La fille de Lily
by Dororo03
Summary: UA. Lily Potter n'est pas morte lors de cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, elle a été enlevé par un inconnu...un inconnu, vraiment ? Que va t-il lui arriver ?
1. Amnésie

**Salut à tous ! **

**_Note personnelle : _J'arrive avec une nouvelle fic qui est venue à mon esprit tordue, d'un seul coup sans crier gare. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est un chapitre d'essai, pour tester de la popularité de mon histoire, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je mettrai la suite mais j'essayerai de le faire le plus vite possible ( je ne vous garanti rien ).**

**_Disclaimer : _Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter, appartiennent au monde de Harry Potter, qui appartient lui-même à J.K.Rowling. Il n'y a que certains personnages qui seront ma priorité. **

**_Rating : _Pour l'instant T, mais on verra dans l'avancement de l'histoire. Je mettrai une annonce en début de chapitre pour prévenir du changement de rating.**

**_Couple(s) : _Mystère et boules de gomme !!! Mais bon, vous connaissez mon couple préféré non :p ( YAOI ) Il y en aura d'autres aussi :p  
**

**_Résumé : _UA. Lily Potter n'est pas morte lors de cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, elle a été enlevé par un inconnu...un inconnu, vraiment ? Que va t-il lui arriver ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans une charmante maison de Godric's Hollow, un couple était tendrement enlacé sur le sofa. Un babyphone posé sur la table basse indiquait qu'il y avait un enfant en bas âge dans la demeure et que celui-ci était endormi, vu qu'aucun son n'était perceptible. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, projetant une douce lumière dans la pièce. Ce qui donnait une atmosphère apaisante en cette nuit d'Halloween. Le couple se chuchotait des mots doux tout en parlant d'avenir. 

Les doux murmures prononcés par le couple furent brisés par le ton plus haut de la femme à la chevelure auburn :

- Mais enfin James, il n'a même pas deux ans !!!

- Et alors, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer. répliqua l'homme aux cheveux en batailles.

- Il n'en est pas question. Mon bébé ne risquera pas sa vie sur un balai alors qu'il ne sait même pas tenir debout.

- Mais ma tigresse...gémit James en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- J'ai dit non Potter ! Harry ne sera pas un maraudeur et ne crânera pas sur un balai.

- Je ne crânais pas moi. se défendit James en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Non bien sûr mon amour, tu étais tellement modeste que l'on te remarquait à peine. fit Lily d'un ton ironique.

- Tout à fait, tu as dû me confondre avec Sirius. continua de nier l'attrapeur.

La rousse pouffa ce qui fit sourire James qui l'enlaça et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Celle-ci soupira d'aise ce qui encouragea James à aller plus loin. Il fit glisser sa main, où scintillait l'anneau d'argent qui témoignait de leur amour, sous le pull de sa femme et lui effleura le ventre en de douces caresses érotiques. Lily gémit et se retourna pour pouvoir embrasser James. Au moment où l'homme allait soulevait le haut de sa femme, un bruit se fit entendre. Ils se figèrent tout les deux, tendant l'oreille. Le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau.

- Harry ! fit Lily en se précipitant dans les escaliers, James sur les talons, un petit peu frustré.

Un bébé de quinze mois s'agitait dans son berceau, ses petites joues barbouillaient de larmes.

- Oh mon coeur. Tu as fait un cauchemar. murmura Lily en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Le petit Harry cessa immédiatement de pleurer et se blottit dans les bras de sa maman qui sentait si bon la pèche.

Lily le berça jusqu'à ce que son fils s'endorme, sous le regard attendrit de James appuyait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le déposa doucement dans son berceau.

James s'approcha et entoura la taille de sa femme de ses bras. Lily se pressa contre le torse de son époux et celui-ci appuya son menton sur l'épaule de la rousse en couvant son fils du regard.

- Il fera de grandes choses. prédit James.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer. le gronda gentiment sa femme en le poussant vers la sortie de la chambre d'enfant.

Elle referma doucement la porte et se retourna pour apercevoir son mari en train de regarder une photo accrochée au mur. Celle-ci représentait la fête après son retour de la maternité avec Harry. James et Sirius essayaient de faire boire Peter pendant que Rémus montrait un livre des animaux magiques au petit Harry d'à peine âgé d'une semaine. Elle, elle était avec Albus en train de savourer un thé au citron.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils font tous en ce moment ? soupira James en se tournant vers sa femme avec un regard triste.

En effet, cela faisait au moins trois mois qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de leurs amis. En fait, depuis l'anniversaire de Harry.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. essaya de le rassurer Lily.

James hocha la tête et les amoureux retournèrent au salon. Ils reprirent leur position initiale dans le sofa en continuant de parler.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, une silhouette encapuchonnée glissait en direction de la maison des Potter. Son espion avait fait du bon boulot. Un sourire sadique étira la bouche de Voldemort et fit scintillait ses yeux sombres d'une lueur de folie.

La porte d'entrée vola en milliers d'éclats de morceau de bois faisant sursauter le couple.

James se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, baguette en main, et se retrouva face à face avec le lord noir.

- Lily va chercher Harry et allez-vous en. cria James à sa femme en tentant de contenir le seigneur des ténèbres.

La jeune femme rousse monta les marches à toute volée, des larmes de peur sur le visage.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Le sort atteignit sa cible et le corps de James Potter s'écroula dans un bruit sourd.

Un sanglot étrangla Lily en entendant le bruit d'un corps qui sombre et le rire de pur jouissance qui suivit. Elle entra à toute allure dans la chambre de son fils qui hurlait et le serra contre son coeur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et claqua d'un coup sec contre le mur, faisant ainsi tomber les peluches posées sur la commode.

Voldemort entra, la baguette pointée sur les deux corps.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, pas Harry, pas mon fils. supplia Lily en serrant le petit être plus fortement dans ses bras. Tuez-moi mais épargnez sa vie.

Voldemort ricana et dit :

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Sang-de-bourbe, tu vas mourir et après se sera au tour de ton bâtard de fils.

Le lord leva sa baguette et prononça le sort fatal qui atteignit la jeune femme qui eut juste le temps de reposer son fils dans son berceau.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Lily s'écroula au sol sous les yeux innocents de son fils.

- Ma-man.

Et pendant que le terrible mage noir s'avançait vers le bambin, il ne vit pas un halo de lumière rosée qui entoura le corps de la rousse après les paroles de l'enfant. Le seigneur des ténèbres visa le bébé et annonça avant de tirer :

- Ta vie s'arrête et maintenant commence mon régne sur la planète..._Avada Kedavra_.

Mais contrairement à ses espérances, le sort rebondit sur l'enfant et se retourna contre lui. Ainsi fut la fin de lord Voldemort en tant qu'être humain.

Pendant ce temps, le petit Harry restait assis dans son berceau, se frottant le front où apparaissait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui le rendrait célèbre malgré lui.

Dans toute l'Angleterre, les mangemorts regardaient avec effroi leur marque des ténèbres pâlir. Un en particulier qui attendait le retour de son maître pour recevoir une récompense. Mais ce ne fut pas Voldemort qui apparut mais un homme blond d'un peu près vingt-cinq ans.

- Pettigrew que se passe t-il ? Où est le maître ?

Le petit gros trembla et répondit de sa voix aigüe et nasillarde :

- Il...de...vait a...aller tuer les Potter.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et ordonna :

- Donne-moi l'adresse des Potter.

Après que Pettigrew lui ait donné le lieu d'habitation des Potter, Lucius Malfoy transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Le silence régnait dans le petit village malgré l'horreur de ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plutôt. Le blond se dirigea vers la demeure des Potter et entra par le trou béant de la porte d'entrée, il enjamba le corps en train de devenir froid de James Potter sans y porter plus d'attention et après avoir vérifier les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, monta à l'étage.

Il repéra la chambre d'enfant et se dirigea vers elle. Ce qu'il vit là le laissa pantois. Un enfant, sûrement le fils Potter, était en train de jouer avec sa couverture, la sang-de-bourbe était étendue raide morte au sol et juste à côté du berceau se trouvait un petit tas de cendres.

Quand le bébé entendit du bruit, il leva la tête et regarda cet étrange inconnu pénétrer dans sa chambre. L'étranger ne lui accorda aucun regard et s'agenouilla devant les restes du mage noir.

Lucius Malfoy resta planté à fixer ce qui était anciennement son maître quand soudain, il entendit un gémissement. Il se retourna vers le bruit et vit le corps de Lily Potter se mettre à remuer. En brandissant sa baguette, Malfoy s'approcha de la rousse et se baissa pour la retourner. Il rencontra à ce moment là les yeux perdus de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Lucius Malfoy sursauta et se dit que décidément il avait beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui. En plus de retrouver sa liberté, il venait de dénicher un excellent objet de jeu. Il prit le bras de la jeune femme, lui jeta un sort de sommeil et fit apparaître un autre tas de cendres juste à côté de celui de son maître. Il piqua le doigt de la rousse et fit couler une goutte de sang sur les cendres. Ainsi, ses abrutis croiraient à la mort des parents Potter puisque maintenant les cendres avaient la marque génétique de Lily Potter.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et Lucius se dépécha de transplaner après un dernier coup d'oeil au gamin qui le fixait lui aussi. Il réapparu dans une de ses demeures secondaires qu'il n'utilisait jamais et dont Narcissa n'était pas au courant. Il déposa le corps inerte de la rousse sur un grand lit à baldaquin et après s'être changé avec les quelques vêtements trouvés dans le dressing, il appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de remplir les penderies avec quelques uns de ses vêtements personnels et des vêtements féminins. Après avoir vérifier que l'elfe avait tout fait, il l'envoya s'occuper de la cuisine. Il put ainsi réveiller son nouveau jouet.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaissait ni l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- Où suis-je ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Mais voyons ma douce ( à ce mot, Lucius retient une grimace de dégoût ), tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?

Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite, non, elle ne se rappelait de rien.

- Tu t'es évanoui dans le jardin, comme ça d'un coup, et je t'ai ramené dans notre chambre.

La rousse fronça les sourcils dans une tentative de se souvenir, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Lucius soupira dans une parfaite démonstration du mari fataliste.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es devenu amnésique.

Lucius prit les mains de Lily dans les siennes et lui dit :

- Maintenant, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Je suis un sorcier et toi non. Et dans mon monde il y a un terrible mage noir très puissant qui tente d'éliminer les gens sans pouvoir comme toi.

La rousse sursauta et jeta un regard terrifié à l'homme blond.

- C'est pour ça que je te demande de ne pas sortir de la demeure. Il y a une protection très puissante autour de la maison. Tu es d'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Tu es qui pour moi ?

Pendant ce temps à Godric's Hollow, Hagrid venait d'arriver et demandait à Sirius de lui donner Harry car il devait l'amener à Dumbledore. Tout d'abord réticent, Sirius confia son filleul au géant et lui donna même sa moto pour qu'il fasse au plus vite. Hagrid partit donc en direction de Privet Drive avec le bébé bien callé dans ses bras. En survolant Bristol, Hagrid s'aperçut que Harry s'était endormi. Il arriva enfin à destination et se posa près de Dumbledore et de McGonagall. Il confia le petit à Dumbledore et après lui avoir fait un baiser d'au revoir se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

- Chut ! siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !

- Dé...désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je...je n'arrive pas à m'y faire...Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...

McGonagall tenta de réconforter le géant pendant que Dumbledore déposait le petit " orphelin " chez son horrible famille moldue.

_- Tu es qui pour moi ?_

Lucius n'hésita pas une seule seconde à répondre à cette question et conformément à son plan dit :

- Je suis Lucius Malfoy, ton époux.

Il lui montra l'anneau d'argent qui brillait à son annulaire gauche.

- Et moi, qui suis-je ? lui demanda Lily.

- Tu t'appelles Lily Malfoy, anciennement Evans et tu es ma femme. répondit Lucius en embrassant l'anneau d'argent qui était à la main de Lily.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ???**

**J'attends votre réaction, avec impatience et fébrilité, dans une petite review...euh...s'il vous plaît :p**


	2. Réminiscence

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, mais comme pour celui-là, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le troisième !**

**_Attention, il y a un viol dans ce chapitre !!!_**

**_Bonne lecture _  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **_**Réminiscence**_

_Un bébé dormait tranquillement dans un berceau. Sa couverture bleue serrée dans ses petits poings. Une femme rousse était assise dans un rocking-chair et tricotait ce qui ressemblait à des chaussettes pour enfant. La chambre était calme, seul était perçu la respiration de l'enfant et le bruit régulier du balancement du fauteuil à bascule. Sur une commode étaient posées plusieurs peluches et accrochée sur le mur, au dessus du meuble, se trouvait une photo représentant une femme rousse tenant un enfant dans ses bras et qui souriait à l'objectif._

_Puis soudain, l'enfant se mit à pleurer et la femme se pécipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y installa en continuant de bercer le bébé. En soutenant l'enfant d'un bras, elle tendit l'autre pour prendre le biberon qui était posé sur un guéridon. Elle le porta à la bouche du petit qui se mit à téter goulûment. La mère regardait l'enfant avec attendrissemnt quand une voix appela : _

_- Lily, tu peux descendre quelques minutes ? Et puisque le petit est réveillé, ammènes le que son papa lui fasse un gros poutou._

_La jeune femme secoua la tête ce qui fit voler sa longue chevelure auburn et se leva avec le petit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre._

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle avec précipitation. Quel était ce rêve étrange ? Peut-être un souvenir ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Lucius lui aurait-il mentit ? Pourquoi lui aurait-il caché qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ?

Lily secoua se tête de droite à gauche comme pour enlever ses mauvaises pensées.

- Lucius m'aime. Il me l'a dit. se murmura t-elle comme pour se confirmer qu'elle se trompait. Jamais il ne me mentirait sur une chose aussi importante.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers l'immense salle de bain contiguë à la chambre. Elle se débarassa de sa nuisette mauve et entra dans la douche.

Après s'être lavée, elle se plaça devant la psyché et posa une main au niveau de son ventre. Voilà la raison de son rêve, se dit-elle, le désir d'enfanter.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Lily habitait avec son mari, toujours sans aucun de ses souvenirs. Et cela faisait trois jours qu'elle se demandait comment dire à Lucius qu'elle était enceinte depuis au moins deux semaines. Elle ignorait si il voulait un enfant, mais elle, elle savait qu'elle désirait ce bébé et elle ressentait comme une profonde tristesse à l'idée qu'il lui demande d'avorter.

Lily, toujours devant le grand miroir, prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et s'habilla, décidée à dire la vérité à Lucius quand il rentrerait de son voyage d'affaire. Elle mit un jean noir et par-dessus un dédardeur blanc, elle enfila un col roulé de la même couleur. Ensuite, elle descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger et appela un de ses drôles de petits êtres qui seraient, selon son époux, des elfes de maison.

- Cooky !

Une jeune elfe de maison que Lucius venait d'acquérir spécialement pour Lily apparut dans la salle et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

- La maîtresse désire quelque chose ?

Lily soupira. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on la considère comme la reine d'Angleterre, mais à chaque fois qu'elle proposait à Cooky de l'appeler par son prénom et d'arrêter de la nommer « maîtresse », la jeune elfe paniquait et se cognait au premier meuble venu en disant qu'elle ne méritait pas cette honneur.

- Je souhaiterais prendre mon petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît Cooky.

- Tout de suite maîtresse. répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Puis elle disparut dans un « pop » pour réapparaître quelques secondes après avec un plateau contenant des œufs brouillés, du bacon et de la saucisse, un grand verre de jus d'orange, des tartines beurrées et un bol de chocolat chaud.

- Merci Cooky.

L'elfe s'inclina en rougissant comme à chaque fois que Lily la remerciait et repartit dans sa cuisine.

En mangeant, Lily se souvint de la fois où Lucius lui a présenté Cooky. C'était une jeune elfe pas encore liée à un maître. Il lui avait proposé de les lier ensemble, ce que Lily avait refusé jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui dise que sinon il serait obligé de la tuer car lui n'en voulait pas. Il avait bien assez de cet abruti de Dobby, comme il disait lui-même. Refusant d'être celle qui causerait la mort d'une pauvre créature sans défense, Lily avait accepté en se promettant de donner le moins de travail possible à son elfe. Et puis, au fil des jours, Lily s'était prise d'affection pour cette petite elfe qui était si attendrissante. Et il y a peu de temps, elle avait appris, en le lisant dans un livre de l'immense bibliothèque du manoir, qu'un elfe de maison lié à un humain, lui est fidèle et qu'il n'obéit qu'à lui, sauf si on lui ordonne d'obéir à d'autres personnes.

Une fois, Lucius avait essayé d'ordonner à l'elfe de lui préparer son repas, ce qu'elle avait d'abord refusé jusqu'à l'assentiment de Lily. Et ce jour là, Lily s'était juré, mu par elle ne sait quel réflexe, de ne jamais ordonner à Cooky d'obéir à Lucius.

Une fois son repas finit, la jeune femme appela son elfe pour débarasser et alla se laver les dents. Puis elle partit, comme chaque matin, parfaire son savoir en magie dans la grande bibliothèque. Bien qu'elle soit une sans-magie, elle aimait particulièrement lire des ouvrages sur les différents sorts, peut-être pour en trouver un qui lui permetterait de retrouver sa mémoire.

Alors qu'elle finissait le livre qu'elle avait entamer avant-hier, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique que faisait son mari quand il rentrait. Il appelait cela, un transplanage.

Lily rangea son livre et se dirigea vers le hall où Lucius serait en train de se faire débarasser de ses affaires par un elfe de maison.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle remarqua que son mari était particulièremnt de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et décida que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Elle marcha vers lui et le salua.

- Bonjour Lucius, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort ce matin.

Lucius la regarda froidement, puis fit demi-tour et tout en allant vers son bureau, dit :

- Pas maintenant Lily, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau sous le regard déçu de la rousse.

- Cela fait trois jours que l'on ne s'est pas vu et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est qu'il a des affaires importantes à régler ! marmonna Lily en s'acheminant vers la bibliothèque sans-magie, celle où elle a le droit d'entrer. Nan mais ! Comment j'ai pu épouser un tel type.

Elle resta bouder dans la salle jusqu'au repas du midi en lisant un roman d'amour. Ce fut un elfe de maison qui la prévint que son mari l'attendait pour déjeuner et qu'il ne tolèrerait aucun retard. Elle sortit donc de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle à manger qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plutôt.

Lucius était assis en bout de table, droit et majestueux comme à son habitude. Lily se plaça à sa droite sans lui accorder un regard ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? la questionna t-il.

Lily sursauta et se redressa pour fixer son mari. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui demande ça. Il était plutôt du genre à faire celui qui ignore comment elle allait.

- Vos affaires se sont arrangées ? lui demanda t-elle ironiquement avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

- C'est exact, et si cela peut vous faire plaisir, j'ai maintenant plus de temps à vous accorder.

Lily en resta bouche bée. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, éclairant ses yeux émeraude.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai. confirma Lucius en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de caille dorée.

Le repas se termina dans une atmosphère plus légère qu'il n'avait commencé. Puis arrivé au digestif, Lily demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Est-ce que l'on pourra se promener tout les deux dans les jardins cet après-midi ?

Lucius prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de son thé sou-chong puis reposant sa tasse il dit :

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons nous retrouver seul aussi longtemps.

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira d'un autre magnifique sourire, franc et chaleureux. Lucius se leva et après avoir embrassé Lily lui dit :

- Je te retrouve à quatorze heures dans le hall.

Lily hocha la tête et regarda son mari quitter la salle de sa démarche souple et élégante.

Elle se disait que c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour lui avouer la nouvelle. Lucius n'était plus préoccupé par son travail et les jardins étaient magnifiques en cette période automnal. La magie faisait des miracles sur la flore.

Fière de sa décision, Lily retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle avait demandé à Cooky de la prévenir à quatorze heures moins le quart, lui laissant alors le temps d'enfiler un manteau et de descendre retrouver Lucius.

_Il pleuvait abondamment ce jour-là. La jeune fille rousse, à peine âgée de treize ans poussa un soupir en regardant la pluie cognait contre les carreaux de la cuisine. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû aller au festival du livre à Londres mais que les organisateurs avaient dû annuler pour cause d'intempéries. Elle porta la tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, appréciant la chaleur du liquide brûlant. Bien qu'on fût un trente et un juillet, le temps était particulièrement affreux depuis au moins une semaine, à croire que les dieux étaient déchaînés contre les mortels._

_Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, pas qui se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Puis, la porte de la pièce fut ouverte sans aucune douceur et une jeune fille d'environ quinze-seize ans apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue pastel, serrée à la taille par une ceinture marron clair. La jeune fille blonde jeta un regard à la pièce avant de le porter sur la seule personne présente._

_- Alors le monstre, pas trop déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller à ton festival pour débile ??? ricana la blonde._

_- Fiche moi la paix Pétunia. Gronda la rousse._

_- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle morderait presque la petite sœur.ironisa l'ainée._

_Avant que la petite sœur n'ait pu répondre, un coup de klaxon se fit entendre et Pétunia dit : _

_- Quel dommage que je doive écourter notre conversation au combien si intéressante, tu m'excuseras, mais mon petit ami est venu me chercher dans sa voiture. Sur ce le monstre…_

_Et la jeune Pétunia sortit de la cuisine sous le regard triste et peiné de la jeune rouquine. Elle écouta le moteur de la voiture vrombir à travers la pluie et se replongea dans ses pensées, pour en être tirée quelques minutes plus tard par une voix qui l'appelait : _

_- Lily !_

_-_Maîtresse !

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva nez à nez avec son elfe domestique.

- Cooky est navrée d'avoir fait peur à la maîtresse. s'écria l'elfe de maison d'une voix appeurée.

- Ce n'est rien Cooky. essaya de la rassurer Lily d'une voix un peu groggy par le sommeil.

- Non, non et non ! continua de crier l'elfe. Cooky est méchante, elle mérite une punition.

L'elfe se jeta alors contre la porte de la salle de bain et se coinça le cou plusieurs fois dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par être arrêtée par Lily.

- Cooky arrête ! lui ordonna la rousse.

L'elfe cessa aussitôt et attendit qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

- Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal. ordonna de nouveau Lily en se dirigeant à son tour vers la salle de bain. Maintenant, tu peux retourner à la cuisine.

Au moment où l'elfe allait prendre congé, Lily rajouta :

- Et au fait Cooky, merci de m'avoir réveillé.

Cooky disparut dans un rougissement de bien être.

Quand l'elfe eut quittée la pièce, Lily entra dans la salle de bain, se recoiffa et remit ses vêtements en place. Puis elle quitta la salle, traversa la chambre, prit son manteau posé sur un fauteuil et sortit de la pièce en repensant au rêve bizarre qu'elle venait de faire.

- C'est quand même bizarre ça ! Comment ça se fait que je rêve de personnes que je ne connaissent pas ? A moins que celui-là ne soit vraiment un souvenir, mais dans ce cas, comment cela se fait-il que Lucius ne m'est rien dit à propos du fait que j'avais une sœur ?

Lily continua de marmonner tout le long des corridors qui la menaient à son époux. Quand tout d'un coup, elle eut une sorte d'illumination.

- Mais oui ! Peut-être qu'il ignorait que j'avais une sœur ! Ou alors, je ne lui ais rien dit de ce fait car je n'étais pas en très bon termes avec ma famille. Cela expliquerai le fait que la jeune fille de mon rêve m'ait insulté de monstre, j'étais peut-être une enfant adoptée et Pétunia ne m'aimait pas car elle était obligée de partager l'amour de ses parents.

Fière de ses réponses, c'est avec le sourire que Lily retrouva son mari dans le hall alors que les deux heures de l'après-midi sonnaient à l'horloge.

Lucius prit le bras de sa compagne et se dirigea vers les jardins. Le couple marcha dans le silence durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lily parle.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu restes à la maison plus longtemps. Que l'on puisse se consacrer plus de temps à nous, comme on le fait aujourd'hui.

Lucius resta coi un petit moment. Dans sa tête, il se demandait comment faire pour répondre sans blesser la jeune femme et lui mettre des doutes dans l'esprit quant à leur réelle relation. Car bien qu'il avait Narcissa en main, si elle découvrait qu'il fréquentait la femme Potter, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et il était absolument certain qu'une cellule à Azkaban lui serait octroyée, car il passait déjà beaucoup de temps au manoir Abraxas, du nom de son défunt père, et pas assez avec sa véritable femme et son seul héritier.

Narcissa est très intelligente et de plus, elle ne soutient guère les idéaux de feu son maître. Et si il lui était possible de s'extraire de l'emprise de son mari et d'emporter son fils avec, Lucius était quasiment certain, là aussi, qu'elle le ferait sans hésiter.

L'homme blond s'arrêta de marcher quand une idée insensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il regarda la femme rousse et vit qu'elle le fixait avec attente.

- Lily…commença Lucius, il y a une chose que je ne t'ais pas dite.

- Je t'écoute. répondit Lily en regardant Lucius avec attention.

- Voilà, comme tu sais, la guerre fait rage dans mon monde.

Lily hocha la tête avec compréhension.

- Le seul problème, c'est que tu ignores dans quel camp je suis.

- C'est parce que je me suis toujours dit que tu étais dans celui des gentils, vu que tu m'as prise comme épouse. avoua la rousse.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu travailles pour le mauvais camp ?

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant avancer dans les jardins et s'enfonçant dans l'allée bordée de margherites d'automne.

- Lucius ! Je veux savoir ! Dis moi la vérité ! exigea Lily en se plaçant devant son mari de façon à lui barrer la route.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir toute la vérité ? lui demanda Lucius.

- Oui ! ne décolla pas Lily de ses opinions.

- Bien ! Alors oui je travaille pour le mauvais camp. Oui IL m'oblige à torturer des personnes qui comme toi sont sans-magie. Oui chaque soir je m'endors en pensant que j'ai trahis la seule personne qui a confiance en moi. Oui tous les jours je risque ma vie pour donner des informations à l'autre camp, car si j'étais pris, je ne serais plus là pour te protéger ! lâcha d'une traite Lucius en fixant Lily de ses yeux gris et en essayant de faire passer le plus d'émotions possible dans sa voix.

Tout d'un coup, Lily sentit la honte la submerger et elle se précipita dans les bras de Lucius en sanglotant.

- Je suis tellement désolé Lucius d'avoir ne serait ce que douter de ton amour. Mais ta présence me manque, surtout en ce moment.

- Je te pardonne ma belle. répondit Lucius en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lily pleura de plus belle et de ce fait, ne remarqua pas le sourire victorieux que Lucius arborait.

Il se disait que finalement il s'en était plutôt bien sorti et qu'à partir de maintenant, il pourrait consacrer plus de temps à sa véritable famille, ce qui annulerait tous les doutes de Narcissa.

Puis saisissant le sens des paroles de la rousse, il l'écarta de lui avec douceur en lui tendant son mouchoir en tissu et l'interrogea :

- Comment ça, « en ce moment » ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe « en ce moment » ?

Lily essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir brodé qui lui était tendu, sans faire attention aux broderies où étaient cousues les initiales « _N.M. »_. Puis le rendit à son propriétaire qui s'était empressé de le ranger dans sa poche ayant remarqué la bourde phénoménale qu'il venait de commettre. Elle fixa Lucius droit dans les yeux pour remarquer la moindre émotion qu'il pourrait faire transparaître.

_« Ça y est ! C'est le moment de lui dire ! Soit ça passe, soit ça casse ! »_ pensa la rousse.

- Hum…oui…alors euh, je voulais te dire que…enfin voilà, dans tous les cas, sache que quoiqu'il arrive je le garderai.

- Que tu garderas quoi ? demanda Lucius qui commençait à redouter ce que la rousse allait lui dire.

Lily prit une grande inspiration et finit par avouer :

- Lucius, je suis enceinte.

Si le moment n'était pas aussi dramatique, Lily aurait pu rire du visage stupéfait de son époux. En effet, Lucius avait les yeux grands ouverts et la regardait comme si elle était un petit homme vert ou dans son cas, une petite femme verte.

- Lucius ? l'appela Lily d'une petite voix.

Son mari sembla se réveiller car il demanda :

- Tu es quoi ?

- Enceinte Lucius ! lui répéta Lily, puis elle rajouta avec ironie, tu sais, ça se dit d'une femme qui porte un enfant.

- Je sais ce qu'être enceinte veut dire. répondit froidement l'homme blond. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est depuis quand ?

- Deux semaines environ. révéla la rousse. Pourquoi cette question ?

Lucius ne répondit pas, semblant soulagé et en même temps embêté. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si ce gosse avait été celui de Potter ? Mais maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, comment pouvait-il supporter avoir un sang-mêlé comme enfant ?

- Tu croyais que je t'avais trompé ? s'étonna Lily, touchant plus au moins dans la bonne direction de pensées de Lucius.

Lucius ne dit rien, continuant de réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire. Car il n'avait pas les connaissances suffisantes pour faire avorter Lily et que la procédure pour ce cas demandait de passer par le responsable de St Mangouste qui demanderait sûrement à voir la personne concernée.

Lily observait Lucius qui était perdu dans ses pensées et s'interrogeait. Pourquoi il ne réagissait pas normalement ? Lily préféra lui répéter ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure.

- Lucius ? Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, dis le moi ! Car dans tous les cas, je le garde.

- …

- Lucius ? Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Je garde mon bébé !

- …

- Lucius ? Réponds moi bon sang ! commença à s'énerver la rousse en ne percevant aucune réaction chez son mari.

Mais Lucius essayait de faire abstraction des éléments l'entourant pour pouvoir penser à la solution de son problème.

- Lucius ? Si tu t'inquiètes à cause de la guerre, je peux te jurer de rester cachée au manoir jusqu'à ce que tout se termine. Moi et le bébé seront en sécurité.

La dernière phrase de Lily fit « tilt » chez Lucius et il essaya d'approfondir cette possibilité.

Mais Lily voyant que son époux restait stoïque quoi qu'elle dise changea de tactique et décida de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

- Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ?

Aucune réaction du concerné.

- Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ?

Toujours rien.

- Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ?

Ah ! Un petit tremblement, signe d'énervement.

- Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ?

Chez Lucius qui essayait de réfléchir, les appelles de la sang-de-bourbe l'agaçaient prodigieusement et le mettaient dans un état de nerf avancé.

- Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ? Lucius ?

Sans fut trop pour lui. Il attrapa le bras de la rousse et malgré son état de femme enceinte, la fit transplaner jusque dans la chambre où d'un coup de baguette il fit voler leurs vêtements. Il la poussa sur le lit et sans faire attention à ses supplications, la prit violemment, sans aucune préparation.

Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucius réagisse de façon aussi brutale. Elle essayait de crier mais les lèvres de Lucius l'en empêchaient pendant qu'il allait et venait en elle. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'elle se faisait violer par son mari.

Il avait toujours été un peu brusque durant leurs ébats, allant jusqu'à la mordre un peu trop fort ou en la griffant jusqu'au sang. Mais jamais il n'avait abusé d'elle comme il faisait aujourd'hui.

Une fois que Lucius eut éjaculé en elle, il se redressa et partit se laver dans la salle de bain.

Lily, elle, s'était roulée en boule sur le grand lit, continuant de sangloter.

Une fois habillé convenablement, Lucius sortit de la salle d'eau et s'approcha du lit où Lily n'avait de cesse de pleurer. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, la faisant frissoner.

- Tu le sais que je ne voulais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il l'embrassa sur la tempe, se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte, il dit :

- Tu peux garder l'enfant, à condition de rester cachée au manoir.

Et il sortit de la chambre, laissant Lily seule, sale et écoeurée d'elle-même. Elle se leva et pliée en deux se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain, une main posée sur son ventre en murmurant dans une promesse :

- Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal.

Elle se redressa un petit peu et continua de parler.

- Je te protègerai au péril de ma vie.

Puis, complètement redressée, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et le regard déterminé se jura à elle-même :

- Un jour, je partirai d'ici pour élever mon enfant dans une maison agréable et chaleureuse et surtout, dans un endroit loin de ce _monstre._

_**à suivre...**  
_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ??? Une pitite review ?...s'il vous plaît :p**

**à plus, bizzz **


	3. Espoirs

**Voici la suite ! Et comme pour les autres chapitres, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le prochain ! Mais j'espère que vous continuerez à lire et me laisserez des reviews ?**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_**Espoirs**_

Le vent soufflait à travers les branches des arbres du Manoir Abraxas, allant jusqu'à cogner contre les volets clos de la demeure, risquant de réveiller les habitants. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le vent qui sortit du sommeil la jeune femme rousse, mais une violente nausée qui la fit courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, une main devant la bouche. Elle resta plusieurs minutes au dessus des toilettes, attendant que le mal disparaisse. Elle finit par retourner dans son lit et se roula en boule, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre.

Le lendemain matin, perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Lily entendit son nom prononcé avec douceur comme tous les matins depuis le jour où IL lui avait ça.

Lucius caressait les cheveux de Lily en l'appelant doucement. _Que ne devait-il pas faire pour ce faire pardonner de son brusque moment d'égarement._ Depuis le jour de sa bavure, Lucius essayait de se montrer plus prévenant et moins froid, ce qui, selon lui, avait l'air de fonctionner puisque Lily acceptait maintenant qu'il la touche.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, la rousse ne lui avait pas pardonné son geste et ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Mais étant une femme intelligente, Lily avait juste compris où était le bénéfice, pour elle et son enfant. Elle ne tenait pas à être malmenée au risque de faire une fausse couche et affichait donc profil bas. A chaque fois que Lucius avait envie d'elle, elle s'enfermait dans un autre monde et s'échappait de la réalité. Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer.

Depuis sa grossesse, Lily se posait sans arrêt les mêmes questions. _Pourquoi avait-elle épousé un homme pareil ? Il n'était pas son type d'homme, trop froid, pas assez chaleureux et pas vraiment présent. _Elle se demandait qu'elle était son mari idéal et depuis plusieurs nuits, elle rêvait d'un homme brun, grand assez musclé, les cheveux en batailles, le sourire malicieux et les yeux noisette. Tout le contraire de Lucius ! _Mais qui était cet homme qui lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être ?_

Elle aimait.

De cela elle en était sûre !

_Mais qui ?_

La jeune femme se réveilla doucement et se retint de frémir quand Lucius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Enfin réveillée ? se moqua Lucius en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lily gémit de dégoût et Lucius crût que c'était de plaisir.

- Je suis venu te dire que je partais pour une semaine. Mon travail m'envoie loin d'ici et je ne pourrais sans doute pas revenir avant sept jours.

- Sept jours ? demanda Lily, sortant de la torpeur du sommeil et commençant à comprendre ce que signifiait cette nouvelle.

- Je sais, mais ne m'en veut pas. C'est mon travail et je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre en danger si jamais on me suivait alors que je venais te voir.

Lily hocha la tête et observa Lucius partir après que celui-ci lui ait embrassé le front.

Voilà quelque chose d'autre qui était étrange. Lily se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer en dehors de ses murs. A chaque fois qu'elle posait la question, Lucius lui disait de ne pas s'en faire et qu'il la protégeait du monde extérieur. C'était bien joli tout ça mais ça ne l'aidait pas à savoir qui remporterait la guerre.

La jeune femme rousse se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes après, fraîchement lavée et habillée. Elle prit une plume et cocha une case de son calendrier, le quatre février. Cela ferait bientôt trois mois qu'elle serait enceinte. Les nausées commençaient à s'estomper et dans un mois elles auraient complètement disparues. Comment savait-elle tout ça ? Elle-même l'ignorait ! Sûrement l'instinct maternel. Ce n'était pas Lucius qui l'informerait, c'est à peine si il se souvenait qu'elle attendait un enfant. Et puis il lui avait bien dit au début de sa grossesse qu'il ne contacterait aucun médecin car cela risquerait de la mettre en danger.

Mais c'était comme si son corps était habitué à porter la vie.

…

Absurde !

Elle s'en souviendrait sinon ?

Le rêve où elle tenait un enfant dans ses bras ?

Un signe pour lui faire comprendre son désir de devenir mère.

Lily s'effondra sur le lit, une main posée sur son cœur comme si elle cherchait à le retenir, à l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle suffoquait et les larmes redoublèrent. Sa vue se brouilla puis elle finit par s'évanouir en murmurant :

- _Harry…_

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de midi et se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. _Pourquoi s'était-elle évanoui ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ressentait juste encore une fois se sentiment de vide, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose de précieux. Mis à part Lucius, elle n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir. Toutes les nuits, les mêmes rêves lui revenaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Elle avait bien essayé de les déchiffrer avec un livre des symboles mais les réponses étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Ce Freud aurait du être sexologue !

Lily descendit dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir et s'installa à la table où son repas apparu immédiatement. Comme tous les jours, elle mangea dans le silence essayant de sentir si son bébé aimait ce qu'il recevait. Elle se demandait quel serait le sexe de son enfant et s'imaginait à quoi il ressemblerait. Ayant des parents à la peau pâle, cet enfant le serait lui aussi. Mais serait-il roux ? Blond ? Aux yeux gris ? Verts ? Ou alors complètement différent d'eux ? La génétique ne s'expliquait pas. Mais elle voudrait bien que son bébé lui ressemble un temps soit peu et qu'il soit différent de Lucius. Si elle devait le quitter, elle ne voulait pas avoir sous les yeux son sosie.

La rousse soupira et se cala contre le dossier de la chaise en faisant sur son ventre de petits gestes circulaires.

Finalement, peu importait sa ressemblance avec l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, ce qui comptait le plus c'était que cet enfant soit en bonne santé. _Il le sera !_ se jura Lily. _Quoi qu'il arrive, je mettrai au monde un bébé en excellente santé._

La jeune femme se leva et décida de faire un tour dans les jardins. Cooky lui donna son manteau et après un remerciement, Lily s'engagea sur le chemin de sable.

Le ciel était bleu et le soleil illuminait la cour de son jaune pâle. Un vent frais soufflait, soulevant les cheveux auburn de la femme. Celle-ci frissonna et resserra son écharpe. Ses pas l'emmenèrent au verger où les arbres fruitiers attendaient le printemps pour laisser éclore leurs fleurs. Elle s'assit sur un banc bordant l'allée et offrit à l'immensité du ciel son regard émeraude mélancolique.

- Pourquoi tout c'est dégradé aussi vite ? Pourtant on s'aimait si fort avant. Le destin peut être si cruel parfois. Il m'enlève mes souvenirs, puis c'est mon amour pour Lucius qui est remis en cause. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur son visage, laissant un sillon humide.

- Je n'avais qu'à me convaincre que Lucius était sous pression, son travail au ministère et son poste d'agent double. Mais voilà, il fallait que ce fichu pressentiment vienne prendre racine dans mon cœur pour me prévenir. _C'est cela la vraie nature de cet homme._ Qu'il me chuchotait. _Il a enfin retiré son masque._ Qu'il me répétait depuis ce jour où ma vie a basculé. Depuis, je n'ai de cesse de me demander si mes sentiments pour Lucius sont réels ou bien fictifs. Si jamais je l'ai aimé un jour, ou dans ce cas, il aurait épousé une ingrate.

Elle observa quelques minutes une colonie de fourmis qui rentrait dans sa fourmilière.

- Dois-je continuer à ignorer ses rêves qui paraissent si réels ? Ou bien chercher à comprendre leur signification en courant le risque d'être déçue ? Quel est cet homme étrange et mystérieux qui hante mes nuits et donne à mon âme ce sentiment de repos, de sécurité ? Tant de questions qui peut-être resteront sans réponses.

Un flocon atterri sur son manteau pour disparaître aussitôt. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se perdit dans la chute des flocons de neige. Un « pop » se fit entendre et Cooky apparut à côté du banc avec un parapluie.

- Maîtresse va prendre froid. la prévint l'elfe de sa petite voix fluette. Il faut rentrer où sinon cela risque d'être mauvais pour le bébé, madame.

Lily se leva mais au lieu de se mettre à l'abri sous le parapluie, tendit ses bras vers le ciel et se mit à tournoyer. Ses cheveux roux formant une auréole de couleur sous le blanc de la neige.

- N'est-ce pas ironique ? Le temps est aussi incertain que mes sentiments. Une minute avant il faisait bleu et maintenant, il fait blanc.

L'elfe ne comprenait pas sa maîtresse qui s'évertuait à rester sous le froid alors qu'elle attendait un enfant.

- Madame…commença Cooky.

- C'est comme…l'interrompit Lily dans un sanglot, c'est comme magique.

A ces mots, la chute de neige doubla d'intensité mais Lily ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- Oui c'est cela, continua t-elle, il faut savoir tourner la page pour en réécrire une nouvelle. Une belle page toute blanche, aussi blanche que la neige.

Elle cessa de tournoyer brusquement et fixa Cooky de ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je ne l'aime plus. avoua t-elle soudainement.

Cooky s'approcha de sa maîtresse qui sous l'effet de la révélation s'était figée. Elle la couvrit du grand parapluie et lui prit la main. Elle la guida jusque dans sa chambre où elle lui fit couler un bain. Elle l'aida à se laver puis elle la mit au lit. L'elfe resta près de Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis tout doucement, elle éteignit les lumières et sortit de la chambre pour transplaner dans la cuisine.

- La maîtresse a enfin compris quel genre d'homme était son mari. Cooky espère que la maîtresse ira mieux pour que le bébé se porte bien aussi. Cooky sera toujours là pour aider la maîtresse et son enfant.

Puis l'elfe de maison se mit à ranger la pièce.

Comme toutes les nuits, Lily fut réveillée par une puissante nausée qui la mena au dessus des toilettes. Elle se rinça la bouche et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux auburn étaient ébouriffés et elle avait la marque de l'oreiller sur le côté droit du visage. Ses yeux verts étaient fatigués et des cernes apparaissaient. La jeune femme ricana et donna un violent coup sur le miroir qui ne fit que la blesser. Elle retourna sur son lit, se cacha sous les couvertures, ce qui forma sur le lit une sorte de tente. Et comme au ralenti, les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Elle marchait dans un couloir. Il faisait sombre. C'était sûrement la nuit. Une torche tous les cinq mètres éclairait les corridors. Des tableaux le long des murs ronflaient mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Elle avançait vers un but bien précis. Elle monta une volée de marches et se retrouva dans une pièce où à la place des fenêtres, il y avait les étoiles._

_- Bienvenue au septième ciel. déclara une voix rieuse dans son dos._

_L'adolescente se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur mais celui-ci était caché dans l'ombre._

_- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? demanda t-elle au mystérieux inconnu. Tu sais que je peux te retirer des points ?_

_Pour seule réponse lui parvint un rire franc qui lui donna des papillons dans l'estomac._

_- Je sais ma belle. fit la voix de façon beaucoup plus sensuelle. Mais tu aimes le danger, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi, ma petite tigresse._

_- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Ja…commença t-elle avant d'être interrompu par deux lèvres chaudes. Lèvres auxquelles elle répondit sans hésiter. Une bouffée de désir l'envahit et elle noua ses bras autour du cou du garçon. Après quelques minutes en apnée, les deux amoureux se séparèrent et le garçon dit dans un sourire : _

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi, Lily._

_Le garçon reposa sa bouche sur celle si tentante de son aimée et insinua ses mains sous le pull de la jeune fille. Lily poussa un gémissement et se serra de plus près contre son amant. Celui-ci descendit sa bouche le long du cou de la rousse en de milliers de petits baisers ce qui enflamma le corps de celle-ci. Entre deux gémissements, Lily eut le temps de dire : _

_- Je t'aime Ja…_

- Je t'aime Ja… ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sous les couvertures, Lily était frustrée au plus au point. Qui était ce garçon qui la faisait autant fondre ?

Car bien sûr elle avait reconnu l'étranger de ses rêves. Mais pourquoi apparaissait-il alors que dans son rêve elle ne devait pas avoir loin de dix-huit ans ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il la connaisse ? C'était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un simple rêve.

Un souvenir ?

Possible. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aujourd'hui était-elle mariée à Lucius ? Car l'homme mystère n'était pas son mari, elle en était sûre.

Les amoureux de son rêve avaient l'air de tellement s'aimer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les séparer ?

Lily s'allongea brusquement sur ses oreillers en poussant un grognement de frustration. Si seulement elle avait pu entendre le prénom du jeune homme. C'est dans des moments pareils que la jeune femme regrettait d'être enceinte. La grossesse et ses aléas !

N'arrivant plus à retrouver le sommeil, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et marcha en direction de la bibliothèque magique. Les portes étaient magnifiquement sculptées et seul des êtres magiques pouvaient les passer, ce que Lily ignorait bien sûr. Lucius lui avait interdit l'accès et il croyait que la jeune femme l'avait écouté.

- C'est vrai que j'aime le danger. se dit Lily en se rappelant des paroles du jeune homme.

Elle pénétra dans l'immense salle et alla dans la section « architectures magiques ». Elle avait bien l'intention de trouver quel était le lieu de son souvenir. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous elle et commença sa lecture par « Monuments célèbres de l'Histoire » qui était accompagné d'images. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine mais elle se disait qu'un lieu qui possédait des tableaux qui ronflaient ne pouvait être que magique.

- Si j'ai connu Lucius en tant que sorcier, il est normal que j'ai été en contact avec ce milieu durant ma jeunesse.

Elle ouvrit la première page du livre et chuchota :

- J'ai une semaine pour me documenter sur les monuments magiques du monde.

Elle regarda la pile de livres qu'elle avait sélectionnée. Celle-ci contenait des volumes d'au moins huit cent pages. Lily soupira en retournant à sa lecture.

- C'est pas gagné !

**OOoOoOoOo**

La semaine touchait à sa fin et Lily n'avait toujours rien trouvée.

Dire que Lucius rentrait ce soir.

La jeune femme referma le dernier livre de la pile et le rangea dans sa section. Dans celui-là non plus elle n'avait rien trouvé qui correspondait à son souvenir.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Deux couverts étaient disposés sur la table. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle.

Lucius ne devrait pas tarder. En effet, quelques minutes après, un « crac » se fit entendre et l'homme blond apparut dans toute sa splendeur dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'approcha de Lily et lui baisa le front avant de s'installer à son tour. L'entrée apparut au moment où Lucius demanda :

- Cette semaine s'est bien passée ?

- Cela aurait pu être mieux si tu étais là ! répondit Lily en essayant de paraître triste.

Lucius sourit. Décidément, il était tellement plus facile de berner les sangs-de-bourbe.

- Et toi ? lui renvoya Lily en coupant une tomate.

- Epuisante ! Mais mes « collègues » ne se doutent de rien. lui avoua Lucius.

En fait, il avait passé sa semaine auprès de Narcissa et de son héritier. Quand il était absent, celle-ci couvait Draco comme une petite chose faible et sans défense. Il était un Malfoy que diable ! Alors il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de faire de son fils un homme, un vrai. Du haut de son un an et demi, Draco ne pleurait pas, ne faisait pas de caprices et si jamais il lui arrivait d'être faible, Lucius savait comment sévir. Il avait hâte de le voir devenir un jeune homme et de le voir entrer à Poudlard. Et de plus, grâce à cette semaine passée en compagnie de Narcissa et de Draco, celle-ci ne doutait plus de lui. Il avait trouvé un bon compromis.

- Lucius ? l'appela Lily.

Celui-ci la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Lily sut qu'elle pouvait poser sa question. Mais celle-ci était risquée et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir une réponse.

- Comment est-ce qu'on s'est rencontré ?

Lucius pâlit durant un bref instant mais Lily ne remarqua rien.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ?

Lily secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle savait que s'était une mauvaise idée, maintenant elle devait trouver un mensonge. _Pourquoi le devrai-je ? Je n'ai rien à cacher. Mais je sens que quelque chose est louche dans cette histoire. Lucius lui-même est bizarre. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à me raconter notre rencontre._ Lily resta le regard fixé sur son assiette durant quelques minutes puis ayant une idée qui la mettrai hors de cause, la releva pour fixer Lucius de ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que ça te mettrait mal à l'aise. Je ne te demanderai plus jamais ça.

Lucius se troubla quelques instants devant ce changement de comportement puis il vit là l'occasion de garder un peu plus le contrôle sur Lily.

- Non, ça ne fait rien. Je vais te le dire. C'est juste que ça m'ait surpris que tu me le demandes seulement aujourd'hui.

Lily écoutait Lucius avec beaucoup d'attention, étudiant ses paroles avec beaucoup de soin, essayant de capter le moindre petit mensonge. Elle voulait savoir si son histoire concorderait avec ses « rêves souvenirs ».

- La première fois qu'on s'est vu, j'étais justement en plein milieu d'une mission. On m'avait ordonné de tuer toutes les personnes, non sorcières, que je croiserais sur mon chemin. Et toi, tu étais une de ses personnes. C'était il y a trois ans et je n'oublierai jamais le moment où nos regards se sont croisés. Ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu lever ma baguette contre toi et au risque de me dévoiler en tant qu'espion, je nous ais transplané ici pour te mettre à l'abri. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à t'apprivoiser, à te faire m'aimer. C'est que tu en as du caractère. Mais finalement au bout de quelques semaines, tu as commencé à m'apprécier, puis m'aimer et on s'est mariés il y a un an et demi.

Au moment où Lucius parlait du fait d'aimer, Lily avait baissé les yeux, honteuse. Pourtant elle était sûre que Lucius mentait. Elle connaissait déjà la magie avant de le rencontrer.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as dévoilé ta magie alors que je n'y connaissais rien ?

Ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux, mais c'était la seule façon d'être sûre que Lucius n'était pas celui qu'il disait être et qu'il lui mentait depuis le début.

- Il n'y a pas d'amour sans vérité. Et puis, on avait transplané ensemble.

Apparemment, Lily acceptait cette réponse puisqu'elle s'était remise à manger. Lucius pensait que sur ce coup là, il s'en était encore bien sorti.

Maintenant, elle savait que Lucius lui mentait depuis le début. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Qu'avait-il à retirer dans le fait de la garder prisonnière ici ? Lily ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais se jurait de la découvrir un jour.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Comme elle l'avait deviné, les nausées s'étaient dissipées peu à peu. Elle pouvait dorénavant passer une nuit complète sans avoir à se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Au bout du cinquième mois de grossesse, ses nausées avaient complètement disparues.

Lily se trouvait assise sur son banc fétiche, face au verger. Les arbres fruitiers possédaient déjà des fleurs qui annonçaient une belle récolte de fruits. D'autres arbres encore, attendaient l'éclosion de leurs bourgeons. Les fleurs du jardin avaient pour la plupart poussées et l'on pouvait voir de belles tulipes qui se pâmaient sous ce beau soleil d'avril.

La jeune femme enceinte de cinq mois buvait du jus d'orange en feuilletant un magazine de nurserie. Elle souriait devant les habits si mignons que le catalogue proposait. C'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas faire appel à un médecin pour savoir qu'elle serait le sexe de l'enfant. Mais heureusement qu'il existait des vêtements unisexes. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à tourner une page quand soudain elle sentit un mouvement dans son ventre. Elle se figea et resta attentive. Elle reçut un autre coup de la part de son bébé ce qui fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire joyeux. Elle sentait son enfant bouger dans son ventre. Lily posa sa main sur la petite protubérance que formait son ventre sous son chandail. Le fœtus redonna un autre coup ce qui forma une toute petite bosse sur l'estomac de la rousse.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tellement le bonheur la transportait. Son bébé était en bonne santé, elle en était sûre. Elle le ressentait comme une autre part d'elle-même.

- Fichues hormones. gronda t-elle dans un petit rire quand ses larmes redoublèrent.

Au cours du sixième mois, Lily n'arrêtait plus de recevoir des coups de la part de l'enfant. Ce qui au début l'émouvait, la rendait nerveuse maintenant. Car le petit diable n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler quand la jeune femme voulait dormir, ce qui avait fini par la rendre extrêmement fatiguée. Mais comme à toutes mauvaises choses, il y en a une bonne, il s'était avéré que les rapports sexuels étaient proscrits au bout du sixième mois et donc, Lily était dispensée de la présence de Lucius car celui-ci ne supportait pas ses sautes d'humeur.

Son ventre prenait de l'ampleur ce qui fit que Lucius dû lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Il lui avait même acheté des magazines sorciers pour commander des habits de nouveaux nés. Lily remarqua qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas qu'elle ait envie de sortir. Il lui laissait même choisir la chambre de l'enfant.

Quand le septième mois arriva, il vit doubler la fréquence de passage de Lily aux toilettes. En effet, le fœtus appuyait sur sa vessie ce que la jeune femme avait bien ressentie.

Ce jour là, elle se promenait dans les jardins. Les fleurs avaient toutes éclos et le verger était plein à craquer de beaux fruits mûrs. Les odeurs lui chatouillaient les narines et lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Lily avait envie de goûter une poire, et donc, s'introduisit dans le jardin. Elle choisit la plus belle qui était à sa hauteur et la cueillit délicatement. Elle retourna sur le chemin qui la conduirait au manoir avec l'intention de demander à son elfe de lui préparer pour le goûter un gâteau aux poires. Arrivée à mi-chemin, une envie pressante la prit subitement et elle dut se mettre à courir jusqu'au WC du rez-de-chaussée de la demeure. Depuis lors, elle avait demandé à ce qu'il y ait des toilettes dans le jardin. Lucius avait fait apparaître une petite maisonnette d'apparence candide qui se mariait très bien avec la flore environnante.

Le huitième mois se passa relativement bien, si ce n'est qu'elle devait éviter la moindre fatigue et qu'elle était obligée de rester dans le manoir.

Puis vint le trois juillet. Ce jour là, Lily venait juste de se réveiller. Lucius était absent depuis deux jours et ne devait rentrer que dans trois jours. Comme chaque matin, elle se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit vêtue d'une robe verte qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Son ventre était gonflé et elle devait se cambrer pour pouvoir marcher mais elle avait décidé que tous les jours elle irait prendre seule son petit déjeuner. Donc elle referma la porte de la chambre et s'achemina vers les escaliers. Il lui restait à peine quatre ou cinq marches à descendre quand soudain, une vive contraction lui fit perdre son équilibre précaire et elle dévala les dernières marches. Les elfes de maison attirés par le bruit de chute apparurent dans le hall. Quand Cooky vit sa jeune maîtresse à terre, reposante sur un liquide transparent et d'apparence poisseuse, elle se précipita vers elle.

- Oh mon dieu ! Cooky est si désolée d'avoir laissé la maîtresse sans surveillance. Cooky va vous emmener dans la chambre et va envoyer chercher monsieur votre mari.

L'elfe fit ce qu'elle venait de dire et après avoir déposé la jeune femme qui était en train d'accoucher sur son lit, s'apprêta à envoyer un de ses compagnons à la recherche de Lucius.

- Non ! fit Lily entre deux gémissements de douleur. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour faire naître mon bébé.

- Mais madame…la contredit l'elfe pour la première fois, l'enfant ne doit pas naître aujourd'hui. Il risque d'y avoir des complications et la présence de monsieur votre époux pour la santé du bébé est primordiale.

Lily poussa un cri de souffrance et permit à l'elfe d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher Lucius.

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius était dans son bureau en train de signer des papiers administratifs pour le ministère. Il s'apprêtait à signer une lettre pour une demande de fond pour rénover l'aile Est de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste quand un elfe de maison apparut paniqué. Il s'inclina devant Lucius et de sa voix pétrifiée dit :

- Larmu est désolé de déranger le maître dans son travail mais on m'envoie prévenir le maître que la jeune maîtresse est en train d'accoucher de l'enfant du maître.

Lucius sursauta et demanda de sa voix froide et autoritaire :

- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?

L'elfe sursauta et bafouilla :

- La maîtresse est tombée dans les escaliers et l'enfant s'apprête à naître plutôt.

- Au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire va aider les autres à ce que l'accouchement se passe bien.

L'elfe transplana au manoir Abraxas et Lucius se dirigea vers le salon où Narcissa était avec Draco.

- J'ai une urgence au ministère, je rentre ce soir.

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de rien dire que son mari avait déjà transplané.

La première chose que Lucius entendit quand il arriva dans le hall du manoir, fut les cris de douleur de Lily. L'homme fit une grimace. Cela lui rappelait trop le propre accouchement de Narcissa. Sauf que cette fois, on n'était pas dans un hôpital et qu'il n'y avait pas de médicomages pour aider. Lucius gravit les marches et pénétra dans la chambre. Un elfe de maison était en train d'aider la jeune femme à accoucher pendant qu'un autre lui tamponnait le front d'une serviette humide. Lucius s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit comme pour Narcissa, il lui prit la main. Celle-ci se retrouva broyée quand une contraction se fit plus forte. Il resta ainsi durant une bonne trentaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre.

_Le bâtard est né !_ pensa t-il en regardant les elfes s'attardaient autour de l'enfant pour le nettoyer.

Une de ses créatures s'approcha de lui et dit en s'inclinant :

- L'enfant aurait besoin de continuer son développement dans une couveuse car elle est encore trop fragile pour résister à ce monde.

- Elle ? demanda Lily d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Cooky félicite la maîtresse pour avoir donner naissance à une belle petite fille. fit l'elfe de maison en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour lui mettre sa fille dans les bras.

Quand Lily se pencha sur le visage de son enfant, de larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres.

Lucius fit apparaître une sorte de couveuse magique qui aiderait la petite fille à finir son développement. Cooky reprit l'enfant et l'installa dans l'appareil qui lui permettrait de terminer sa croissance, les heures où Lily ne l'allaiterait pas.

Avant de s'endormir, Lily annonça :

- Je lui ai trouvé un prénom.

Elle porta son regard sur sa fille et dit :

- A partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras, Rosanna.

Lucius ne trouva rien à dire sur ce prénom et se dit que de toute façon en tant que fille et que bâtard, cet enfant ne valait rien. Mais ayant le sang des Malfoy, il se devait de l'éduquer comme telle. Et puis maintenant, il avait un autre moyen de pression sur Lily. Si jamais celle-ci retrouverait la mémoire, elle ne pourrait pas porter plainte, étant donné que l'enfant était aussi à lui et serait noté comme tel.

Mais juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, Lily murmura si bas que personne ne l'entendit :

- Oui, tu seras Rosanna Aly Evans.

C'est alors qu'au département des langues de plomb, un dossier au nom de _«_ _Rosanna Aly Evans »_ apparut.

**à suivre...**

* * *


	4. Fuite

**Voilà la suite et cette fois elle a été corrigé ! Nouvelle version ! Meilleure grâce à ma bêta ! Merci ma Potty ! :p  
**

**Résumé : **_Lily est amnésique et Lucius en a profité pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient mariés. Il l'a emmené dans un de ces manoirs avec interdiction de sortir car d'après lui, elle serait en danger dehors car c'est une moldue et la guerre fait rage. Mais Lily se doute des mensonges de Lucius à cause de ses souvenirs qui lui viennent en rêve " Mais comment faire la part entre rêve et réalité ? ". Heureusement que son joyau, sa fille, Rosanna est là. Elle est née le 3 juillet 1982 dans le manoir Abraxas._

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **_**Fuite **_

_« Lily attends ! » entendit-elle._

_La jeune fille rousse se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur._

Dans son lit, Lily remuait et murmurait « montre-toi ».

_« Montre-toi ! »_

_« C'est trop risqué, je n'ai pas envie que tes « amis » me trouvent en train de parler avec toi. »_

_« Mes amis ou les tiens ? » l'interrogea t-elle en croisant les bras._

_« Les deux. » _

_Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, quasi invisibles dans la pénombre du couloir._

_« Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu traînes avec eux. » lui dit-elle doucement. « Tu es différent de ces types. »_

_Le garçon secoua la tête et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un livre qu'il tendit à son amie._

_« Voici le livre que je t'avais promis. »_

_« Merci. » murmura t-elle en gardant la main du garçon dans la sienne et en la serrant. « Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras mon meilleur ami. »_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais Lily comprit dans son regard que leurs sentiments d'amitié étaient réciproques. Il retira alors sa main et retourna d'où il venait. Mais au moment de tourner dans un couloir il se figea car des voix familières se firent entendre._

_« Tiens mais qui voilà ! Ne serait ce pas notre cher Servilo ? Qu'est c'tu fais à traîner tout seul dans les couloirs ? Mais oui, j'oubliais ! Vu que t'as pas d'amis… en même temps, qui voudrait être ami avec toi franchement ? Enfin, soit on a la classe et la popularité, comme moi, soit on a rien…comme toi. »_

_« Dégage sale binoclard ! » cracha le jeune homme._

_« Oh ! Mais on dirait que Servilo est en colère ! Et bien, il va apprendre que ce n'est pas bien du tout de me répondre comme ça… Expelliarmus !! »_

_Le garçon voltigea de l'autre côté du couloir et se cogna violemment au mur._

_« Non mais ça ne va pas ! » cria Lily en se précipitant vers le jeune homme qui était à terre._

BOOM !

« Aïe ! » s'exclama Lily en se relevant.

« Ouiiinnn !! »

« Oh ma chérie ! »

Lily se précipita vers le berceau de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina devant la jeune femme.

« Cooky a entendu du bruit, la maîtresse a-t-elle besoin de l'aide de Cooky ? »

« Non merci Cooky, tu peux retourner te coucher. »

« Bien maîtresse. »

L'elfe transplana et Lily alla s'allonger sur son lit avec sa fille dans les bras. Elle la posa sur son ventre et la regarda téter son pouce. Un fin duvet roux commençait à pousser ce qui avait ravi Lily. Apparemment la seule chose dont le bébé avait héritée de Lucius était ses yeux gris. Yeux gris qui montraient d'ailleurs un signe de fatigue car ils commençaient à se fermer doucement. Lily se releva doucement et déposa Rosanna dans son berceau. Elle la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes puis retourna se mettre dans son lit et réfléchit à son rêve.

Elle avait clairement reconnu la voix du garçon qui avait lancé le sort. C'était le même que dans ses autres rêves. Le mystérieux inconnu à la présence si agréable. Mais pourquoi s'était-il attaqué à l'autre garçon ? Alors qu'il était évidant que ce jeune homme avait un lien très fort avec elle puisqu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Lily toucha doucement son front et se dit que ses souvenirs étaient bien compliqués. Heureusement que Rosanna était là, sinon elle risquerait de devenir folle à force de chercher à se rappeler.

Sa fille. Son cher ange.

Le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui faire. D'ailleurs, la petite allait fêter ses deux ans la semaine prochaine. Déjà deux ans. Comme la vie passe vite. Lucius lui avait dit qu'il allait lui offrir quelque chose de très spécial. Lily craignait le pire. Après tout, pour les un an de Rosanna, n'avait il pas essayé de lui faire faire une sorte de rituel supposé l'intégrer dans le monde magique ?

_La salle à manger était décorée avec soin par les elfes de maison pour fêter comme il se devait les un an de la fille de leur maîtresse. Des papillons multicolores volaient dans la pièce, des rubans en soie et des dentelles de Burano étaient accrochés un peu partout. Quand Lily pénétra dans la pièce avec Rosanna dans les bras, elle fut ébahie par tant de féerie. La petite fille quant à elle tentait d'attraper les papillons qui venaient voler à ses côtés. Elle était vêtue pour cette occasion d'une robe verte dessinée et cousue par la plus grande marque pour enfants de la planète « enfant-team ». Lily installa sa fille dans sa chaise haute et prit place à ses côtés pour attendre Lucius. Celui-ci arriva peu de temps après et le repas d'anniversaire put commencer._

_Quand les elfes vinrent ramasser les couverts du dessert, Lucius se leva et ordonna à Lily de le suivre avec Rosanna. Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon qui était dans le noir, seulement éclairé par des bougies. Lucius se plaça devant ce qui semblait être un autel et prit un grand couteau._

_« Chaque enfant de sang-pur, le jour de ses un an, se voit intégré à la communauté magique avec ce rituel. »_

_Lily, choquée et pétrifiée d'horreur par cette idée, regarda Lucius approcher._

_« Donne-moi Rosanna. »_

_Lucius n'attendit pas son consentement et lui prit la petite fille des bras. Il s'approcha de l'autel et la posa dessus. Au moment où Lucius se pencha sur l'enfant, celle-ci se mit à pleurer ce qui réveilla Lily de sa torpeur. Elle se précipita soudain vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras._

_« Repose-la ! » ordonna Lucius._

_« Il est hors de question que tu mutiles ma fille. Ce n'est pas une sang pur donc elle n'a pas à faire ton rituel. Je croyais que tu étais fier d'avoir épousé une moldue ? »_

_Lucius grimaça de dégoût. Mais Lily, trop concentrée à calmer sa fille, ne le remarqua pas._

_« Bien. » fit Lucius en reposant le couteau. « Je voulais offrir à… ma fille un avenir digne de son rang mais puisque tu insistes pour qu'elle soit comme tous les autres, je ne peux rien y faire. »_

_Lucius quitta la pièce en colère. Son plan pour mettre Rosanna sous son contrôle fut un échec cuisant._

_Lily soupira et serra sa fille dans ses bras._

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait te faire, mais dans tous les cas tu l'as échappé belle, ma puce. »_

Pendant les absences de Lucius, Lily avait essayé de trouver ce qu'il avait essayé de faire à sa fille. Après maintes et maintes lectures infructueuses, elle avait trouvé le rituel dans un livre intitulé « _La vie sous votre contrôle »_. Depuis ce moment là, Lily ne laissait jamais sa fille sans surveillance, surtout quand Lucius était à la maison. Et quand elle ne pouvait pas la surveiller, elle demandait à Cooky de le faire. L'elfe avait pour ordres de ne pas quitter Rosanna des yeux ou de ne pas laisser Rosanna et Lucius dans la même pièce.

Le 3 juillet arriva donc, et pour l'occasion, Lily avait habillé sa fille d'une belle robe bleue marine et avait attaché ses cheveux en deux couettes hautes avec deux rubans blancs. La petite fille était ravie et arborait un sourire immense.

Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la salle à manger qui comme l'année précédente resplendissait de beauté. Cooky apparut et souhaita un bon anniversaire à sa jeune maîtresse, elle tenait dans sa main un petit paquet emballé maladroitement qu'elle tendit à Lily.

« Cooky les a faits spécialement pour la jeune maîtresse. Cooky sait que ce n'est pas la période mais Cooky avait remarqué que la jeune maîtresse n'en avait pas. »

Lily sourit gentiment à l'elfe en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu offrir à sa fille.

« Merci Cooky, c'est très gentil de ta part. »

L'elfe rougit et disparut au moment où Lucius rentra dans la pièce. Rosanna, qui s'était éloignée pour observer les poissons exotiques qui nageaient dans l'aquarium, se précipita vers sa mère. Lily prit la petite fille dans ses bras et alla l'installer dans sa chaise. Lucius observa le paquet que tenait Lily mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le repas d'anniversaire fut servit sous la bonne humeur de Rosanna qui comme tous les enfants de son âge, mangeait en n'en mettant la moitié à côté.

Lucius soupira intérieurement et se dit qu'heureusement que Narcissa était une sang pur et qu'elle avait laissé la tâche des repas aux elfes de maisons. Et puis, maintenant Draco avait quatre ans et se comportait déjà en digne héritier des Malfoy.

Sauf que Lucius ne savait pas que lorsqu'il quittait le manoir Malfoy, Narcissa congédiait ses elfes et s'occupait seule et avec amour de son unique enfant et sûrement du seul qu'elle aurait jamais, car selon les médicomages c'était déjà un miracle que Draco soit né. Elle le nourrissait, le berçait avec tendresse le soir, lui racontait des histoires de chevaliers, de princes et princesses et essayait de lui faire connaître le sentiment de l'amour. Le petit Draco du haut de ses quatre ans savait son rôle d'héritier. Il savait que face à son père, il devait adopter une attitude aristocratique, mais que seul avec sa mère, il pouvait laisser surgir sa vraie personnalité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être tout le temps lui-même mais savait que s'il ne se comportait pas comme son père le voulait il aurait une punition. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Car les punitions de son père faisaient mal, très mal. Et que des fois, sa mère les prenait à sa place et que quand il était sous sa couette, il l'entendait crier.

Oui, Draco était un petit garçon suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas son père, mais que s'il voulait que sa mère arrête de crier, il devait faire tous ce que son père lui demandait. Il savait qu'il devra être comme son paternel, mais gardait au fond de lui un petit coffre où il garderait tout ce que sa mère lui avait appris, pour se réconforter.

Lucius eu un fugitif sourire en pensant à son héritier. Il ferait de Draco sa copie conforme et lui choisirait une épouse digne de son nom. Il pensait justement à sa rencontre avec les Parkinson et leur héritière, Pansy. Elle avait le même âge que Draco et ferait sûrement une parfaite épouse pour son fils. Il devait retourner voir les Parkinson pour régler les derniers détails des fiançailles. Il n'en avait touché mot à Narcissa car celle-ci refuserait de lier son fils à cette famille qui avait soutenu le Lord. Mais c'était lui qui commandait et elle n'avait rien à dire sur ces décisions.

Le moment du dessert était venu et Lucius se décida à parler.

« Je t'avais dit que j'aurais quelque chose de spéciale à offrir à Rosanna. »

En entendant son prénom, la petite fille redressa la tête et observa le monsieur au regard qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas encore le savoir mais ce regard la hanterait une bonne partie de son enfance, comblant la plupart de ses cauchemars et la faisant se réveiller en sueur et courir dans le lit de sa mère.

Lucius sortit de sa poche un petit paquet d'à peine cinq centimètres de diamètre enveloppé dans du papier argent.

« Puisque tu n'as pas voulu me laisser faire le rituel d'intégration de ses un an… »

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Lucius, Lily sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

« …je me vois dans l'obligation de reporter le cadeau que j'avais prévu d'offrir pour l'occasion de ses deux ans. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda Lucius déballer le paquet argent pour en sortir un collier argenté serti d'une pierre précieuse que Lily pensait avoir déjà vu dans un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait lu : une pierre de lune.

_« Pourquoi offre t-il un bijou comme ça à Rosanna ? » _se demandait Lily.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Lucius expliqua son choix :

« C'est une coutume oubliée depuis des siècles et qui aujourd'hui passe pour n'être que fabulation. Offrir un bijou en rapport avec la position des astres lors de la naissance de l'enfant le protège des malédictions. »

Lily doutait fortement de cette réponse et se promettait de rechercher ce que pouvait signifier réellement cette coutume et ce bijou.

« Mais vu que tu n'as pas accepté de faire de Rosanna une sorcière digne de son rang, je crois que je vais garder ce bijou jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses de ta conduite de l'an passé. »

« _S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, il y a bien longtemps que cette bâtarde serait noyée au fond de l'étang ! » _pensa alors Lucius, attendant les excuses de Lily.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il osait lui demander des excuses après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Il voulait la punir à travers sa fille.

« Mais enfin Lucius, cela s'est passé il y a un an ! Tu ne peux pas priver Rosanna de quelque chose juste parce que tu m'en veux ! »

« Ce bijou est aussi précieux que mille diamants ! Le mettre entre les mains d'une gamine _(qui en plus n'est pas totalement une sang-pur)_ serait un sacrilège indigne de mon rang ! Si tu veux que Rosanna profite des pouvoirs de ce bijou, il faut qu'elle le mérite ! Et pour cela elle doit passer le rituel ! »

Lily sentait enfin où voulait en venir Lucius. Il voulait que Lily cède à son désir de protéger sa fille et qu'elle accepte le rituel afin, soi-disant, de l'intégrer comme une sang-pur, et pour cela il lui faisait un chantage affectif en menaçant (indirectement) la sécurité de sa fille. Et même si à présent Lily savait que la pierre de lune ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à Rosanna, elle savait aussi la vérité sur ce rituel.

« Jamais Lucius, tu m'entends ! Jamais ma fille ne fera ce rituel ! Je préférerai mourir plutôt que… »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucius lui avait enserré le cou et l'avait approché de son visage.

« Oh que non ma belle ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va mourir si tu n'acceptes pas ce rituel. »

Lily écarquilla grand les yeux après ses paroles.

« Hum. Je vois que tu as compris. »

Lucius la relâcha et Lily tomba à genoux en se massant le cou.

« Mais… je… je croyais que tu m'aimais Lucius ? » tenta de s'en sortir Lily les yeux embués de larmes de douleur.

« Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ». sourit-il sadiquement en lui caressant les cheveux. « Mais ça fait deux ans que je te laisse faire à ta guise avec Rosanna, et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui commande. Et si tu ne veux pas voir souffrir ta fille adorée, tu as intérêt à m'obéir. »

« C'est aussi ta fille, Lucius. » sanglota Lily les poings accrochés au tapis angora, se fustigeant d'être aussi faible à un tel moment.

« Et c'est pour ça que je veux le meilleur pour elle. Et elle ne l'obtiendra qu'en suivant mes directives. »

Lucius retira sa main des cheveux de Lily et prit le collier qui était toujours sur la table. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et du coin de l'œil, Lily le vit soulever le tableau qui représentait un paysage d'automne et en sortir un petit coffret en bois. Il posa délicatement le collier sur le coussin en soie et après avoir refermé le coffre, le replaça dans la cavité située derrière la peinture.

Lily reporta son regard vers le tapis et se demanda pourquoi Lucius ne jetait pas de sort sur sa cache. Mais à peine le temps de creuser la question, elle l'entendit prononcer une formule. Lily tenta de la mémoriser. Elle voulait faire payer à Lucius toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir et pour cela quelle meilleure solution que de le quitter en lui volant ce bijou.

Une fois l'objet en sûreté, Lucius se tourna vers Lily, qui était toujours à genoux sur son tapis, cessant de pleurer. Il sourit devant cet être pitoyable puis se tourna vers la petite fille qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'accident. De grosses larmes roulaient sur son visage rubicond mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Parfait ! » se réjouit-il en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la porte, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna et pointa sa baguette vers Rosanna. Au moment où il franchit la porte, les pleurs de la petite se firent entendre. Lily se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de la petite et pleurant en silence pendant qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, Lucius était encore absent, mais seulement pour la journée. Lily était donc dans la bibliothèque, cherchant des informations sur la pierre de lune, Rosanna jouant à ses pieds. La petite fille portait une jolie paire de gants blancs, tricotée par Cooky en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, qu'elle avait absolument voulu mettre.

La jeune femme n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, elle trouva les indications qu'elle cherchait dans le premier livre qu'elle avait pris :_ « Pierres précieuses à travers le temps et leurs effets »_. Ce livre était une édition limitée, seulement trois ouvrages furent publiés et un sortilège empêchait sa reproduction. De plus, elle avait remarqué que Lucius en possédait un autre ouvrage dans la partie _« Histoires des familles »_.

Lily commença sa lecture et au fur et à mesure se rendit compte qu'effectivement, la pierre de lune protégeait son porteur. Elle pâlit en arrivant au passage où il était question de poison :_ « La pierre de lune est un __remède efficace pour combattre l'empoisonnement ou pour écarter les poisons »_.

Serait-il possible que Lucius ose empoisonner sa propre fille ?

_« Offrir un bijou en accord avec les astres du jour de la naissance de l'enfant stimule le pouvoir de la pierre et favorise ses protections. On peut donner un bijou sans rapport avec les astres mais son pouvoir serait moindre et les effets effacés. »_

_« La pierre de lune est rarissime et chère, la trouver revient du miracle ou de la chance. Sa fabrication, qui est plausible, est très longue et toute aussi chère que la pierre elle-même, si ce n'est même plus. Toutefois, il n'est pas improbable de la trouver si on a la possibilité d'aller en Inde où les mines regorgent de richesses encore inconnues de nos jours. _

_Je me souviens d'un jour où mes recherches m'avaient mené dans ce pays, je me suis retrouvé avec du matériel moldu, creusant et piochant la terre, pour dénicher cette pierre dont mes renseignements m'ont assuré que je la trouverai ici. Après des jours de dur labeur, j'ai découvert un filon de pierre de lune qui aurait pu m'apporter richesse et gloire. _

_Aux derniers jours de ma vie, j'écris ses quelques lignes pour faire comprendre à quiconque voudrait utiliser le pouvoir des pierres à des fins mauvaises que contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, elles sont vivantes et sentent la tromperie. J'avais eu l'intention d'exploiter le filon pour accroître la petite fortune que je possédais déjà mais un éboulement eu lieu, ensevelissant tous les mineurs au courant de cette découverte et me blessa gravement. J'ai attrapé à cause de mes blessures une maladie grave et incurable. Il me reste à peine une semaine à vivre. Un chaman m'a appris que les pierres se sont vengées d'avoir été dérangées dans leur repos. Sur le coup, je l'ai pris pour un fou, mais il possédait une pierre de lune et quand il la déposa dans ma main, avant d'être brûlé, j'ai senti comme un cœur battre tout doucement »._

Lily était incroyablement intriguée par cette histoire. Les pierres auraient une âme ? Non ! Selon l'auteur ce serait plutôt une sorte d'énergie intérieure.

« Je dois récupérer cette pierre ! Maintenant que je sais ça, je ne peux pas laisser ce trésor en possession de Lucius. Mais comment faire ? »

Lily se souvint de la formule lancée par Lucius et passa le reste de la journée à trouver un contre sort.

Mais comment le lancer sans baguette ?

C'est en se demandant ça qu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque, pour ne pas que Lucius la trouve là-bas. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et déposa Rosanna dans son parc où Cooky vint la rejoindre, avant de se diriger vers son miroir. Elle observa les traces rouges qui se trouvaient sur son cou, là où Lucius avait serré. Elles étaient en train de disparaître. Lily observa une dernière fois son reflet avant de se tourner vers Rosanna. A peine eut-elle détournée la tête qu'elle se figea et revint vers son reflet lentement.

Les 'deux Lily' s'observaient.

Emeraudes dans émeraudes.

_« L'émeraude est une des pierres précieuses les plus dangereuses. Indépendamment de ses autres effets, elle est capable de renforcer la mémoire aussi bien que de l'effacer. C'est pour cela qu'elle est utilisée seulement comme pierre décorative. » _ lui rétorqua son reflet en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de redevenir comme avant.

Renforcer la mémoire…

Lily sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas fait attention avant ? Ses rêves étaient du à sa mémoire, donc théoriquement, elle avait juste besoin d'un petit peu d'aide pour se souvenir.

Mais où allait-elle trouver de l'émeraude ?

De l'émeraude…

…vert…

…comme les serpents…

…Serpentard !

Les décorations du salon à coté de la bibliothèque.

_« C'est une des pièces dont je suis le plus fier ! Elle représente Salazar Serpentard en plein combat contre des m…mercenaires »_ lui avait dit Lucius, le jour où il lui faisait visiter le manoir. Dans la pièce il y avait une armure argentée avec des écussons fait avec de véritables émeraudes brutes (selon Lucius).

Lily avait détesté cette pièce dès l'instant où elle y avait mise les pieds. Mais en ce moment, elle était en train d'y courir à vive allure.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas qui cogna contre le mur et fit trembler la vitrine composée de petits objets de valeur se trouvant à côté. Elle se trouva face à l'imposante armure du fondateur qui semblait la fixer. Rassemblant son courage, elle s'approcha de la cuirasse et repéra les émeraudes qui scintillaient. Elle tendit une main tremblante.

_« Elles sont capables de renforcer la mémoire aussi bien que de l'effacer »_

_« Maintenant c'est quitte ou double Lily ! »_ se dit-elle en attrapant la pierre entre le pouce et l'index et en l'arrachant de l'écusson.

Elle mit le morceau d'émeraude dans le creux de sa main et serra le poing aussi fort que possible.

Aucune réaction.

Lily tomba à genoux par terre, le poing serrant l'émeraude toujours fermé et posé sur le tapis noir. Des larmes de frustration et de découragement apparurent dans ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues et finirent leur route sur le sol ou bien sur ses mains.

Au moment du contact de la larme salée sur son poing serré, Lily sentit une sorte de battement venir de son poing et une grande chaleur envahit son être avant qu'un flash ne l'éblouisse.

Et là, elle sut.

Elle sut que Lucius lui avait mentit. _Ils n'étaient pas mariés._

Elle sut qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et ne l'avait jamais aimé. _Et surtout que lui non plus ne l'aimait pas._

Elle sut qu'il était mauvais, plus que mauvais même._ Il n'est pas du bon côté dans cette guerre._

Et plus que tout, elle sut qu'elle aussi était une sorcière.

_Elle avait onze ans. Comme son père travaillait ce mois de Juillet, ils n'étaient pas partis en vacances. Toute la famille déjeunait tranquillement quand soudain, un drôle d'oiseau entra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une lettre devant elle avant de repartir. Elle regarda l'étrange missive avant que son père lui demande si elle voulait qu'il l'ouvre à sa place. Elle secoua la tête et désigna son nom sur l'enveloppe. Elle la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit doucement et parcouru la lettre en tremblant. Quand elle eut fini sa lecture, elle la tendit à ses parents._

_« Oh. On a une sorcière dans la famille ! » réussirent-ils à dire. « Et bien écoute… bravo ! »_

_Ses parents la serrèrent, émus et toujours étonnés, dans leurs bras. Elle se tourna vers Pétunia qui la regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et…de déception ? De jalousie ? »_

Une colère sans nom l'envahit qui fit trembler le manoir. Les vitres de la bâtisse explosèrent ainsi que les vitrines et les porcelaines se trouvant dedans.

Lucius arriva dans la pièce se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Et bien, que se passe t-il ici ? »

_Ce monstre avait osé lui enlever des années de sa vie en la gardant prisonnière. Il avait osé lui mentir durant ces deux ans où elle habitait ici._

« Je me souviens Malfoy ! » lui dit-elle, la rage plein les yeux.

Lucius pâlit soudain.

« Je me souviens !! Peut-être pas de tout, mais je sais que tu m'as menti sur toute la ligne. »

Une bourrasque entoura la jeune femme rousse, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage déformé par la rage, la faisant ressembler à un démon ou pour le coup à une véritable sorcière des contes, les verrues en moins.

Lucius s'apprêta à pointer sa baguette sur son opposante mais une énorme vague de magie l'envoya valser contre le chambranle de la porte où il se cogna et s'évanouit.

Voyant ça, Lily se calma et prit la baguette de l'homme. Elle lança un sortilège pour récupérer sa propre baguette, ne sachant pas qu'elle était enfermée dans une tombe fictive, elle eut du mal à la faire apparaître mais elle n'avait pas passé deux ans de sa vie à ne rien faire dans ce manoir et connaissait pas mal de sortilèges d'attraction puissants.

Une fois sa baguette en main, elle rompit celle de l'homme blond avec une colère évidente et mit les morceaux du bâton en évidence sur le bureau. Puis elle enjamba le corps de Lucius et se dirigea vers le salon pour mettre son plan à l'action. Elle lança avec détermination le contre sort sur la peinture et prit le bijou du coffret avant de remettre ce dernier dans sa cachette et de refermer le tableau. Le bijou en main, elle monta à l'étage et retrouva l'elfe qui essayait de calmer sa fille.

« Que se passe t-il maîtresse ? » demanda l'elfe, une fois que Lily avait récupéré sa fille dans les bras.

« On s'en va Cooky. » dit-elle. « Tu peux retrouver ta liberté. »

L'elfe la regarda avec horreur et secoua la tête vivement avant de s'écrier :

« Non ! Si la maîtresse s'en va, Cooky reste avec la maîtresse ! Cooky veut passer sa vie à aider la maîtresse. Et puis, si la maîtresse quitte le manoir, la maîtresse aura besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de Rosanna. »

Bien que Lily n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un qui la considérait comme un être totalement supérieur, elle ne pouvait nier que l'aide de l'elfe lui était, et serait précieuse.

« C'est d'accord Cooky, je veux bien que tu nous accompagnes. »

Sachant qu'elle pouvait rester avec ses maîtresses, l'elfe mis un temps à réagir tellement elle était stupéfaite de la réponse de Lily. Puis, elle sauta de joie, des larmes coulant de ses gros yeux globuleux.

Lily sourit puis fit ses valises avec l'aide de la magie. Elle sortit du manoir en faisant attention à ce que Lucius ne se soit pas réveillé entre temps et qu'il soit embusqué quelque part. Elle arriva à l'entrée du domaine, avec ses bagages rétrécis dans une poche, sa fille dans un bras et sa baguette dans l'autre, et une elfe qui sautillait à ses côtés.

« Où la maîtresse compte t-elle aller ? » demanda l'elfe qui avait arrêté de sautiller et à présent qu'elles étaient sorties du domaine Malfoy, qui regardait autour d'elle, aux aguets.

« Dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelle d'une ville où nous étions partis en vacances, ma famille et moi. C'est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, j'espère que personne ne nous retrouvera là-bas. Surtout pas Lucius. »

L'elfe hocha la tête.

« Et vu que je ne sais plus trop transplaner, je ne sais pas comment y aller. De plus, il n'est pas question que je me montre dans une ville, on pourrait me reconnaître. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je ne préfère pas risquer d'être repérée par des sbires du mauvais camp.

« Cooky peut proposer quelque chose à la maîtresse ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Bien sûr .»

« La magie des elfes est puissante et différente de celle des sorciers. Cooky peut transplaner avec la maîtresse et avec la jeune maîtresse sa fille. Il suffira que la maîtresse tienne la serviette de Cooky et que Cooky pense à la destination de la maîtresse. Oh… mais la maîtresse ne voudra jamais tenir la serviette de Cooky, ce serait trop de noblesse que de toucher… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je peux même te tenir la main. Mais tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Lily impressionnée.

« Merci beaucoup maîtresse. Cooky ne l'a pas fait depuis très longtemps mais Cooky veut le faire et aider la maîtresse. »

« Bien. » lui sourit Lily. « Tu va essayer et si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera une autre solution. »

Lily pensa et dit la destination à l'elfe de maison, lui tendit la main, après avoir rangé sa baguette, et la serra fort. Elle ferma les yeux en serrant sa fille et pensa à une ruelle calme de la ville où petite, elle s'était perdue. Elle sentit une sensation étrangère mais pas désagréable pénétrer en elle. Elle la laissa l'imprégner puis elle fut serrée dans un étau. Mais avant d'être arrivée à destination, Lily crut que le transplanage de l'elfe allait s'amenuiser.

_« Oh non ! Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain » _ironisa t-elle alors qu'elles étaient au dessus de l'océan Atlantique.

Mais la magie de l'elfe fit son travail, et cette force les poussa à destination.

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva devant un immeuble en brique ou un clochard les regardait complètement éberlué.

« Z'est… z'est la d'nière fois que j'bois c'truc ! » grogna-t-il en jetant au loin la bouteille vide qu'il tenait à la main.

Lily suivit du regard le trajet de la bouteille qui alla s'éclater contre un panneau publicitaire qui vantait les mérites d'un alcool.

Lily sourit, heureuse, et annonça :

« Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

**à suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Bizzz**


	5. Rencontres

**Voilà la suite ! Bien que j'ai terminé ce chapitre assez vite, il a du attendre de passer à travers les mains de ma bêta pour enlever les-au combien nombreuses XD- fautes qui m'auraient échappé ! XD Bêta que d'ailleurs je remercie pour son super travail ! Je t'aime ma Potty ! :p**

**En tout cas, MERCI pour vos reviews, ça fait hyper plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plaît ! **

**Pour la suite, je ne sais toujours pas exactement quand est-ce qu'elle arrivera, mais j'essayerai de faire vite ! **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **_**Rencontres**_

_12 ans plus tard._

« Eliane ! Eliane ! »

Une jeune femme rousse se retourna et sourit à son amie qui l'appelait.

« Bonjour Kateryn. »

Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui fit la bise.

« Ca fait deux minutes que je t'appelle ! » la gronda faussement Kateryn.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. » s'excusa Eliane.

« J'ai vu ça. »

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, si toi et ta fille étiez libres dimanche pour un barbecue ? Avec ce beau temps, Gérard a décidé d'inaugurer notre nouveau barbecue ! » rit Kateryn.

« C'est une bonne idée. Tu peux compter sur nous. »

« Bien ! Je te quitte ici, je dois aller chez le pressing. A dimanche alors ! »

« A dimanche. »

Kateryn traversa la rue alors qu'Eliane continua son chemin. Elle pénétra dans une petite cour et salua quelques habitants de l'immeuble où elle et sa fille logeaient depuis maintenant onze ans. Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au troisième étage où elle entra dans son appartement. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se retourna et vit qu'une oreille semblable à celle d'une chauve souris dépassait du mur de l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Il n'y a que moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Bonjour dame Lily ! » fit alors Cooky en arrivant dans le couloir. « Votre journée s'est elle bien passée ? »

« Très bien, merci Cooky. » répondit Lily en accrochant sa veste sur la patère.

« Cooky a entendu le téléphone sonner et que Monsieur Lawrence vous a laissé un message sur le répondeur. » prévint l'elfe en retournant dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

« Je vais l'écouter tout de suite. »

Lily se dirigea vers le salon où était posé le téléphone fixe et appuya sur le répondeur où la voix de son patron se fit entendre.

« Miss Evans, demain nous recevrons un nouvel arrivage de livres et je souhaiterai que vous me fassiez l'inventaire pour qu'ils soient en rayonnage d'ici mardi. »

Clair, net et précis !

Lily soupira et effaça le message. Mr Lawrence était son patron depuis onze ans, mais n'avait jamais fait preuve de gentillesse envers elle, d'ailleurs il n'avait fait preuve de gentillesse à personne. Il parlait d'un ton cassant à tous ses employés. Il était le propriétaire d'une bonne douzaine de bibliothèques à travers le pays et les dirigeait avec une poigne de fer. Mais Lily ne regrettait pas son choix, elle adorait les livres et son travail de bibliothécaire lui apportait la sérénité et la liberté qui lui avaient manquées pendant deux ans.

Soudain, Lily sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe et se mit à sourire. Elle se baissa et caressa Sacha, leur chat roux de la race des Tiffany. Dans cet appartement, en plus de Cooky, l'elfe de maison, elle possédait deux chats mâles de deux ans, Sacha et Pacha un angora blanc aux yeux verts et un…

Lily ne put finir sa pensée qu'un gros bruit la fit sursauter et sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva avec un labrador noir de cinquante kilos sur le ventre en train de lui laver le visage.

« Galatée ! » rit Lily en repoussant le chien.

…et un labrador noir femelle d'un an et demi du nom de Galatée.

Le chien recula mais continua à tourner autour de Lily en remuant la queue.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ma belle. » dit Lily en lui gratouillant entre les deux oreilles.

« C'est incroyable comment ce chien peut te sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. » fit une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lily sourit à sa fille.

« Comment s'est passé ce dernier examen de métamorphose ? »

« Bien ! J'ai juste eu du mal à retransformer mon rat en théière mais sinon je pense m'en sortir avec _Excellent Effort_. » répondit Rosanna s'asseyant sur le canapé en prenant Sacha sur ses genoux. « Mais heureusement, maintenant ce sont les vacances ! »

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour passer le temps cet été ? » lui demanda sa mère en lui donnant un verre de jus de fruit.

« Non, toute la classe fait un truc cet été et Jess est partie à Londres avec ses parents, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle rencontrera mon géniteur ? »

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, il n'est pas du genre à aller chez les moldus. »

« Je me demande… »commença Rosanna en caressant le félidé.

« Oui ? » questionna Lily.

« Est-ce que un jour on ira en Angleterre nous aussi, pour au moins rencontrer les personnes de ton enfance ? »

Lily soupira. Bien qu'elle ait dit la vérité à sa fille quand elle fut en âge de comprendre, en édulcorant certains passages bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais pu l'empêcher de vouloir connaître l'endroit où sa mère avait passé son enfance.

« Si ça se trouve tu manques à ta famille ou à tes amis ! » rajouta Rosanna. « Si ça se trouve, j'ai même des grands-parents quelques parts en Angleterre qui s'inquiètent de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leur fille ! »

« Tu as tellement envie d'aller là-bas alors que c'est la guerre ? » l'interrogea sa mère. « Il se peut que ce soit horrible et que je ne sois pas le bienvenue ! Ou alors tu as juste envie de rencontrer ton géniteur ? »

Géniteur. Voilà comment depuis des années elle appelait Lucius. Sa fille avait pris l'habitude aussi. Mais Lily comprenait le désir de Rosanna de vouloir rencontrer son père et…

« NON ! »

Lily sursauta et regarda sa fille qui était à présent debout.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer cet homme. C'est vrai que je souhaiterai l'avoir en face de moi mais seulement pour lui cracher à la figure pour t'avoir autant fait souffrir. Je le hais même si je ne l'ai jamais connu juste parce qu'il a osé se servir de toi comme on le fait d'une serpillière ! Et je regrette simplement d'être née et que tous les jours tu doives avoir sous les yeux le résultat d'une période humiliante de ta vie. »

Lily pleurait à présent. Sa fille, le joyau de son existence croyait qu'elle souffrait de lui avoir donné la vie.

La femme rousse se leva et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Ecoutes-moi bien Rosanna. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette Terre. De ce que m'a fait subir ton géniteur, tu es ce qu'il m'a laissé de mieux. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sortie vivante. Tu es mon oxygène, quand tu es loin de moi, il suffit que je pense à toi pour être rechargée à plein. »

Lily s'écarta de sa fille et rajouta en la tenant par les épaules :

« Tu es ma force, mon courage, ma vie et je t'interdis de penser que je regrette ta naissance. Pas un seul jour ne s'est passé sans que j'aie pu remercier le destin de t'avoir mis au monde. Je t'aime Rosanna Aly Evans, à jamais et pour toujours ! »

La jeune fille rousse de presque quatorze ans éclata en sanglots en se blottissant contre sa mère et en lui murmurant un _« Je t'aime aussi maman »_.

Lily caressa les cheveux roux de sa fille qui contrairement aux siens qui étaient à présent courts, lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules.

Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'elfe de maison n'arrive en déposant le repas sur la table du salon. Elles se séparèrent en essuyant leurs yeux et s'installèrent pour manger. Après ce passage intense en émotions, la mère et la fille parlèrent de choses banales et chacune alla se coucher avec un sentiment de calme et de sérénité.

Le week-end fut semblable à tous les autres. Le samedi Lily alla travailler dans sa bibliothèque et Rosanna commença ses devoirs de vacances. Puis, le dimanche, elles allèrent au barbecue tenu par Kateryn et Gérard.

Kateryn était la première personne que Lily avait rencontré en arrivant à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle les avait hébergé elle et sa fille dans sa chambre d'amis et avait même aidé Lily à trouver du travail dans la bibliothèque où elle était la sous gérante. Elle sut immédiatement que Lily était une sorcière et Cooky put aller à son aise dans la maison quand elle était là.

Mais comment sut-elle cela ?

_Lily était apparue dans la grande avenue de la ville, baguette en main (au cas où) et n'eut pas le temps de la ranger car elle se fit bousculer par une jeune femme pressée. Celle-ci pesta quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir la baguette de la jeune femme et de la pousser dans la ruelle avec une main sur la bouche._

_« Ne dîtes rien ! » _

_Une foule était passée quelques instants après sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans la ruelle._

_« Bande de groupies idiotes et sans cervelles. » persifla la jeune femme en relâchant Lily._

_« Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? » demanda Lily en serrant sa fille et en tenant plus fortement sa baguette._

_« Je suis comme vous ! » répondit-elle en regardant la baguette magique._

_« Une sorcière ? » s'étonna Lily._

_« Non la fée Viviane ! » ironisa t-elle._

_« Fée ! » s'exclama Rosanna en rigolant._

_Lily serra sa fille plus fort, en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à la jeune femme._

_« Pourquoi tous ces gens vous courraient-ils après ? » demanda Lily._

_« C'est une longue histoire… Et si vous veniez à la maison prendre un café ? » proposa t-elle. « Comme ça vous me raconterez ce qu'il vous est arrivé. »_

_« Qui vous dit qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ? » se méfia Lily._

_« Peut-être le fait que vous semblez sur vos gardes et que vous tenez votre baguette comme si vous craignez que l'on vous attrape ? » _

_Lily ne répondit pas et la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait visé juste._

_« Alors que pensez-vous de ma proposition ? »_

_« Euh… juste pour un café alors ? » _

_« Et bien juste pour un café ! » _

_Kateryn les fit transplaner chez elle et Lily lui raconta, en partie, pourquoi elle fuyait. C'est comme cela qu'elle accepta l'aide de la jeune femme qui s'avérait être un écrivain célèbre pour moldu et qui vivait comme elle en utilisant le moins possible la magie. Son mari, Gérard, était un cracmol, et Kateryn ne voulait pas qu'il se sente diminué. Cooky s'installa avec les deux autres elfes de maison, que Gérard tolérait car ils étaient très utiles pour l'entretien de leur demeure. Et grâce au métier de Kateryn, Lily eut l'idée de changer de nom, ce qui fit que personne ne se doutait de qui elle était._

Le barbecue se passa sans problème. Rosanna discuta avec d'autres jeunes de son âge et sa mère s'amusa dans une partie de pétanque avec les adultes.

Lily se fit même draguer par un charmant homme, collègue de Gérard, qu'elle envoya promener très gentiment.

« Mais enfin Eli ! s'exclama Kateryn quand l'homme fut parti. C'était un bel homme, charmant et intelligent. Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas tenter au moins une fois ? »

« Il ne me plaisait pas ! » répondit Lily sentant que quelque chose au fond d'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse.

« Depuis douze ans que tu vis ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec un homme. Et pourtant, Dieu sait combien tu as un succès fou. »

Lily sourit à son amie.

« Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie d'établir une relation avec un homme et coucher pour un soir ne me correspond pas. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour mon prince viendra sur son beau destrier blanc. » rigola Lily.

« Les contes de fées ne se réalisent que dans les livres. Et puis, Rosanna a besoin d'un modèle masculin. »

« Non ! J'ai juste besoin de maman ! »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir Rosanna qui tendit un verre de ponche à sa mère.

« Et moi ? » se plaignit Kateryn.

« T'as déjà assez bu de la journée comme ça ! » fit son mari en passant à côté d'elle avec un sac de charbon.

« Rabat-joie ! » lui lança sa femme, ce qui fit rire les personnes présentes.

« Merci ma puce. » fit Lily en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire Rosie », dit Kateryn, « mais tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. »

Rosanna grimaça au surnom donné par celle qu'elle appelait « tata Katy », puis se mit à rougir à la fin de la phrase.

Pourtant c'était vrai ! La jeune fille portait une robe blanche aux coutures bordées de bleu marine. Le col était serré par une broche en forme d'ancre marine, et suspendu à son cou, brillait la pierre de lune. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan par un ruban de la même couleur que les coutures. Ses chaussures étaient des ballerines, assorties au ruban. La jeune fille resplendissait de bonheur et Lily en était heureuse.

« Merci. » répondit Rosanna à ce compliment.

« Ne soit pas si gênée ma chérie ! C'est normal de vouloir plaire à ton âge. » rigola Kateryn.

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que… » rougit la jeune fille, embarrassée par ce que sous-entendait sa tante.

« Kateryn voyons ! Ma fille est trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses ! » dit Lily.

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour tomber amoureuse. » répondit Kateryn en s'éloignant pour faire son devoir d'hôte, non s'en avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Lily.

Lily soupira faussement.

« Des fois je me demande pourquoi cette femme est mon amie. »

Rosanna rigola en tapotant le dos de sa mère dans un geste de compassion.

« Elle est complètement folle. » rajouta Lily en souriant à sa fille.

Le barbecue se finit dans une bonne ambiance et les gens rentrèrent chez eux en fin d'après midi, contents de cette journée.

La semaine se déroula sans problème, entre devoir scolaire et travail. Quelques fois, Rosanna accompagnait sa mère à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs car celle-ci lui donnait quelques conseils.

Et puis, ce fut enfin le jour tant attendue par Rosanna. Celui où elle allait avoir ses quatorze ans. Sa mère lui avait promis de l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant sorcier. Elle était toute excitée de rentrer pour la première fois dans un tel établissement. Etant donné qu'elle vivait dans le monde moldu et que son école était un externat se trouvant six pieds sous terre au sens même où on devait descendre un escalier d'au moins 200 marches, elle n'avait que rarement mis les pieds dans le monde sorcier américain.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle irait dans une école de sorcellerie car sa mère le lui avait dit. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans un tel établissement. Un bus scolaire passait prendre le peu d'élèves qui étudiaient là-bas et les déposait devant un immeuble qui ressemblait à une école moldue tout à fait normale. Les gens de l'extérieur ne se doutaient de rien. Les élèves se dirigeaient vers la porte de leur niveau d'étude qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier. Et au bout des marches, ils se retrouvaient dans leur classe qui resterait la même pendant toute l'année. C'était les professeurs qui changeaient de salle et selon la matière, la salle se modifiait.

Une autre porte dans la salle les menait dans la cour qui s'avérait être une sorte de grand préau et qui le midi se changeait en réfectoire ou en salle de conférence selon les besoins.

Les professeurs étaient compétents et la nourriture (préparée par des elfes) était excellente. Ce qui fait que les élèves ne se plaignaient pas, de plus, le taux de réussite aux examens dans cette école était de 100 .

L'idée de ce genre d'établissement venait d'un homme qui en avait marre de quitter sa famille pendant une année et de ne la revoir que pendant certaines vacances scolaires. Avec de nombreux amis, ils décidèrent de construire une école de sorcellerie dans leur ville. Leur travail fut récompensé quand le ministre leur accorda des moyens et leur donna le titre d'établissement scolaire. Au fil des ans, ce type d'établissement se multiplia aux Etats-Unis mais restèrent presque inconnus des sorciers sauf de ceux dont les ancêtres y avaient étudié. C'est pour cela que le nombre d'élèves ne dépassait généralement pas sept par niveau et que les réussites y étaient si importantes.

Kateryn ayant fait sa scolarité dans ce genre d'institut conseilla Lily pour y inscrire sa fille. Rosanna fut acceptée et commença son apprentissage dans les meilleures conditions possibles, dans une classe où tout le monde s'entraidait et où la rivalité n'était pas présente.

Mais bizarrement, la meilleure amie de Rosanna se trouvait être une moldue qu'elle avait connu à l'école primaire. Les deux jeunes filles s'adoraient et passaient tous les week-end ensemble. Mais les vacances d'été du collège moldu où se trouvait Jessie avaient commencé il y a deux semaines, une semaine avant celles de Rosanna, et la jeune fille était partie passer ses vacances chez la famille de son père à Londres, dès le premier jour des vacances.

Alors, pour consoler sa fille qui passerait son premier anniversaire sans sa meilleure amie, Lily avait eu l'idée de l'emmener dans un restaurant sorcier.

Sous les yeux attendris de sa mère, Rosanna finissait d'attacher le ruban argenté qui retenait sa tresse. Pour l'occasion, la jeune fille portait une robe noire à fine bretelles, serrée sur le haut du corps et volante en bas. Des chaussures façon ballerines qui laçaient ses chevilles étaient assorties à son ruban.

« Tiens. » fit Lily en lui tendant une paire de boucle d'oreille pendante qui représentait un croissant de lune.

Rosanna les prit, émue, et les attacha à ses oreilles.

« Tu es magnifique » avoua Lily en lui embrassant le front.

« Merci maman. » sourit Rosanna. « Toi aussi tu es très belle ce soir. »

Effectivement, Lily portait une robe verte (assortie à ses yeux comme lui avait dit Rosanna) à fines bretelles, moulante et longue dont une fente s'ouvrait de la cheville droite jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse droite, laissant voir une jambe fine et musclée. Ses cheveux courts étaient ébouriffés derrière et une mèche lui tombait devant les yeux. A ses oreilles se balançaient des boucles d'oreilles en forme de goutte d'eau de couleur verte également.

Quand ce duo arriva dans le restaurant, il ne passa pas inaperçu. De nombreuses personnes ne se gênèrent pas pour les observer pendant qu'elles suivaient un serveur jusqu'à leur table.

Une fois assise, les clients détournèrent le regard mais les observaient de temps à autres pour savoir d'où venaient ces splendides créatures.

« Maman. » chuchota Rosanna une fois que le serveur eut prit leur commande. « Je n'aime pas la façon dont tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de steak ! »

Lily gloussa.

« N'y fait pas attention, ils finiront bien par se lasser. »

Rosanna acquiesça. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, elles purent manger sans sentir de nombreux regards sur elles.

Cependant, au fond du restaurant, un homme manqua la crise cardiaque quand il aperçut les jeunes femmes entrer dans le restaurant où il attendait un contact. Celui-ci arriva mais l'homme ne put lâcher des yeux bien longtemps la femme plus âgée.

Quand leur entrevue prit fin, les hommes se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant. Cependant, l'homme qui observait les deux femmes, se tint caché en face du restaurant pour ne pas rater leur sortie.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles apparurent à la sortie en train de rire.

Ce rire !

L'homme les suivit à distance raisonnable jusqu'à un immeuble où elles s'engouffrèrent. Il attendit pour être sûr qu'elles ne ressortaient pas puis entra à son tour dans le bâtiment. Il s'approcha des boîtes aux lettres et en lisant les noms, il eut un saut au cœur.

_Evans._

_« C'est impossible ! » se murmura t-il à lui-même._

Il caressa le nom de sa main quand il se retrouva avec une masse de cinquante kilos sur le ventre qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et se cogna violemment sur le sol de marbre.

« Galatée ! » appela Rosanna en essayant d'enlever le chien sur l'homme qui ne bougeait plus.

« Je suis désolée » , s'excusa Rosanna en tirant la chienne plus fort, « c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive et… »

Voyant que l'homme ne réagissait pas, Rosanna se pencha et vit du sang sous la tête de l'étranger.

« Oh non ! » hoqueta t-elle en courant vers l'interphone pour appeler sa mère.

La chienne en profita pour aller faire ses besoins dans le jardin.

« Maman ! Viens vite ! » paniqua Rosanna en regardant l'homme étendue au sol.

Lily sentant la terreur dans la voix de sa fille, apparut quelques secondes après par les escaliers et se stoppa en découvrant Rosanna penchée sur un homme apparemment inconscient.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

« C'est Galatée, elle lui a sauté dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison et l'homme a du se cogner contre le marbre. »

« Je vais l'emmener dans l'appartement et voir ce que je peux faire mais le mieux serait d'appeler une ambulance pour… »

« Non ! » s'affola Rosanna les yeux remplis de larmes. « Ils vont demander comment il s'est fait ça et Galatée va… »

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase tellement les sanglots lui enserraient la gorge.

Lily comprit et dit à sa fille d'aller chercher la chienne pendant qu'elle ramenait l'homme chez elles sans se faire prendre.

Quand Lily entra dans l'appartement, les chats s'enfuirent dans la cuisine en crachant, ce qui lui fit hausser les sourcils d'interrogation.

Elle déposa l'homme inconscient dans son lit et alla dans la salle de bains pour chercher de quoi soigner la blessure. Sa fille et Galatée entrèrent à ce moment et Lily lui ordonna de l'enfermer dans la cuisine avec les chats. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Lily examina la blessure et doucement la désinfecta. Une fois le sang parti, elle vérifia l'inconscience de l'homme et lança un sort pour savoir s'il avait un quelconque traumatisme. Elle soupira quand le sort lui annonça que non.

« Alors ? » demanda Rosanna, nerveuse.

« Il n'a pas de blessures internes. » répondit Lily. « Je pense qu'il a du se cogner aux boîtes aux lettres. »

« Je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait rien de grave. » avoua la jeune fille.

Lily acquiesça et lança un sort de soin qu'elle avait utilisé souvent quand Rosanna était petite pour la soigner des bêtises qu'elle faisait. Puis elles laissèrent l'homme se reposer pendant qu'elles rejoignaient le salon.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a pris à Galatée pour agir comme ça ! » dit Rosanna assise à la table.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa faute. » expliqua Lily. « Sacha et Pacha ont eux aussi eu un comportement étrange. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Rosanna.

« Quand je suis entrée avec l'homme, ils se sont enfuient en crachant. »

« Peut-être qu'il pourra nous dire la raison quand il sera réveillé. » supposa Rosanna, soulagée que Galatée n'ait peut-être rien à voir avec son comportement bizarre.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car quelques minutes après leur discussion, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre et l'homme apparut à la porte du salon en se tenant la tête.

« Comment va votre tête ? » s'inquiéta Lily en s'approchant de l'inconnu.

L'homme sursauta et ancra ses yeux dorés dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme. Il eut un vif sursaut et pour ne pas s'évanouir, du s'accrocher au chambranle de la porte.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Lily en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

« Je…oui…merci. » bégaya t-il.

« Rosanna, va chercher quelque chose à boire pour le monsieur. » demanda Lily à sa fille. « Quelque chose de précis vous ferez plaisir ? »

« Quelque chose de fort, s'il vous plaît. »

« Nous n'avons pas d'alcool. » fit remarquer Rosanna en cherchant dans le buffet. « Ah si ! Il nous reste de la liqueur. »

« Ca ira ! Merci. »

Rosanna servit un verre à l'étrange monsieur et posa la bouteille sur la table basse.

« On ne vous a jamais vu ici. » constata Lily. « Vous avez de la famille dans l'immeuble ? »

« Pas exactement. » avoua t-il.

L'homme se demandait comment il allait leur expliquer ce qu'il était venu chercher ici.

« En fait », reprit-il, « je vous ai suivi depuis le restaurant. »

Et pourquoi pas tout simplement en avouant la vérité.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Lily en le regardant, hébétée.

« Ne pensez pas que je suis un pervers ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de malfaisant. » précisa t-il. « C'est juste que vous ressemblez énormément à une ancienne amie à moi et que coïncidence, vous portez le même nom. »

A cet aveu, Lily blanchit et tira sa baguette de sous sa robe en la pointant sur l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? C'est Lucius qui vous envoie c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Lucius Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'enverrait vous chercher ? » s'étonna l'homme avec un calme impressionnant alors qu'une baguette était pointée sur lui. « Non, c'est simplement une coïncidence si je vous ai rencontré dans ce restaurant. Et puis, Lucius Malfoy est à Azkaban. »

« Où ça ? » s'étonna Lily en baissant un peu sa baguette.

« A Azkaban. C'est une prison sorcière. » expliqua l'homme.

« Bien fait pour cette raclure ! » s'exclama Rosanna.

L'homme sursauta à l'intonation de la jeune fille. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi semblait-elle connaître Malfoy ?

« Au fait, » commença l'homme, « je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Remus Lupin. »

Il tendit sa main à Lily qui hésita quelques secondes avant de la serrer à son tour.

« Je suis Eliane Evans et voici ma fille, Rosanna Evans. »

« Bonsoir. » sourit la jeune fille qui, depuis que l'homme lui avait annoncé que son géniteur était en prison, le trouvait plutôt sympathique.

« Eliane n'est pas votre véritable prénom ? N'est-ce pas Lily ? » demanda Remus avec un doux sourire.

La jeune femme regarda plus attentivement l'homme qui se trouvait dans son salon. De taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains courts, des yeux dorés qui pétillaient de bonheur.

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ais pas vu briller autant._

Lily sursauta et se tint la tête alors que des flashs défilaient sous ses paupières clauses.

_Cet homme._

_Remus._

_Sa tristesse._

_Son secret._

_Son ami._

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de son ami.

« Remus ! » s'écria t-elle en pleurant.

« Chut…Je suis là maintenant. Tout va s'arranger. » fit-il en lui frottant le dos.

« Ma mémoire. » sanglota t-elle dans son cou. « Elle n'est pas entière. »

« Je m'en suis douté. » avoua Remus « Mais je vais t'aider à te souvenir. Tu as l'air fatiguée, je vais te coucher.»

Remus porta Lily dans son lit où Rosanna venait de changer les draps. Ils sortirent de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme se reposer.

« Comment comptez-vous l'aider à retrouver toute sa mémoire ? » l'interrogea Rosanna en préparant le canapé pour que l'homme y passe la nuit.

« En la faisant affronter son passé dans le présent d'aujourd'hui. » expliqua t-il.

« C'est-à-dire que l'on va aller en Angleterre ? » demanda la jeune fille, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Exactement. » lui sourit Remus.

Rosanna éteignit la lumière du salon et entra dans sa chambre, rêveuse.

_L'Angleterre…_

**à suivre…**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Mon personnage de Rémus vous paraît-il acceptable ? S'approche t-il plus ou moins de celui de Rowling ?**

**Aimez-vous Galatée ? Et Sacha et Pacha ?**

**Comment trouvez-vous la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Lily ?**

**Sa rencontre avec Kateryn vous semble t-elle plausible ou alors tirée par les cheveux ?**

**J'espère que Rosanna ne fait pas trop Mary-Sue ? Je m'en voudrais si c'est le cas car j'essaye de faire du mieux possible pour qu'elle passe comme un personnage normal qui serait tiré du monde de Rowling ! (Mais bon, je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling non plus)**

**J'aimerais être rassuré chers lecteurs ! J'ai un grand besoin d'attention quand je fais quelque chose qui me tient à cœur ! Je suis une grande insatisfaite de la vie ! (XD)**

**Oulà ! Ça fait beaucoup de question tout ça ! XD**

**Merci pour votre lecture.**

**Bizzz**


	6. Découvertes

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? Il y a un grand avancement dans ce chapitre ! **

**Merci encore à ma bêta Potty (alias Miss Diggory sur le site ;) !)**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Découvertes.**_

Dès le lendemain, Lily et Rosanna préparèrent leurs bagages pour partir en Angleterre. Lily envoya un hibou à Kateryn pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demanda de prendre soin de ses animaux.

- Cooky ne veut pas laisser les maîtresses toutes seules ! renifla l'elfe quand Lily lui annonça qu'elle avait l'intention de la confier à son amie.

- Je suis désolé Cooky, mais tu seras mieux là-bas ! Ton grand âge ne te permet plus de faire autant de choses qu'avant et je pense que tu mérites une retraite en travaillant pour Kateryn.

- La maîtresse pense que Cooky sera un poids pour elles si Cooky vient avec elles ?

- Pas exactement, mais ne sachant pas moi-même ce que je vais trouver là-bas, je préfère que tu restes ici, en sécurité.

L'elfe allait répondre quand Lily l'interrompit :

- Je suis désolé Cooky, mais c'est un ordre !

Cooky ne put que s'incliner en reniflant et partit dans son cagibi.

Rémus créa un portauloin qui les emmènerait le plus proche de Poudlard sans pour autant y pénétrer, à cause de tous les sorts magiques qui renforçaient la sécurité de l'école. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Lily alla ouvrir et reçut son amie dans les bras qui demandait de meilleures explications que celles de Rosanna. Après lui avoir fait comprendre que c'était nécessaire, Kateryn accepta, seulement si, elles promettaient de revenir.

- Bien sûr que je vais revenir Kat ! Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mes amis !

Après une dernière embrassade, Kateryn regarda son amie et sa fille disparaître avec cet inconnu.

Galatée vint lui lécher la main et Kateryn se baissa pour la caresser.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses ma belle, mais je ne crois pas qu'on les reverra de si tôt !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le portoloin les déposa assez près de l'immense forteresse. En Angleterre, il était l'heure du dîner. Les maisons de Pré-au-lard qu'on apercevait depuis ici, étaient illuminées car c'était le crépuscule, mais les nouveaux arrivants n'y firent pas attention.

- C'est là que tu as passé tes études maman ? demanda Rosanna à Lily, les yeux lumineux en pointant du doigt le château, éclairé d'une centaine de bougies flottantes.

Lily ne pouvait le lâcher du regard où ses souvenirs resurgissaient avec vigueur.

_La traversée en barque._

_La répartition._

_Gryffondor._

_La salle commune._

_Les salles de classe._

_La tour d'astronomie…_

- La tour d'astronomie…murmura t- elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lily ? demanda Rémus en l'entendant murmurer.

- Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas, un garçon avec moi. Qui était-ce ?

Rémus détourna le regard devant les émeraudes qui le fixaient.

- Rémus, tu le sais ! Dis le moi !

- Je ne peux pas. finit-il par répondre. Il faut que tu te rappelles toute seule ou sinon tu ne pourras jamais te souvenir.

Il avança sur le sentier qui menait au château, Lily le suivant, la tête baissée. Rosanna qui avait tout écouté, se dit alors que quand sa mère allait se remémorer tous les détails de sa jeunesse, cela risquait de la peiner. Même, de blesser sa famille. Quel était le passé de sa mère pour que Rémus veuille à tout prix qu'elle s'en souvienne le plus vite possible ?

- _Quand tu vas te rappeler, maman, j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas. _chuchota Rosanna en suivant à son tour les deux adultes.

Le trajet vers le château se passa en silence. Rosanna observait les alentours, s'imprégnant de la magie de ce lieu. Lily essayait de se rappeler et plus elle avançait, plus des souvenirs l'envahissaient. Mais il restait toujours quelque chose de coincé dans sa tête ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se rappeler du jeune homme de la tour d'astronomie ?

Rémus, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie après la mort de Sirius, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir perdu la mémoire et refait sa vie. Le loup en lui avait toujours senti que Lily était quelque part, vivante. Mais l'humain, beaucoup plus raisonnable avait fait taire tout espoir. C'est pour cela, lors de son rendez-vous, qu'il ne fut guère surpris de découvrir Lily.

_« Mais maintenant il faudra faire face à tout ce qu'implique cette perte de mémoire »_

Le trio arriva enfin aux portes du château. Rémus les ouvrit et tous les trois, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall.

- Je n'ai averti personne de votre présence. Ils vont être plus que surpris.

- J'imagine. fit Lily, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Les souvenirs te sont ils revenus ? demanda Rosanna.

- Pas tous. avoua Lily avec un regard de reproche à Rémus. Mais certains souvenirs apparaissent sans que je m'en rende compte. Ils sont nettement moins douloureux que d'autres.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont de moindre importance dans ta vie ? suggéra Rémus en montant les grands escaliers.

- Oui peut-être. acquiesça Lily en le suivant.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Rosanna en serrant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

- Au bureau du directeur.

- Ce très cher Albus. soupira Lily, nostalgique.

Le groupe arriva devant la statue qui permettait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

- Tic-tac à la menthe ! prononça Rémus, faisant ouvrir le passage.

Rosanna rigola devant ce mot de passe.

- Albus a toujours eu un goût très prononcé pour les mots de passe sucré. révéla Lily à sa fille.

- Même ceux moldus ?

- Encore plus ceux moldus. précisa Rémus en frappant à la porte.

- Entrez. fit la voix du directeur.

Remus poussa la porte du bureau et pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Lily et Rosanna.

- Ah mon cher Rémus ! Votre mission s'est-elle bien…

Le directeur ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait d'apercevoir les deux autres personnes présentes.

- Bonjour Albus. salua poliment Lily.

- Ahhhh ! Mais je... qu'est ce que… comment est-ce possible ? demanda le directeur, la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est une longue histoire Albus et si vous le voulez, je puis vous la raconter maintenant devant un thé au citron bien chaud, comme autrefois. proposa Lily en souriant doucement.

Le directeur était peut-être un grand sorcier mais il avait depuis longtemps dépassé l'âge de recevoir des chocs aussi violents.

Cependant, Albus se reprit et fit apparaître un service à thé en priant ses invités de s'asseoir.

Une fois tout le monde installé confortablement, Lily débuta son histoire.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, reprit Albus, vous avez été enlevé puis séquestré par Lucius Malfoy qui avait profité de votre perte de mémoire pour vous avoir à sa merci ! De ses deux ans de séquestration est née cette jeune fille, Rosanna. Puis vous avez fuit après avoir retrouvé une partie de votre mémoire et vous croyant toujours en guerre et ne voulant pas vous retrouver face à Lucius Malfoy, vous avec vécu douze ans de manière moldue.

- Enfin presque, Rosanna a étudié dans un externat magique. expliqua Lily. Ce qui fait que une fois par un an, nous étions obligé d'aller faire les achats scolaires.

Albus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, retira ses lunettes et se frotta l'arête du nez. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus puis reporta son attention sur Lily.

- Et vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien de la période entre votre sortie de Poudlard et votre réveil chez Malfoy ?

Lily secoua la tête. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de se souvenir. C'était comme si il y avait un blocage. Comme lorsqu'une personne a subi un choc psychologique puissant et ne plus parler alors que ses cordes vocales fonctionnent correctement.

- C'est-il passé quelque chose de grave durant ces trois ans de vide ? demanda Lily au directeur.

- Je ne crains qu'il me soit impossible de répondre ma chère. C'est à vous de trouver le morceau manquant même si…

- Albus ?

- Il me faudra subir votre colère à ce moment précis. avoua le directeur, une lueur de grande tristesse dans le regard.

**OoOoOoOo**

Rosanna se trouvait devant les portes de la grande salle, selon Rémus.

Sa mère avait décidé de se balader dans Poudlard pour raviver ses souvenirs et elle voulait être seule. Ce que comprenait toute à fait Rosanna. Cependant, Rémus lui avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie pour le dîner et Rosanna n'avait pu qu'accepter. Mais l'homme-loup, venait de se rappeler d'une commission urgente qu'il devait faire à Dumbledore et l'avait laissé devant les portes en s'excusant.

A présent, la jeune fille hésitait à pénétrer dans la salle. Rémus l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas seule et que les autres professeurs étaient encore présents. Finalement, Rosanna inspira une bouffée d'air et poussa les portes.

Le spectacle qui se déployait devant elle la fit se figer. Un magnifique ciel étoilé faisait office de plafond et de temps en temps, on voyait passer une étoile filante.

Un toussotement la fit revenir à elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule table présente dans la pièce. Le bruit avait été émis par une dame d'un certain âge à l'allure sévère qui la fixait suspicieusement.

- Poudlard est interdit aux élèves durant les vacances d'été ! prévint la dame.

- Je…c'est…

- Décidément le vocabulaire baisse de génération en génération. fit sarcastique un homme en noir assis face à la dame. Vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas appris à vous exprimer plus clairement ?

Rosanna fronça les sourcils. C'est clair, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout cet homme.

- Je suis l'invitée du professeur Dumbledore. déclara Rosanna en fixant l'homme en noir.

- Vraiment ? demanda t-il, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

- Vraiment ! affirma Rosanna, ses yeux gris rencontrant ceux noirs de son opposant.

- Severus ! fit une voix venant de derrière Rosanna. Cesse donc de tourmenter cette jeune fille.

Rosanna se tourna pour voir le directeur accompagné de Rémus. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Rémus ? Que faites-vous ici ? l'interrogea la vieille dame. Ne devriez-vous pas être au…

Le regard de la femme se posa sur Rosanna et elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- J'ai, dirons-nous, changé mes plans. annonça le lycanthrope en avançant vers la table tout en emmenant Rosanna avec lui.

Dumbledore les suivait et alla s'installer en bout de table. Rosanna se trouva à côté de Rémus qui était lui-même à côté de la vieille femme.

- Avant de commencer le dîner, je souhaiterais vous annoncer une nouvelle qui risquerait de vous surprendre. Quoi qu'il se passe, sachez que c'est la stricte vérité.

Les professeurs présents se regardèrent, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être.

- Chers collègues, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que Lily Evans est vivante et est de retour parmi nous !

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe sur la table et le premier à s'en remettre fut ce « Severus ».

- Vous rigolez Albus ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait pendant tout ce temps ? Où se serait-elle cachée ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas essayé de nous contacter et de retrouver son…

- Severus !

-…fils ?

L'intervention de Dumbledore n'eut servi à rien et son regard ainsi que celui de Rémus se posa sur Rosanna. Celle-ci tremblait et semblait en état de choc.

**- Un…fils ?**

Toute la salle se retourna d'un même mouvement pour voir sur le pas de la porte une jeune femme rousse aux yeux émeraude.

- Impossible. murmura Severus en détaillant son amie d'enfance.

Lily fit volte face et se mit à courir vers la sortie du château. Aussitôt, Rémus se lança à sa poursuite.

_*Impossible ! Je m'en serais souvenu d'une chose aussi importante ! Comment puis-je avoir un fils et l'avoir oublié pendant quatorze ans ? Comment c'est possible ? Un fils ! J'ai un fils et on ne m'a rien dit ! Je suis de retour en Angleterre depuis plus de cinq heures et on ne me dit même pas que j'ai un fils ! Pourquoi ? Etais-je une mauvaise mère ? Non impossible, j'ai élevé ma fille ! Je suis une bonne mère, pourquoi m'a-t-on empêché de voir mon enfant ? Où est-il à présent ? Je ne sais même pas son nom ! Ni à quoi il ressemble…*_

Lily se stoppa dans sa course brusquement. Rémus qui lui courrait après la rattrapa.

- Lily ? l'appela t-il.

Il passa devant elle et lui fit face. Ce qu'il découvrit le figea de stupeur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Elle a subi un gros choc émotionnel et son cerveau, en essayant de se souvenir, s'est retrouvé en surcharge d'émotion. déclara Mrs Pomfresh aux personnes présentes dans son bureau.

- Et quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? demanda Rosanna, le regard posé sur le corps de sa mère allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

- Je l'ignore. avoua l'infirmière. Demain, dans une semaine ou bien dans un mois peut-être. La mise en veille est trop aléatoire pour savoir précisément son réveil.

- La mise en veille ? répéta Rosanna.

- C'est le nom de cette sorte de coma. Mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment un coma car il n'y a aucun risque de mort, les médicomages lui ont trouvé ce nom. expliqua Pomfresh.

- Et quand elle se réveillera, elle se souviendra de tout ? interrogea Rémus.

- Je pense que oui. affirma Pomfresh.

- Maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur l'état de santé de Lily, si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe ? demanda McGonagall.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère rester aux côtés de ma mère. fit Rosanna en sortant du bureau, ne se doutant pas qu'elle venait de lâcher une deuxième bombe.

- Sa mère ? demanda Severus tout en fixant la jeune fille à travers la vitre du bureau.

- C'est une longue histoire Severus et si vous voulez l'entendre, je vous propose de venir dans mon bureau avec les autres collègues. Je préfère ne raconter qu'une seule fois. précisa Dumbledore en sortant du bureau.

- Miss Evans, nous vous laissons la surveillance de l'infirmerie et de votre mère jusqu'au retour de Pompom. annonça le directeur.

- Bien monsieur. répondit Rosanna en regardant les membres du corps enseignant quitter la pièce.

*Pompom ? Ca doit être l'infirmière !* se dit Rosanna une fois seule. *Je me demande à quel point le directeur et l'infirmière sont proches pour qu'il puisse se permettre de telles familiarités ?*

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, après tout cela ne la regardait pas, et posa son regard vers sa mère.

*Alors comme ça j'aurais un frère ainé ? Je me demande à quoi il ressemble ? Quel choc ça a du être pour toi maman ! Réveilles toi vite pour que tu puisses le retrouver.*

Rosanna posa sa tête sur le matelas, une main dans celle de sa mère et resta un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit la fasse se redresser. Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et deux silhouettes apparurent. Apparemment l'une était en mauvaise état et ne tenait qu'avec peine sur ses jambes. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'écrouler, Rosanna se précipita pour l'aider. Avec l'aide de l'autre personne, elle installa le corps sur un lit.

- Où se trouve l'infirmière ? Il a besoin de soin et vite ! déclara la femme.

Rosanna la détailla et remarqua qu'elle était elle aussi en mauvaise état. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés, et une coupure mal soigné saigné à sa bouche.

- Ils sont tous dans le bureau du directeur. répondit Rosanna ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Cela parut suffisant car la femme se dirigea vers le bureau et réapparut deux minutes après suivit de cinq personnes, l'infirmière, le directeur, Rémus, l'homme en noir et la vieille dame.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Pomfresh en commençant les soins.

La femme ne répondit rien et quand Rosanna la chercha du regard elle la trouva dans les bras de Severus, inconsciente.

- Elle est à bout de force. déclara t-il en la posant sur un lit.

- C'est incroyable qu'elle ait pu tenir aussi longtemps éveillé avec aussi peu d'énergie.

- La volonté. révéla l'infirmière. Si elle ne me l'avait pas amené, son fils serait sans doute mort à l'heure actuelle.

- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Et même plus ! Il a cinq côtes cassées dont une a perforé le poumon droit. Les reins sont touchés et il doit avoir une commotion cérébrale. De plus, il a perdu énormément de sang.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, seule l'activité de Pomfresh se répercutait sur les murs.

Rosanna observa le jeune homme allongé dans le lit. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, on voyait les veines ressortirent. Ses cheveux d'une couleur peu ordinaire étaient sales, emmêlés et tâchés de sang. Ses vêtements déchirés à de nombreux endroits révélés une peau toute aussi pâle où des coupures plus au moins graves se dessinaient.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle reçut un sourire encourageant de Rémus.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Rosanna tout bas.

- Mrs Pomfresh est la meilleure. déclara Rémus. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire.

Rosanna acquiesça et elle porta son regard sur la femme. L'homme en noir était à son chevet et lui passait un linge humide sur le visage. Après ça, il lui releva la tête et lui fit avaler une potion en lui massant la gorge. Ensuite il la couvrit de la couverture après l'avoir mise en pyjama d'un sort.

- Qui sont-ils ? voulut savoir Rosanna en interrogeant Rémus.

Mais à ce moment là, Mrs Pomfresh eut terminée ses premiers soins et déclara :

- Voilà, Mr Malfoy est tiré d'affaire ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre son réveil et il pourra boire une potion anti- douleur ainsi qu'une autre qui lui permettra un rétablissement de ses fonctions internes.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un bruit de chute. Tous les yeux se retournèrent pour voir Rosanna assise au sol, la tête dans les mains.

- Ils ne sont pas comme lui. dit Rémus en se baissant. S'ils sont là c'est qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Ils ont du s'échapper du manoir et sont venus se réfugier à Poudlard.

- Miss Evans ? l'appela doucement le directeur.

Rosanna leva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Dumbledore.

- C'est vraiment mon frère ?

- Du côté de votre pè…

- Ce n'est PAS mon père ! cria Rosanna en se levant.

- Dans tous les cas, Draco est le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa. déclara le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez d'autres encore ? s'écria Rosanna. Combien je vais découvrir de frères ou de sœurs ?

- Draco et Harry sont les seuls frères que vous avez, Rosanna.

- Harry ?

Dumbledore regarda Rémus qui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Mais elle se dégagea et les larmes aux yeux, s'enfuit de l'infirmerie.

Rosanna courait dans les couloirs du château, ne sachant pas où aller. Elle atterrit finalement dans un couloir plus sombre que les autres qu'une seule fenêtre de la hauteur de deux hommes essayait d'éclairer. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et d'une main, essuya la crasse qui lui obstruait la vue. La fenêtre donnait sur l'entrée du château et on apercevait au loin, les maisons de Pré-au-lard.

La jeune fille posa sa tête contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Le regard perdu dans les étoiles elle réfléchissait à tous ce qu'elle venait de découvrir en moins d'une journée.

**OoOoOoOo**

Rosanna se réveilla tout ankylosée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'étira et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Elle avait dormi trois heures et le château était à présent dans le noir. Elle décida de rejoindre sa mère mais ne connaissant pas le chemin, elle se retrouva au même endroit après une demi-heure de marche.

- Hip, bah 'paremment l'sens de… hip ! l'orientation… c'est pô une d'vos grandes qualifiés hip, qualités ! déclara une voix sur sa gauche.

Rosanna se tourna vers le mur et vit un homme gros et chauve tenant une bouteille de vin à la main affalé sur une table.

- Je peux dire la même chose de vous pour la sobriété. répondit Rosanna en le toisant.

- hip meuh non pas du hip! tout ! J'vous permis euh permets, hip ! pas de m'insulter d'la sorte ! Z 'avez vous qui ch'uis ? Zeuuh suis Hugues St hip ! Lambert ! Zevalier du foi, roi p'rdon, cœur de lion ! hip !

- Dans tes rêves, grosse barrique ! Et moi je suis la reine Victoria ! fit sa voisine de tableau.

- Pfff ! hip ! la snoba le chauve avant de s'effondrer sur la table, de la bave coulant du coin de sa bouche.

- Toujours aussi élégant. constata la femme.

Rosanna l'observa et remarqua la tenue très légère que portait celle-ci.

- Vous êtes ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Kanna.

- Excusez ma curiosité mais ne seriez-vous pas une… ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Et c'est exact, je suis, enfin j'étais une prostitué avant de devenir la maîtresse de Salazar.

- Salazar ? Comme Salazar Serpentard ? s'étonna Rosanna.

- Exactement !

Rosanna observa la femme ou plutôt la jeune femme puisqu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle portait un porte-jarretelles rose et une mini chemise de nuit de la même couleur. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses hanches et ses grands yeux violets brillaient d'une lueur coquine. Son tableau représentait une chambre à coucher d'un grand luxe. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner après que le tableau soit placé dans un endroit aussi reculé.

- Je vois que ça t'étonnes. Mais de mon temps c'était courant ce genre de pratique. Sauf qu'on ne peignait pas ses maîtresses, mais Sal ne me considérait pas comme telle. Il m'aimait même si j'étais une fille de moldus.

Rosanna la croyait. Même si c'était une peinture, on ressentait l'émotion dans sa voix et la jeune fille savait que Salazar avait aimé Kanna et que cette dernière l'aimait toujours.

- Au fait, tu voulais te rendre quelque part ? lui demanda Kanna.

- Oui à l'infirmerie. Je viens de découvrir Poudlard et je ne suis pas encore familiarisé avec le château.

- Suis-moi. fit Kanna en passant dans un autre tableau. Je vais t'indiquer le chemin. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux sortir de chez moi ! Et puis je t'aime bien ! Tu l'as bien mouché ce gros tonneau !

Kanna partit dans un grand éclat de rire cristallin qui réveilla les habitants du tableau dans lequel elle passait.

- Silence ! lui crièrent-ils.

Rosanna rit avec elle. Décidément, elle aussi elle l'aimait bien cette fille.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

- Voilà, c'est au bout. Je ne peux aller plus loin vu qu'il n'y a pas de tableaux là-bas.

- Je te remercie Kanna. sourit Rosanna.

- A ton service damoiselle…au fait, tu ne m'as pas donné ton prénom ?

- Désolé ! Je m'appelle Rosanna Evans.

- Rosanna ? Jolie prénom, il signifie gracieuse rose en latin.

- Je sais. sourit la jeune fille.

- Bien dans ce cas, au revoir et à bientôt mademoiselle Rosanna. Passes me voir quand tu le veux.

Kanna repartit vers son tableau, laissant Rosanna pénétrer seule dans l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était dans le noir seulement éclairée par les rayons de lune. La jeune fille allait s'installer à côté de sa mère, sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait délaissé, quand un gémissement la retint. Elle se dirigea vers le lit où reposait le jeune homme.

*Mon frère…* pensa t- elle.

Elle le découvrit couvert de sueur et en touchant son front, brûlant de fièvre. Se souvenant des gestes que faisait sa mère quand elle était malade, elle alla chercher un linge humide qu'elle passa sur le visage du malade. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se calma et sa respiration redevint régulière. Ignorant pourquoi elle faisait cela, Rosanna tira son fauteuil à côté du lit du garçon et s'installa dedans, le linge à portée de main.

La jeune fille se dit qu'elle avait bien fait quand le garçon recommença à s'agiter. Et durant le reste de la nuit, ne dormant que par tranche de une à deux heures, elle soulagea le jeune homme de sa fièvre.

Le matin la trouva endormie dans son fauteuil. Elle se réveilla quand elle sentit les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Elle se frotta les yeux, le linge toujours serré dans sa main comme quelque chose de très précieux. Elle regarda le lit du jeune homme et sursauta quand elle remarqua que celui-ci l'observait. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle balbutia quelques mots :

- Je…c'est…tu…malade…fièvre.

- Où est ma mère ? fut alors les premiers mots du jeune homme, prononcé d'une voix éraillée.

Rosanna montra un lit du doigt et précisa, ayant retrouvé de sa constance :

- Elle va bien. Elle se repose.

Le regard du jeune homme la fixa à nouveau et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait de beaux yeux, un mélange parfait de gris et de bleu.

- Merci. sourit narquoisement le garçon.

Rosanna sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle comprit qu'elle avait parlé tout haut.

- Mais je peux savoir qui tu es ? demanda le jeune homme. Car si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes toujours au mois de Juillet et à Poudlard ! Et les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'être dans l'enceinte du château durant ce temps.

- Je suis l'invitée de Dumbledore. avoua Rosanna. Et tu es toi aussi un élève non ? Pourtant tu te trouves au château durant l'été ! Et puis, petit point à préciser, je ne suis pas élève ici.

Draco leva un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien de plus.

- Dis-moi ? demanda Rosanna. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Draco sursauta à cette question et lança un regard glacial à la fille.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Rémus dit que si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous vous êtes échappé du manoir et que vous avez besoin d'aide ? C'est vrai ?

Draco ne répondit rien et détourna le regard, une grimace de douleur lui traversa le visage ce qui amena Rosanna à dire :

- Je suis désolé ! Je te pose des questions qui ne me regardent pas et pendant ce temps là tu souffres ! Je vais aller réveiller l'infirmière.

Le Serpentard n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que Rosanna était déjà dans le bureau de l'infirmière en train de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Mrs Pomfresh.

Quand Rosanna lui eut expliqué le pourquoi du dérangement, l'infirmière se précipita au chevet de Draco et lui administra une potion anti- douleur ainsi qu'une de régénération pour ses organes internes. Le jeune homme assommé par les liquides, retourna dans un sommeil profond.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Rosanna s'occupa de sa mère inconsciente. Le directeur passa dans la matinée pour prendre des nouvelles des patients et pour annoncer qu'il partait pour quelques jours et qu'il serait injoignable durant ce temps.

La jeune femme blonde se réveilla vers midi et demanda à parler à Severus. Une fois l'homme en noir parti, elle s'assit au chevet de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux. C'est à ce moment là que Draco s'agita. Narcissa s'apprêtait à appeler l'infirmière quand Rosanna s'approcha avec un linge humide qu'elle passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Ça le soulage. avoua t- elle au regard étonné de la femme. Et en plus, ça fait baisser la fièvre.

Rosanna laissa sa place à la femme une fois Draco calmé et retourna à côté de sa mère.

Narcissa fixa cette jeune fille inconnue ainsi que la personne dans le lit mais ne trouvant pas qui elles étaient, elle se concentra sur son fils.

Elle dut utiliser le linge plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'au réveil de Draco en fin d'après midi.

- Mon chéri ! fit sa mère en l'enlaçant.

- Maman ! répondit Draco. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai parlé avec Severus, et Dumbledore est d'accord pour que l'on reste à Poudlard. C'est fini, je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

- Maman ! rougit Draco en regardant aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

Mais il n'y avait que l'étrange fille et de plus elle était penchée au dessus d'un lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? se demanda Draco, attirant le regard de sa mère sur Rosanna.

Rosanna avait entendu sa mère murmurer quelque chose et elle s'était penchée vers son visage pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

-…mon…fils…

Elle parlait d'Harry.

-…James…

Qui c'était ce James ?

Lily commença à remuer et à prononcer le nom « James » comme une psalmodie. Rosanna se recula et appela l'infirmière. Lily transpirait beaucoup et son appel se transforma en un soupir déchirant.

Au moment où l'infirmière arriva, Lily se redressa, les yeux exorbités et appela :

- JAMES NOOOOOON !

**à suivre…

* * *

**

**Alors ? La suite arrivera quand ma bêta l'aura corrigé et vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il y aura le retour d'Harry ! :) **

**Bizzz**


	7. Réveil

**Pour Noël, voici la suite avec ce chapitre 7.**

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 : **_**Réveil**_

_Au moment où l'infirmière arriva, Lily se redressa, les yeux exorbités et appela : _

_- JAMES NOOOOOON !_

Puis elle retomba sur le lit, les yeux clos et la respiration calme comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha de Lily et l'examina longuement sous les yeux inquiets de Rosanna où perlaient déjà des larmes.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Rosanna.

- Bien.

- Bien ? Elle vient de faire une crise de je-ne-sais-quoi et vous dîtes qu'elle va bien ? s'étonna Rosanna.

- Cela peut surprendre mais ce genre de situation est habituel. Le patient réagit en même temps que ses souvenirs reviennent.

- Vraiment ? Mais alors, qui c'est ce James ? Je croyais que mon frère s'appelait Harry ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Draco. Potter ? Potter est ton frère ?

- Potter ? fit Rosanna en se tournant vers Draco. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

- Cette jeune femme dans le lit serait Lily Potter ? demanda Narcissa à l'infirmière qui acquiesça. Ça alors… !

- Attendez une minute ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! C'est qui ce Potter ? Je comprends pourquoi le directeur et Remus ne veulent rien dire à maman mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire ! s'énerva Rosanna en fixant l'infirmière de son regard gris.

Celle-ci répondit :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dévoiler ce genre de choses, jeune fille. Il vous faudra le demander à Mr Lupin. Puisque mes services ne sont plus requis pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser seuls un moment.

Mrs Pomfresh partit dans son bureau, laissant Rosanna fatiguée et énervée. Finalement, l'Angleterre n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait rêvé. La jeune fille voulut se tourner vers sa mère quand on l'interrompit :

- Miss, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suppose que ne pas attendre le retour de Mr Lupin pour savoir certaines choses ne vous gênerait pas ? lui proposa la femme blonde sous le regard étonné de son fils.

- Vous aussi vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère ? demanda surprise Rosanna en s'approchant du lit où étaient la femme et son frère.

- Bien sûr, mais apparemment je ne sais pas tout puisque je découvre que Lily Potter est vivante ! répondit Narcissa.

- Comment ça vivante ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? interrogea la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit d'à côté.

Narcissa raconta le passé de Lily à sa fille, tout du moins ce qu'elle connaissait, jusqu'au moment de sa supposé mort.

- Et mon frère se serait retrouvé tout seul durant toutes ces années ? Sans maman ? fit Rosanna choquée. Le pauvre…

- Il y a une chose que je me demande jeune fille, sans vouloir être indiscrète, mais comment votre mère s'en est-elle sortie ?

- Je ne sais pas. avoua Rosanna. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, où du moins, pas encore. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle fut enlevée par mon géniteur qui profita de sa perte de mémoire pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient mariés.

- Hum. Sympathique. s'exclama Draco.

- De toute façon, selon Rémus, il est en prison maintenant. A Kaban quelque chose. révéla Rosanna.

- A Azkaban ? demanda Narcissa.

- C'est ça.

- Et tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Draco.

Rosanna détourna la tête, gênée. Bien qu'elle ne les connaisse pas depuis longtemps, elle appréciait Draco et sa mère et elle ne voulait pas leur faire de peine. Mais ce simple geste suffit à Narcissa et Draco pour qu'ils comprennent qui était son père.

- Quoi ??!! Je… Tu…non ! On est frère et sœur ! s'exclama Draco étonné.

Rosanna hocha la tête et regarda Narcissa qui ne disait rien. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle se retrouva dans une étreinte de la femme blonde. La jeune fille la serra à son tour et puis dit :

- Vous savez, j'ai maman maintenant et ça me suffit amplement.

Narcissa la relâcha et ajouta :

- Je comprends ce tu ressens. Mais maintenant que je sais ça, je considère que tu fais partie de la famille. Même si nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté tu es la sœur de mon fils et même si Lucius est ton père, je te considère à présent comme ma fille.

- Maman, ça va... murmura Draco blasé.

Rosanna avait elle-même les larmes aux yeux et hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Merci. J'avais peur que vous me détestiez en apprenant mon identité. Après tout c'est quand même votre mari.

Narcissa attrapa les mains de Rosanna et lui dit avec un doux sourire :

- Ecoutes, Draco le sait et je vais te dire la même chose qu'à lui. Lucius et moi ne nous sommes jamais aimés. Cela a été un mariage arrangé. Ce n'est pas un père acceptable et j'ai tout fait pour que Draco sache que je l'aime quoi qu'en dise son père. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il est plus simple de se détacher de lui sans éprouver de regrets. Que Lucius soit ton père ne change rien au fait que je puisse te connaître et apprendre à t'aimer aussi comme ma fille.

A présent, les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Rosanna, touchée au plus profond d'elle-même par les mots de Narcissa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-…et là, il y a Galatée qui lui mord les fesses et qui se retrouve avec le morceau de son pantalon dans la gueule. rit Rosanna. Et le meilleur c'est que le type portait un caleçon aux motifs de nounours !

Draco sourit tandis que Kanna riait à gorge déployée à l'anecdote de la jeune fille rousse. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir où se trouvait le tableau de Kanna, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis que Rosanna avait découvert la vérité sur sa mère et bien qu'elle passe la voir de temps en temps à l'infirmerie, elle restait le plus souvent avec Draco et Kanna à visiter Poudlard.

Rosanna avait présenté Kanna à Draco tout de suite après sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Le garçon avait immédiatement été conquis par la jeune femme et son humour tranchant et inversement.

Pendant que les adolescents se découvraient des points communs, Narcissa et Rémus parlaient stratégie avec Severus. Dumbledore avait intégré la femme blonde au sein de l'ordre et grâce à son aide, plusieurs mangemorts avaient pu être appréhendés, même si ils n'étaient pas les plus proches du Lord. C'était un début.

Lily, toujours inconsciente, commençait juste à se rappeler de sa grossesse. Elle revivait les jours de nausée et prenait plaisir à revoir James avant sa mort prématurée. A ce moment là, elle n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait et peut-être qu'elle le découvrirait bientôt. La femme rousse était comme emprisonnée dans son propre corps, elle vivait les moments en même temps que son soi-passé mais elle pouvait parler bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Elle vécut la première année de maternité avec son fils, Harry, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la scène où James mourrait. Elle se précipita dans la chambre d'enfant mais Voldemort la rattrapa et lui lança le sort de mort. Là, Lily immatérielle sortit de son corps et assista à la scène en tant que spectatrice. Elle entendit Harry l'appeler et se sentit de nouveau tirer mais vers l'intérieur de son corps. Puis plus rien.

Dans l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh s'activait autour du corps de Lily. En entrant dans la pièce, Rosanna découvrit l'infirmière qui lançait des sorts sur le corps de sa mère avec un visage inquiet.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ces fonctions vitales marchaient normalement depuis deux semaines et d'un seul coup, son cœur a ralenti ses battements.

Rosanna serra la main de sa mère et murmura :

- Ne me laisse pas maman. Ne laisse pas Harry non plus. Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré. Tu vas pouvoir être fier de lui. Selon Rémus, il serait un digne maraudeur, comme son père. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu une photo de lui, il ressemble beaucoup à James. Mais il a tes beaux yeux émeraude. En plus, comme James, il est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard. Même Draco l'a reconnu pour te dire, ça a été très difficile, mais j'ai réussi à le lui faire avouer.

Rosanna arrêta de parler, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et recommença après avoir retenu ses larmes.

- Maman…bats-toi…Ne laisse pas la mort gagner. Si tu perds, je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas. En plus, je vais te dire un secret. Je crois que l'homme en noir, tu sais, Severus Snape, est amoureux de toi. Il vient te voir tous les jours et il te parle. Une fois, je l'ai même vu te caresser la joue. S'il te plaît maman, il y a tellement de monde qui compte sur toi, tu n'as pas le droit de nous quitter, de me quitter.

Rosanna pleurait :

- Ma…man

Rosanna pleurait et elle ne remarqua pas l'halo rosé qui entoura le corps de Lily. Par contre, l'infirmière le remarqua et assista au réveil de Lily.

- Ne pleure plus mon ange. Maman est là. fit Lily à Rosanna qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais. renifla Rosanna, la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux. J'ai eu si peur.

Lily, resta silencieuse, continuant de caresser la chevelure de sa fille. Elle regarda Mrs Pomfresh et lui demanda :

- Je suis restée si longtemps que ça dans l'inconscience ?

- Deux semaines exactement. répondit l'infirmière. Nous sommes le 19 juillet.

Lily remercia l'infirmière qui repartit dans son bureau, laissant un peu d'intimité à sa patiente. Après tout, elle pouvait l'examiner plus tard. La femme rousse tourna son regard vers sa fille. Celle-ci la regardait et lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu veux aller chercher Harry ?

Lily fixa sa fille un moment sans rien dire, puis sourit tendrement et dit :

- Tu es ma fille Ro' et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter car je t'aime autant que j'aime Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux mes enfants.

Rosanna secoua la tête et la reprit :

- Ça je le sais très bien. C'est juste pour savoir si il faut que je prévienne Draco de se préparer psychologiquement.

- Draco ? répéta Lily.

- Oui. acquiesça Rosanna. Mon autre frère.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est à Poudlard ? demanda Lily.

A ce moment là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Draco apparut. Il eut un bref temps d'arrêt en voyant Lily réveillée mais il continua à avancer. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit et regarda les deux rousses.

- Bonjour Draco. le salua Rosanna en lui plaquant une bise sur la joue. Je suis contente de te voir. Je te présente ma mère, Lily Evans.

Rosanna s'était levée pour accueillir le blond et tendait la main vers Lily en signe de présentation.

- Maman, voici Draco, mon frère ! continua Rosanna en présentant Draco de sa main.

- Bonjour Madame. salua poliment le Serpentard. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes réveillée.

Lily resta interdite quelques minutes puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle dit :

- Bonjour Draco. Tu ressembles à ta mère.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise à cette phrase. Puis son air étonné se retrouva remplacé par un air de satisfaction.

- Merci beaucoup. On m'avait toujours répété que j'étais semblable à mon père.

- Peut-être était- ce à cause de ton air crispé du début ! constata Rosanna avec un sourire. Je t'avais dit en plus que sans ton masque tu ressemblais plus à Narcissa. Vous avez la même forme de visage et le même nez droit. Un nez d'aristo !

- Rosanna ! s'exclama Lily. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une ou deux plaisanteries. sourit Draco.

- C'est vrai maman. approuva Rosanna. En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois réveillée, tes reproches me manquaient.

L'infirmière réapparut à ce moment accompagné de Severus, Rémus, Narcissa et du directeur.

- Lily ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Albus ravi alors que Rémus alla serrer son amie dans ses bras.

- C'est si bon de te savoir réveillée. dit Rémus en desserrant son étreinte.

Severus ne dit rien mais quand Lily croisa son regard elle put y déceler son émotion.

_*Je suis la seule qui ai toujours su ce qu'il cachait sous son masque*_ pensa Lily quand Severus détourna le regard.

Rosanna qui avait assisté à l'échange de regards sourit tendrement. Elle regarda Draco et vit que lui aussi avait vu l'échange.

- Je ne me trompe pas en annonçant que vous vous souvenez de tout ? informa Albus.

- C'est exact et comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller récupérer mon fils.

- Il est vrai que je m'en doutais et qui suis-je pour empêcher une mère de voir son enfant ? sourit Dumbledore.

- Puis-je savoir où il est ? demanda Lily en se redressant.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous lever maintenant. avertit l'infirmière en s'approchant de Lily.

- Je trouve que j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! J'aurais pu avoir mon fils près de moi il y a de cela deux semaines ! fit Lily en élevant la voix.

- Bien. acquiesça le directeur.

- Mais Albus ! répliqua Pomfresh.

- Non Pompom, si Lily veut voir Harry on ne peut pas l'en empêcher. C'est son droit. Et puis elle aura tout le temps de se reposer quand il sera ici.

L'infirmière n'insista pas et se mit en retrait.

- Bien, donc j'aimerais savoir où est-ce que vous avez mis mon fils ?

- Chez votre sœur. avoua le directeur.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Lily. Mais vous avez perdu la tête ! Pétunia m'a toujours détestée, et hait tout ce qui est lié au mot « sorcier ».

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse du mal à quelqu'un de sa famille. remarqua Narcissa.

Lily tourna le regard vers elle et dit :

- C'est parce que vous ne la connaissez pas !

La rousse s'était déjà levée et elle avança vers la porte.

- Attendez, vous ne savez même pas où elle habite ! constata Albus en la rejoignant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille. Je vous avais fait confiance et voilà comment vous m'avez trahi !

- Lily ! l'appela Rémus. Albus a fait ça dans l'intérêt d'Harry.

- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il l'a fait ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ou Sirius ? Après tout, Sirius est son parrain !

Quand Lily vit le désarroi dans les yeux de son ami, elle arrêta d'avancer.

- Rémus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolé Lily. murmura Rémus.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Sirius est mort. révéla Rémus.

- Qu…quoi ? s'exclama Lily. Non ça ne se peut pas ! Pas lui aussi !

Les larmes envahirent ses joues et la faiblesse de ses quinze jours de coma eut raison d'elle et elle s'écroula au sol, pleurant de tout son saoul. Rémus se précipita vers elle et Lily pleura contre lui une seconde fois. Ses sanglots raisonnèrent dans l'infirmerie, échos de son âme et déchirement de son cœur.

Elle renifla plusieurs fois et demanda en hoquetant :

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a moins d'un mois. répondit Rémus en repensant à la façon dont son meilleur ami était mort.

Les pleurs de Lily reprirent et ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment jusqu'à ce que les larmes se soient taries.

L'infirmerie s'était vidée, il ne restait plus que Rosanna dont les pleurs de sa mère avaient fait couler ses larmes. Elle s'essuya les yeux et s'approcha de sa mère.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

- Mais Harry, je…

- Non maman ! Il faut mieux que tu sois présentable face à lui. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil après ses révélations ne te fera pas de mal. On ira le chercher demain.

- D'accord. Tu as raison ma chérie. Mais par contre ce sera moi qui irai le chercher…

- Et je t'accompagnerai. la coupa Rémus en la guidant jusqu'à son lit. Je sais où ta sœur habite.

- Bien, et Rémus m'accompagnera mais toi tu resteras à Poudlard.

- Mais…répliqua Rosanna.

- Pas de mais jeune fille ! Il est hors de question que tu risques quelque chose en venant avec nous.

- Lily a raison. Les mangemorts sont à l'affût, et comme nous en avons discuté il y a deux semaines dans le bureau, Voldemort est de retour et il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à toi.

- Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! conclut Lily en s'allongeant.

Rosanna capitula et après avoir fait une bise à sa mère, s'en alla rejoindre Draco dans la bibliothèque. Sa mère allait dormir durant toute la journée et la nuit après avoir bu la potion de Mrs Pomfresh et elle devait se préparer à accueillir son second frère et pour ça, elle avait besoin de l'aide de Draco.

Elle le trouva plongé dans un livre de potions, un air concentré sur le visage. Mais quand elle s'assit près de lui, il releva la tête et posa le livre.

- Alors ? demanda t-il.

- Maman et Rémus iront chercher Harry demain. dit Rosanna, puis elle rajouta en soupirant : je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

- C'est normal après tout, si Black était un des meilleurs amis de ta mère, elle ne pouvait que réagir de cette façon en apprenant sa mort. Selon ma mère, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble au temps de Poudlard. Donc ta mère a du se rapprocher de lui et puisqu'il était le parrain de Potter fils, elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui laisser la charge de son fils si il y avait un problème.

Rosanna acquiesça et remarqua :

- C'est quand même affreux ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Il n'a pas eu ses parents pendant son enfance et il a vécu chez des personnes qui ne supportent pas ce qui est sorcier. En plus de ça, voilà qu'il perd une autre personne qui lui est proche. Il n'a pas vraiment de chance.

- Vu comme ça…commença Draco, il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été très sympathique avec lui non plus. J'en viens à regretter ce que j'ai pu lui dire toutes ses années.

- Dis le lui en face. suggéra Rosanna.

- Hors de question. J'ai peut-être été une ordure avec lui mais je ne m'excuserai jamais. Lui non plus n'a pas cherché à se lier avec moi. Une fois qu'il a été accroché à son Weasley, il n'a pas cherché à me comprendre. C'est comme une moule à son rocher sauf que c'est un Potter sur un Weasley…EURK !!! Est-ce que ce que je viens de dire sonne pour toi aussi comme quelque chose de sexuel ?

Rosanna hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. fit Draco en secouant la tête pour chasser les images mentales que sa phrase lui avait refilées.

- Sauf que moi j'ai la chance de ne pas savoir à quoi ressemble un Weasley. pouffa Rosanna devant la tête dégoutée de son frère.

- J'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! médit le blond.

Rosanna passa le reste de la journée à écouter Draco lui parler de son frère. Elle ré-entendait avec plaisir les anecdotes que lui racontait Draco et savourait les autres qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire. A son plus grand étonnement, il ne fut pas mesquin et parla de tout ça en toute impartialité.

A la fin de la journée, Rosanna fut prête à recevoir son frère. Grâce aux histoires de Draco et Rémus, elle se faisait déjà une idée de comment il était et elle avait hâte de le rencontrer.

Le lendemain matin, aux côtés de Draco et Narcissa, elle assista au départ de Rémus et de sa mère.

- Faîtes attention ! On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver ! leur conseilla Narcissa.

Severus, dans un coin du hall leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours su que son amie avait un penchant pour le loup-garou. Et si elle continuait comme ça, il ne serait plus le seul à le savoir. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille se trouvant à côté de son filleul et vit qu'elle l'observait. Elle lui fit un sourire complice en désignant discrètement du menton Narcissa et Rémus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit. Décidément cette jeune fille ressemblait de plus en plus à Draco.

Quand Lily et Rémus eurent quitté Poudlard en portoloin, tout le monde alla attendre leur retour dans la grande salle. Un jeu d'échec version sorcier en main pour Rosanna et Draco et une petite discussion pour Narcissa et Severus.

Le portoloin les avait menés dans un endroit vide d'un square. Rémus prit les devants de la marche et se dirigea vers le 4 de Privet Drive. Arrivés devant la maison, Rémus frappa à la porte. Ce fut Pétunia qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour madame. salua poliment Rémus.

Le visage chevalin de Pétunia prit un air d'effroi et elle voulut refermer la porte.

- Partez d'ici ! ordonna t- elle.

Rémus bloqua la porte et dit :

- Nous venons chercher Harry.

- Il n'est pas là. mentit Pétunia.

- Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils Tunie ? demanda Lily en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de Pétunia.

Celle-ci glapit d'horreur et lâcha la porte en se reculant. Ce qui permit à Rémus et Lily d'entrer dans la maison.

- Impo…impossible, tu es morte ! bégaya sa sœur en la montrant du doigt.

- Apparemment non ! constata Lily. Bon, où est mon fils ?

Voyant que Pétunia ne voulait pas répondre, Rémus lui indiqua le premier étage. Lily s'y engouffra sous le regard choqué de Pétunia.

La femme rousse arriva sur le palier et se dirigea vers la seule porte fermée. Elle l'ouvrit d'un sort et ses yeux rencontrèrent leurs semblables.

Harry était assis à son bureau, écrivant une lettre à Ron quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il cacha le parchemin dans le tiroir et attendit. Quand elle fut ouverte, il rencontra la plus belle femme qui lui était donné de voir. Ses yeux plongèrent dans deux émeraudes et il fut pris d'un étrange sentiment. Un mélange de tristesse, de joie et de soulagement.

Tristesse, parce qu'était- ce la vérité ou seulement un rêve ?

Joie, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

Soulagement, parce qu'il était enfin sauvé.

Lily vit une kyrielle d'émotions traverser le visage de son fils et avec un doux sourire, elle dit :

- Harry, mon tout petit. Maman est là et je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

Hésitant un moment, puis comme dans un rêve, il se leva doucement puis brusquement il se précipita dans les bras de cette femme qui, il le savait, était véritablement sa mère.

**à suivre…

* * *

****Une petite scène de retrouvaille pour Noël !**

** Alors ? Il y a déjà deux couples de sûr qu'on peut remarquer rien que dans ce chapitre ! Une petite idée ? **

**Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noyel et de très bonnes fêtes ! **

**Bizzz  
**


	8. Retour

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard monstre mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute ! Ma bêta, "Miss Diggory" est trop occupée avec son Bac et son petit copain pour me corriger et m'envoyer mes chapitres à temps :) Donc j'ai changé de bêta et celle-ci me l'a corrigé un jour seulement après que je lui ai envoyé ^^ MERCI MON CHÉRI D'AMOUR ! **

**Chers lecteurs, vous pouvez grandement remercier "Nonote", ma nouvelle bêta ! Elle écrit une fic qui est géniale ! Allez donc faire un tour sur son profil !**

**Résumé :**_Lily s'est réveillée de son coma et demande à voir son fils. Quand Dumbledore lui apprend où est-ce qu'il vit, Lily voit rouge. Mais grâce à Rosanna, elle se calme et le lendemain, avec Rémus, elle va à Privet Drive pour chercher son premier enfant.__

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8** : **_Retour_**

Lily tenait enfin son fils dans ses bras. Son grand garçon ! Comme il avait grandi ! Il ressemblait à son père. Au souvenir de James, Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

Le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé comme un amant.

Lily resserra sa prise sur son fils. Il était aussi grand qu'elle et elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas fini de grandir.

Elle entendit des éclats de voix en bas et Harry se dégagea de ses bras. Pour le rassurer, Lily lui sourit tendrement et murmura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis venue te chercher et tu ne retourneras plus jamais ici.

Harry hocha la tête quand soudain, il se plia en deux en touchant son front, hurlant de douleur.

- HARRY !

Lily le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche sol et appela Rémus. Celui-ci monta les escaliers et quand il vit Harry se tordre de douleur, il sortit le portoloin de sa veste.

- On va l'emmener à Mrs Pomfresh et j'irai prévenir Dumbledore. Quelqu'un viendra récupérer ses affaires.

Lily hocha la tête, incapable de répondre et serra son fils plus fort dans ses bras.

Le portoloin les déposa dans le hall et ils emmenèrent Harry à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'infirmière en examinant le garçon.

Avant que Lily ne puisse s'exprimer, Rémus dit :

- Sûrement Voldemort ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir le directeur.

L'infirmière acquiesça et cessa de jeter des sorts au jeune homme.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'examinez pas plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'agita Lily en regardant le visage de son fils.

- Dumbledore vous l'expliquera sûrement mieux que moi. avoua Pomfresh en recouvrant le corps d'Harry du drap.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, le directeur et Rémus apparurent. Dumbledore se dirigea vers le garçon, le visage soucieux.

- Albus ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez encore caché ? s'énerva Lily.

Le directeur soupira et expliqua à Lily la connexion entre Harry et le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous voulez dire que mon fils est relié télépathiquement à Voldemort ? s'exclama la rousse.

Albus acquiesça et Lily s'effondra sur le lit à côté de celui d'Harry.

- Mon fils…mon bébé…renifla t-elle.

- Hum…gémit Harry en remuant sous ses draps.

L'infirmière se précipita pour lui donner une potion anti-douleur. Une fois le liquide avalé, Harry se redressa.

- Mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda aussitôt Dumbledore.

- Il était content. frissonna Harry. Très content.

- C'est mauvais signe. jugea le directeur. Rémus, allez me chercher Severus.

Rémus acquiesça et revint deux minutes plus tard avec le maître des potions. Dumbledore lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui et Severus partit.

- Où va-t-il ? interrogea Lily, inquiète.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé, Harry prit conscience de la présence de la femme rousse.

- Vous êtes vraiment ma mère ? demanda Harry, choqué.

Lily lui sourit et répondit :

- Je me disais que ta réaction de toute à l'heure était étrange. Mais effectivement je suis bien ta mère mon poussin.

- Mais c'est impossible, je t'ai vu tu…Voldemort t'as tué !

- Reposez-vous Harry, on vous expliquera tout ça en détail après. suggéra Dumbledore.

Mais le jeune homme refusa d'obéir et voulut savoir la vérité.

- Telle mère tel fils ! s'exclama le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

Il finit par accepter et sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Rémus et Lily, expliquer les évènements de ces dernières semaines.

En chemin, il croisa les Malfoy et Rosanna mais leur dit de se tenir éloigné de l'infirmerie pour aujourd'hui car Harry était déjà assez en état de choc.

A contre-cœur, Rosanna accepta et partit dans les appartements de Narcissa et Draco où elle passa la nuit.

Le lendemain, Draco et sa mère furent réveillés par un hurlement à faire fuir des doxys. Ils sortirent en vitesse de leur chambre et découvrirent Rosanna en position fœtale sur le canapé. Narcissa s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à la fille. Une main caressant ses cheveux, elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rosanna ?

- Il vient me chercher ! sanglota t-elle.

- Qui ça ? interrogea Narcissa.

- Père !

Narcissa se tourna vers son fils et le découvrit blanc comme neige. Il tenait entre ses mains « La gazette du sorcier » qu'il avait ramassé à côté du canapé. Il la tendit à sa mère et Narcissa put lire en première page : **Évasion massive à Azkaban.**

_Cette nuit, les prisonniers enfermés dans l'horrible prison ce sont évadés. Au dire des aurors, il ne resterait plus que les morts et les « trop malades » pour s'enfuir. Selon un des prisonniers malades, l'évasion avait été préparée depuis longtemps. Les mangemorts ont profité d'une attaque surprise dans un petit village du Yorkshire pour délivrer leurs camarades. Rappelons que parmi eux, il y a le très célèbre mangemort **Lucius Malfoy** (biographie page 3) qui aurait juré de se venger. Mais maintenant qu'il est à découvert, sera-t-il aussi puissant qu'avant ?..._

Et l'article continuait ainsi. On aurait dit que la gazette avait fait un exemplaire « spécial mangemort ».

- Ne t'inquiète pas. murmura Narcissa en retournant au près de Rosanna. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

Elle serra la main de Draco comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

- Il faut que j'aille voir maman. fit la jeune fille en se levant.

- Je t'accompagne. répondit Draco.

- Tu es encore en pyjama. remarqua Rosanna. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille se précipita en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle se calma avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et se dirigea vers l'endroit où sa mère et son frère devaient être. Mais à mi-chemin, elle découvrit qu'un autre lit était occupé et de par son naturel curieux, elle s'approcha de la couchette. Elle se rendit compte que la personne endormie dans le lit était Severus Snape. Et qu'il n'était pas si endormi que ça. Il y avait un exemplaire de la gazette posée sur le chevet. Le maître des potions leva la tête.

- Que faites-vous à l'infirmerie à une heure aussi matinale ? lui demanda l'homme.

Rosanna fixa le journal et il comprit.

- Votre…mère est encore endormie. révéla t-il.

Rosanna se rendit bien compte qu'il avait du mal à la considérer comme la fille de Lily.

- Vous me détestez n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle.

Si Severus fut surpris par la question, il ne le montra point.

- Je vois bien que vous êtes amoureux de maman et comme je suis la fille d'un autre…homme et bien vous me détestez ! considéra t-elle. Vous savez, si je l'avais pu, j'aurais souhaité ne pas naître et que maman connaisse un avenir meilleur. Je n'ai jamais voulu être la fille de cet…homme !

Severus fixait la jeune fille avec intensité et se dit qu'à cet instant, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Lily. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il dit :

- Je m'excuse.

- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du naître. Je fais souffrir maman par ma seule existence. Je fais souffrir Narcissa et Draco chaque jour en leur rappelant qui je suis par ma simple présence. Je ne suis même pas une enfant de l'amour.

Tout d'un coup, Severus se sentit mal. Il avait fait souffrir une enfant innocente ! Elle n'était pas en tort en étant la fille d'un homme haï et de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se leva et dans un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se crispa un peu au début, puis elle se laissa faire et pleura dans ses bras.

C'est comme ça que Draco les découvrit quand il arriva dans l'infirmerie. Il ne fit pas de bruit mais Severus l'ayant remarqué, s'éloigna de Rosanna. Celle-ci repéra Draco et lui sourit, les yeux encore embués.

- Rosanna ? l'interrogea Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout va bien, un coup de fatigue je pense, lui sourit-elle.

Severus salua Draco d'un signe de tête, puis récupéra son journal et sortit de l'infirmerie. A ce moment là, l'infirmière apparut et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement quand elle aperçut le lit vide de Severus.

- Où est-il allé ? leur demanda l'infirmière.

Rosanna et Draco haussèrent les épaules de concert ce qui les fit sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux voir maman ? demanda la jeune fille.

L'infirmière accepta et à ce moment là, Rémus apparut. En découvrant Draco, il lui demanda :

- Votre mère est-elle réveillée ?

Draco hocha la tête et comprenant que le lycanthrope souhaitait voir sa mère, il fit un sourire désolé que seule Rosanna put décrypter comme tel et se retourna pour accompagner Rémus à ses appartements.

La jeune fille se retrouva donc seule puisque l'infirmière était repartie dans son bureau.

Elle entra dans la pièce qui permettait plus d'intimité et découvrit que sa mère était réveillée et qu'elle l'attendait. Alors elle se précipita dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

- Chut mon cœur. la rassura Lily. Calme-toi. Je suis là.

Rosanna renifla plusieurs fois et dit :

- Il va venir me chercher n'est-ce pas ?

Lily resserra l'étreinte sur sa fille et répondit :

- Je ne laisserai plus personne vous faire de mal. Je suis là maintenant.

- Maman ? Qui est-ce ? fit une voix rauque de sommeil.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête. Harry était assis sur son lit et les fixait de ses yeux verts identiques à ceux de Lily.

Lily ne répondit rien et Rosanna sut qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle.

_*Elle a honte de moi*_ se dit la jeune fille.

Dans un accès de brusque colère, elle s'écria :

- Je suis sa fille ! C'est ma mère à moi aussi !

- Ro' ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! s'exclama Lily, choquée.

La jeune fille s'enfuit de l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux et pénétra dans les appartements des Malfoy. Elle atterrit dans les bras de Draco et se laissa aller à pleurer.

Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de beaucoup pleurer en Amérique, aujourd'hui elle était servie !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Narcissa en lui frottant le dos.

- Maman…elle…a honte…de moi. sanglota t-elle. Elle n'avait…même pas dit…à Harry qui j'étais !

- Mais non voyons ! la consola Narcissa.

- Si ! Elle le préfère à moi ! C'est vrai après tout, qui suis-je par rapport à lui ? Une erreur de la nature !

Rosanna ne sentit pas la gifle arriver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ressentit la douleur qu'elle regarda choquée, Narcissa. D'ailleurs, Draco regardait sa mère avec la même impression de choc. Puis la jeune fille se retrouva dans les bras de la blonde.

- Je t'interdis de penser que tu puisses être une erreur ! Pour une mère, son enfant est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux sur Terre ! Qu'importe d'où il vient ! Il sera toujours une part d'elle !

Rosanna pleura longtemps dans les bras de Narcissa. Les larmes finirent par se tarir et Narcissa la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda t-elle doucement.

Rosanna hocha la tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Rosanna évitait sa mère. Même si ça lui faisait mal, elle se dit qu'au moins elle comprendrait le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Pareil pour Harry. Elle l'avait croisé une fois à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Draco et après leur avoir jeté un regard de dégoût, il les avait ignorés. Cela avait fait mal à Rosanna mais elle dut contenir Draco qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort.

Lily, elle-même ne comprenait pas sa fille. Elle savait comment Harry réagirait à la nouvelle et c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait le lui dire quand il irait mieux. Mais la crise de Ro' avait tout compliqué. Rémus lui a rapporté la scène dans les appartements des Malfoys et Lily se sentit sale. A cause d'elle sa fille pensait qu'elle n'était rien pour elle. Mais Harry avait besoin d'elle. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était bien là puis quand il sut la vérité, il l'accepta très vite. Rémus lui dit que c'était parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses parents et qu'il avait toujours rêvé de les avoir près de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Lily ne vit pas arriver Severus qui s'assit à ses côtés dans la grande salle.

- Un souci ? lui demanda t-il.

Elle sursauta puis le fixa. Il y avait aussi le cas Severus. Lily dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Il faisait plus viril à présent, peut-être. A l'époque de ses études, Severus était son meilleur ami. Elle avait même cru qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais quand il commença à traîner avec des gens comme Crabbe, Rosier, Lestrange, elle s'était sentie trahie et ce sentiment avait disparu. Pourtant, quand elle avait appris qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre, ce sentiment était faiblement réapparu. Comme un feu qu'il faut raviver pour le tenir éveillé.

- Je pense. répondit-elle simplement.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que depuis trois jours, Severus était beaucoup plus proche de Rosanna. Au début, Lily avait cru que c'était parce que Draco était avec elle. Mais hier elle les avait surpris tous deux en grande discussion alors qu'elle venait juste de rentrer du parc où elle avait croisé Draco et sa mère. Selon, Harry, Severus le détestait à cause de James et elle avait bien vu son comportement du début avec Rosanna. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait changé à ce point pour qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec sa fille.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Rosanna et Draco apparurent. Après un rapide coup d'œil, ils allèrent s'installer en bout de table, loin de Lily et Severus.

La femme rousse soupira en les regardant tristement.

- Potter n'est qu'un sombre abruti ! déclara Severus après le soupir de Lily.

- N'insulte pas mon fils Severus. le reprit Lily.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il devrait bien comprendre qu'un enfant ne ressemble pas forcément à son père. Surtout lui. Il est peut-être semblable physiquement à Potter mais j'ai bien compris qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas pour autant.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si froid avec lui ? demanda Lily.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- L'habitude. répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

La porte du lieu s'ouvrit encore et cette fois ce fut Harry qui apparu. Il chercha sa mère et eut un temps d'arrêt en la découvrant avec Snape. Mais celui-ci se leva et rejoignit Rosanna et Draco. Le survivant se dirigea alors tranquillement vers sa mère.

Peu de temps après, ce fut Narcissa suivie de près par Rémus qui pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ils se séparèrent et chacun alla rejoindre ses amis.

Les repas se passaient de cette façon depuis trois jours.

A la fin du repas, Harry, Lily et Rémus furent les premiers à se lever. Les autres restèrent plus longtemps à parler car Severus allait partir en mission dans moins d'une heure et ça, seul eux le savaient.

Ce ne fut qu'au départ de l'espion qu'ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements. Mais Rosanna n'était pas très bien.

- Tu es malade Rosanna ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- J'en ai marre de tout ça ! lâcha abruptement la jeune fille. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est avoir une famille unie ! Je veux ma mère, je veux mes frères, je veux toi, Rémus et Severus au près de moi. Je veux que tout le monde s'entende bien !

Narcissa prit Rosanna dans ses bras pendant que Draco allait chercher une potion anti-stress dans la pharmacie. Une fois que la jeune fille eut bu la potion (combinée à une autre de sommeil), elle s'endormit. Narcissa l'allongea sur le canapé et Draco la couvrit d'un plaid.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Rosanna se promenait du côté des serres de l'école. Elle s'assit sur un banc et tendit la main pour caresser une rose qui pendait quelques centimètres au dessus du banc. Elle pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ d'Amérique. Et une brusque révélation la fit se lever brusquement du banc.

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié d'écrire à Jess !

Elle courut en direction des appartements qu'elle partageait avec les Malfoy.

Une bourrasque de vent souffla. La rose qui se trouvait au dessus du banc fut arrachée et s'envola jusqu'au lac. Une pluie fine commença à tomber et fut suivit d'une averse. La rose se retrouva noyée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Oh non il pleut ! remarqua Rosanna devant les grandes portes du Hall.

Elle serra la lettre qu'elle voulait envoyer à son amie puis, décidée, elle remonta jusqu'à l'appartement, prit sa cape et sortit affronter l'orage.

Elle n'avait trouvé personne dans les appartements ce qui lui avait permis d'écrire sa lettre tranquillement. Elle s'était demandée où étaient passés Draco et Narcissa quand elle se souvint que Draco lui avait dit qu'il partait s'acheter de nouveaux habits en compagnie de ses amis.

Rosanna lui avait demandé si c'était bien prudent mais il l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il était en groupe et qu'en plus il serait sur le chemin de Traverse.

Narcissa quant à elle, devait être avec Rémus. Les deux adultes s'étaient bien rapprochés mais Rosanna ignorait où ils en étaient et pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait royalement ! Du moment qu'elle savait que Narcissa était heureuse.

Elle traversa donc le parc et sortit de Poudlard. Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche à pied pour arriver au village. Elle chercha la poste et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Draco lui avait expliqué que l'endroit était mixte. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup et après, ça lui était sortit de la tête. Mais maintenant qu'elle en avait besoin, elle fut reconnaissante à Draco de son enseignement du monde magique anglais.

Elle fit ce qu'il fallait pour envoyer sa lettre et ressortit de l'endroit, le cœur léger.

Pré-au-lard sous la pluie était d'un triste. En plein cœur de l'été, peu de monde se promenait dans le village. Rosanna remarqua seulement un couple qui courrait s'abriter dans un bar. Ainsi que d'ailleurs un homme en cape noire sous le porche d'une boutique.

_« Il attend sûrement quelqu'un ? Ou peut-être alors que la pluie cesse ? »_ se dit la jeune fille.

Désireuse de connaître un peu mieux le village, elle entra dans une boutique « Honeydukes ». Si elle se souvenait de ce que Draco lui avait dit, c'était une boutique de friandises. Et effectivement, elle se retrouva entourée de dizaines, voire même de centaines de bocaux remplis de bonbons, gâteaux, chocolats. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et heureusement pour elle, elle y trouva quelques pièces.

Elle se renseigna sur ce qu'elle pouvait acheter et après avoir mis de côté pour s'offrir une bièreaubeurre, elle acheta quelques bonbons fourrés au chocolat blanc avec des éclats de noisettes. Son sac de bonbons dans une main, elle salua le vendeur et sortit de la boutique. En se dirigeant vers le bar « Au trois balais », elle constata que l'homme à la cape était encore là. Pour une raison inconnue elle sentit un poids sur son estomac et avança plus vite et pénétra dans le bar. Une fois à l'intérieur, les bruits et les chocs entre les verres la rassura. Elle prit place à une table. Une femme à la poitrine opulente prit sa commande avec une familiarité qui plut de suite à Rosanna.

_« Rosmerta sans doute »_ pensa Rosanna en se rappelant de la description de Draco.

Elle savoura sa bièreaubeurre avec plénitude en mangeant un bonbon de temps en temps.

Puis ayant fini, elle paya sa commande et respirant un bon coup, sortit sous la pluie qui continuait à tomber.

Elle se figea net en voyant que l'homme était toujours là, sous le même porche depuis tout à l'heure.

_« Je me fais sans doute des idées ! »_ tenta de se rassurer la jeune fille.

Pourtant elle se dirigea en marchant vite vers le château. Son cœur accéléra quand elle entendit des pas la suivre. Elle finit par courir mais l'homme en fit autant. Elle se retourna brusquement et brandissant sa baguette hurla :

- STU…

- Expelliarmus ! lança l'homme.

Sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains et en tentant de la récupérer elle se retrouva entravée dans les bras de son agresseur. Elle se débattit et de par ce fait tenta de frapper l'inconnu. La capuche de celui-ci tomba et révéla des cheveux blonds et longs, pareils à ceux de Draco.

Rosanna se figea, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

- Bonjour fille ! Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? sourit narquoisement Lucius Malfoy.

- Noooooon ! hurla Rosanna en se débattant de plus belle.

Surpris, Lucius lâcha prise et Rosanna en profita pour s'enfuir.

Pendant ce temps, peu après que Rosanna ait quitté le bar de Rosmerta, la cheminée crépita et Draco apparut, suivit de près par Blaise et Pansy. Ils saluèrent la gérante et sortit sous la pluie. Ses amis voulaient l'accompagner jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard pour se rassurer qu'il serait en sécurité.

- C'est bon maintenant. Je crois encore savoir comment me rendre à Poudlard, leur dit Draco.

- Non Dray ! On a dit qu'on t'accompagnerait jusqu'aux grilles, on va donc t'accompagner jusqu'aux grilles ! Blaise resta sur ses positions.

Le blond soupira et reprit sa marche suivit par ses amis.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on s'inquiète pour toi Draco. lui fit remarquer Pansy.

- Je sais. répondit juste Draco.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire tout le mois d'Août à Pou…

Blaise ne put terminer sa phrase. Il fut coupé par un cri à deux pas d'eux. Il vit Draco blanchir puis se mettre à courir en direction de la voix.

Quand Draco entendit le cri, il sut tout de suite que c'était Rosanna. Il se précipita vers elle et ce qu'il vit le figea de terreur.

Son père, tenait Rosanna par les cheveux et celle-ci pleurait.

- Lâche là ! hurla Draco.

Lucius fixa son fils dans les yeux puis susurra :

- Toi et ta catin de mère allez payer pour tout ça.

Lucius pointa sa baguette en direction de son fils mais Rosanna mordit violemment sa main et Lucius poussa un cri de douleur sans lâcher sa baguette. Il tira les cheveux de Rosanna plus brusquement, puis voyant arriver Blaise et Pansy, il dit à son fils :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, on se reverra.

Avant que Draco n'ait pu lancer un sort, Lucius transplana avec Rosanna. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut l'appel déchirant de Rosanna qui hurlait son prénom :

- DRACO !

* * *

**Alors ? Je voudrais m'excuser encore pour ce retard qui je trouve moi-même est inexcusable ! Vous avez le droit de me fustiger ! Mais avant, je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez RÉELLEMENT de ma Rosanna ? Je fais tout pour éviter qu'elle ne soit une Mary-Sue ! Ce serait mon plus horrible échec dans cette fic si vous pensiez que c'en est une ! **

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une semaine, voire deux semaines ! C'est la moindre des choses après vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps !**

**Bizzz**


	9. Serment

_Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !_

**Résumé **: _Rosanna s'est fait enlevé par son géniteur, Lucius Malfoy. Que va t-il lui arriver ?_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : _Serment_**

La jeune fille se trouvait dans le noir. Un rai de lumière passait juste sous la porte de temps en temps, prouvant que des mangemorts faisaient un tour de garde avec une bougie.

- Maman…pleura Rosanna en se repliant sur elle.

Elle s'était réveillée depuis seulement quelques minutes et elle s'était retrouvée dans ce sombre et humide cachot. Elle n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps puisque les gardes portaient des bougies. C'est donc qu'elle était restée inconsciente peu de temps. Il devait déjà faire nuit dehors. Un garde lui avait d'ailleurs dit que demain matin on viendrait la chercher. Rosanna craignait cette rencontre et ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Elle avait déjà bien sûr vu des films où des jeunes filles étaient séquestrées pendant des heures et même aux infos cela se passait. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A Poudlard c'était l'inquiétude. Draco faisait les cent pas, serrant la baguette de Rosanna, pendant que Narcissa se faisait consoler par Rémus. Lily était en train de parler avec Dumbledore en faisant de grands gestes, énervée.

- Mais enfin ! On ne va pas la laisser croupir chez les mangemorts ! Qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire ? hurla Lily, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai déjà perdu un enfant pendant quatorze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre un deuxième !

- Calmez-vous Lily. Severus est parti voir ce qu'il se passe. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir. lui dit Albus.

- Et vous n'avez pas honte d'envoyer Severus là-bas ? Il peut se faire tuer ! cria t-elle au vieil homme.

- C'est son rôle après tout. Il n'avait qu'à pas devenir un sale mangemort. murmura Harry, assez fort tout du moins pour être entendu.

Draco qui était sur les nerfs depuis l'enlèvement de Rosanna se jeta sur Harry et lui donna un coup de poing en plein sur le nez. Il se fit attraper par Rémus et retenir par Narcissa. Rémus aida ensuite Harry à se relever.

- Espèce de sale con ! l'insulta Draco. C'est de ta faute si Rosanna s'est faite enlevé ! T'es tellement un abruti que tu ne pense qu'à toi. Elle aussi elle souffre de ce changement et tout ce que tu trouves à faire à présent c'est de t'en prendre à Severus alors qu'il est le seul qui puisse l'aider !

Ensuite il partit s'asseoir à une table sans se retourner.

De son côté, Harry s'essuya son nez qui coulait. Selon Mrs Pomfresh qui attendait avec eux, il n'était pas cassé mais il devait stopper l'afflux de sang.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Harry. lui dit Rémus en le faisait asseoir.

Comme Lily était venue voir comment son fils se sentait, Rémus retourna près de Narcissa et Draco.

Le silence se fit pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre et que Severus apparaisse.

- Mon cher Severus, comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda Albus.

- Je n'étais pas sur sa liste des festivités de ce soir. répondit Snape en époussetant sa robe d'une saleté invisible.

- Et Rosanna ? demandèrent Draco et Lily d'une même voix.

Severus fixa Draco puis Lily et son regard s'accrocha à la blessure de Potter.

- Plus tard Severus ! Comment va Rosanna ? redemanda Draco.

- Cet air angoissé ne te sied pas au teint Draco. remarqua le maître des potions.

- Severus ! s'impatienta Lily. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

Snape soupira et finit par dire ce qu'il avait appris ce soir au QG de Voldemort.

- Rosanna est enfermée dans un cachot pour la nuit. Elle rencontrera le Seigneur des Ténèbres demain matin.

Lily hoqueta et de même que Draco, son teint devint livide.

- Mon bébé…s'effondra Lily.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il avait l'air content de l'avoir donc je ne pense pas qu'il va lui faire du mal. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. avoua Severus.

- Parce que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit content ? hurla Lily. Et comment-ça pas dans l'immédiat ?

Severus soupira et rajouta :

- Ça va nous permettre de réfléchir à un moyen de la sauver. Pour l'instant, elle est en sécurité. Le lord m'a convié à la réunion de demain matin et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour empêcher le pire de se produire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rosanna était resté éveillée toute la nuit, écoutant les bruits de pas des gardes et l'eau qui s'égouttait du plafond. Elle était fatiguée mais ne voulait pas dormir. Son ventre lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé hier soir et ce matin.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut pensé à ça, la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit et deux gardes entrèrent. Ils la prirent par le bras et la transportèrent dans les couloirs du château, ou plutôt du petit manoir. Une impression de déjà vu s'empara de la jeune fille quand elle arriva devant deux grandes portes. Les gardes la lâchèrent et l'un d'eux dit :

- Entre ! Le maître t'attend !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! cracha Rosanna.

Elle fit volte face et commença à courir mais fut stoppé par un doloris qui la fit s'écrouler à terre.

- Maintenant tu vas rester bien sage et pénétrer dans la salle ou alors tu vas souffrir. souffla le mangemort en la poussant vers la porte.

Rosanna fut obligée d'obtempérer et lentement, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle tournèrent la tête vers elle.

- Mais regardez qui nous fait le plaisir de sa visite. siffla Voldemort.

Certains mangemorts ricanèrent bêtement, d'autres eurent un sourire méprisant.

- Lucius ! appela le Lord.

- Oui maître. se soumit le blond en s'agenouillant.

- Tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Tout de suite my Lord. obéit Lucius.

Il s'approcha de Rosanna qui le regardait froidement. Il l'attrapa par le bras mais celle-ci se dégagea.

- Lâche-moi sale con ! fit-elle en s'approchant elle-même du lord.

Celui-ci ricanait devant cette scène. Lucius, en colère brandit sa baguette mais Voldemort fut plus rapide et il se retrouva par terre sous l'effet d'un doloris.

- Non Lucius ! ordonna t-il. Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres et personnes ne brandit sa baguette sans mon autorisation. Est-ce clair Lucius ?

- Oui maître. s'inclina Lucius.

_« Comme un vulgaire elfe de maison ! »_ pensa dégoutée Rosanna.

- C'est exact très chère.

Rosanna sursauta et tenta de bloquer son esprit le plus rapidement possible. Comme Severus lui avait appris durant ses dernières semaines.

- Je vois que tu es plus douée que Potter. ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'n'est pas compliqué. se moqua une voix que Rosanna reconnut.

Les mangemorts ricanèrent ainsi que le Lord.

- Tu as raison mon cher Severus. approuva Voldemort.

Rosanna fixa Severus puis détourna la tête, faisant semblant d'être dégoutée.

- Tu es déçue ? demanda le Lord. C'est vrai qu'après tout Severus fut une des personnes en qui tu avais confiance.

Rosanna se tut, tête baissée, non par soumission mais plutôt par peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, à écouter ce fou parler. Soudain elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de panique en sentant quelque chose glisser à ses pieds.

- Nagini à l'air de te trouver à son goût. constata le mage en tapotant la place à ses côtés où son serpent vint se rendre.

Rosanna tremblait. Elle était capable de faire face, face à son géniteur mais devant le sorcier le plus puissant et dangereux d'Angleterre, elle se sentait comme une fourmi face à un humain. D'une minute à l'autre elle pouvait se retrouver six pieds sous-terre ou alors folle sur un lit d'hôpital.

- On parle, on parle mais en attendant Lucius il n'y a pas eut les présentations. remarqua Voldemort.

Lucius pâlit et se dépêcha de se placer à côté de Rosanna. Celle-ci s'écarta mais Lucius n'en tint pas compte et présenta :

- Seigneur, voici Rosanna, ma bâtarde. Toi, fit Lucius à Rosanna, agenouille-toi devant le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Rosanna se mit à rire, à rire tant bien d'un fou rire que d'un rire nerveux du à la fatigue.

Lucius ouvrit grand les yeux, hébété. Quant au Lord, il fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ? ordonna Voldemort.

Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas, il essaya de pénétrer son esprit et remarqua avec plaisir qu'il fut couronné de succès.

De son côté, Severus avait lui aussi eut la même idée et en était ressorti aussi vite avec du mal à contenir son fou rire.

Dans l'esprit de Rosanna, Voldemort était vêtu d'une robe bleue de nonne, et il était agenouillé en train de prier. Face à lui, ses sujets le vénéraient.

Voldemort ressorti en colère de l'esprit de la jeune fille et c'est cette colère ressentie dans sa tête qui ramena Rosanna à la réalité. Mais ce fut trop tard et en refermant son esprit elle comprit qu'elle avait relâché son attention. Un doloris l'amena à se tordre de douleur devant le trône de Voldemort.

- Comment oses-tu faire des comparaisons entre ces déchets de moldus et ma grande personne ! cria Voldemort. Tu mériterais que je te…ooohhhh mais c'est que nous avons de la visite.

Voldemort stoppa son sort sur Rosanna et s'installa confortablement dans son trône.

- Tu viens assister au spectacle Potter ? siffla le Lord en fourchelangue.

Pendant que le cinglé parlait en langage serpent, Rosanna se releva difficilement, la respiration sifflante. La transpiration lui avait collé les cheveux sur le front et la nuque. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais il n'était pas question de rester à terre pour le plaisir de ce fou furieux.

- Et si je testais son amour fraternel pour toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Jusqu'où irait-elle pour te sauver ? questionna le Lord en fourchelangue.

Il arrêta la conversation, le regard toujours fixé sur Rosanna.

- On va faire un jeu, très chère. Mais d'abord, que tout le monde sorte sauf Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix et Peter !

Les mangemorts s'exécutèrent le plus silencieusement du monde et quand la salle fut vidée, Voldemort reprit.

- Comme je le disais, nous allons faire un jeu.

Rosanna n'osait pas regarder Voldemort. Mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le choix et elle se retrouva forcée à fixer le Lord dans les yeux. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un plaisir malsain.

- En ce moment je suis connecté à ton frère, tu sais, Potter.

Rosanna sursauta.

- Et il est pris au piège de mon esprit, il ne pourra s'échapper que si je relâche mon intention. Les règles sont simples. Nous allons te poser une question chacun notre tour, si la réponse ne me plait pas, tu souffres, Potter souffre.

Rosanna ne répondit pas.

- C'est clair ? demanda le Lord.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de jouer ? remarqua la jeune fille.

Voldemort ricana.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Et si je perds ? demanda Rosanna.

- Tu meures et Potter reste prisonnier de mon esprit.

- Et si jamais je gagne ?

Bellatrix rit et Voldemort ricana mais répondit quand même :

- Tu mourras ou alors tu seras ma prisonnière à jamais mais Potter restera vivant.

Rosanna sembla réfléchir un instant mais son choix était déjà fait, elle était obligé de jouer.

- J'accepte mais à une condition. déclara Rosanna.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure d'imposer des conditions. lui fit remarquer Lucius.

Voldemort le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux faire un serment inviolable dans lequel vous me promettiez que Draco, Narcissa, ma mère et Rémus ne soit ni tués, ni blessés.

- Et pas Potter ? demanda le Lord.

- Il sait très bien lui aussi que si je l'avais mis dans ma requête, vous ne l'auriez pas accepté.

- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas accepter. Vous m'aviez promis que je pourrais tuer ma femme et mon fils quand je les rencontrerais. se plaignit Lucius.

- Silence je t'ai dit ! ordonna Voldemort en lançant un doloris sur le blond. Je vais voir ce que Potter en pense.

Il se mit à parler en fourchelangue avec Potter, après quelques minutes durant lesquels Voldemort ricanait, il arrêta la conversation et regarda Rosanna :

- J'accepte. sourit-il

- Maître ! s'exclamèrent ses serviteurs.

- Pourquoi maître ? demanda Lucius. Si je puis me permettre, bien sûr.

- Parce que en contre partie je demande alors que mes quatre serviteurs ici présent soit aussi intouchables par Potter et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça ! s'exclama Rosanna.

- Je le sais, mais une fois le serment de fait, leur précieux Ordre n'aura pas le choix. ricana le mage noir.

- C'est une idée formidable Maître ! s'extasia Pettigrew en s'agenouillant.

- Qui me prouve qu'Harry est bien prisonnier de vous ? se méfia soudainement Rosanna.

- Potter s'est reçu un coup de poing au nez de la part du jeune Malfoy. déclara Voldemort. J'en ignore la raison mais il est très remonté contre Draco.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- C'est exact. Je suis arrivé après les faits mais Potter s'est bien fait cogner dessus. approuva Severus.

Rosanna se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien, nous allons donc faire ce serment. Approche et tends ta main. ordonna Voldemort.

Rosanna s'approcha de Voldemort et tendit sa main droite, le Lord plaça à son tour sa main paume contre la jeune fille. Celle-ci frissonna de dégoût.

- Bellatrix, viens, tu seras notre Enchaîneur.

Elle s'avança et plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies.

Voldemort parla :

- T'engages-tu sur le fait que Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrew ne soient ni capturés, ni blessés, ni tués par Potter et les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- Oui. répondit Rosanna.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge. **(1)**

- Vous engagez-vous sur le fait que les membres de ma famille, Lily Evans, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black et Rémus Lupin ne soient ni capturés, ni blessés, ni tués par vous et tous vos mangemorts ?

- Oui. répondit à son tour Voldemort.

Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette et s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante. **(1)**

- Vous engagez-vous tous les deux à respecter ce Serment ou dans le cas contraire à vous retrouver privé de votre énergie vitale ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Oui. répétèrent Rosanna et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La troisième flamme s'entortilla autour des deux autres et serra étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde…tel un serpent de feu. **(1)**

Une fois le Serment fait, Rosanna s'éloigna de Voldemort. Tout son être tremblait. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait fait un Serment inviolable et pas avec n'importe qui ! Avec le terrible mage noir qui terrorisait toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, je pense qu'il est inutile de faire ce jeu. commenta Voldemort.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Rosanna.

- J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais sans avoir eu à capturer Potter. avoua Voldemort. Tu as assisté à toute la scène Potter ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant si tu ne veux pas voir ta sœur mourir ?

Voldemort se mit à rire, il en profita pour torturer Harry un peu plus. Pendant ce temps-là, Severus s'était approché de Rosanna. Il avait compris le piège de Rosanna lors du Serment inviolable et il préférait se trouver à ses côtés lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mettrait en colère.

Soudain, Voldemort se tordit de douleur et son esprit relâcha celui d'Harry. La douleur cessa aussitôt et ses yeux rouges flambèrent de fureur.

- Tu as osé te moquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! hurla celui-ci.

- Maintenant essaye donc de t'en prendre à Harry espèce de mégalomane cinglé ! lui cria Rosanna en courant se réfugier près de Snape.

- Severus pousse-toi ! ordonna Voldemort.

Snape se décala mais au plus grand étonnement de Voldemort, ce fut pour prendre une chaîne dans sa robe et de la tendre à Rosanna.

Juste avant de disparaître, ils entendirent Voldemort hurler :

- TRAITRE !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le portoloin les emmena jusqu'aux appartements de Severus.

- Tu es complètement folle ! hurla Snape à la jeune fille à peine arrivé.

Celle-ci lui sourit et s'assit sur le sofa en soupirant.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'aurais voulu te protéger toi aussi de Voldemort. renifla Rosanna.

Severus fut déstabilisé un moment puis se rappelant du doloris que la jeune fille s'était pris, fouilla dans son armoire et lui tendit un relaxant musculaire.

- Merci. fit-elle après l'avoir bu.

- Tu te rends compte que si un autre que moi avait découvert ta supercherie tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ?

Rosanna commença à pleurer en se roulant en boule sur le sofa.

Severus s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Ce geste était devenu automatique avec la jeune fille.

- J'ai eu si peur Severus…pleura Rosanna. J'ai bien cru…que je ne reverrai plus maman…plus toi…plus Draco et Cissa…plus Rémus…plus Harry…

Snape la serra encore plus fort.

- Calme-toi. C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité. lui murmura Severus.

- Tu te rends compte que maintenant Lucius est protégé des deux côtés ? dit Rosanna dans un souffle.

Severus ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

_« Il arrive toujours à se sortir de situations extrêmes celui-là »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la Grande salle, ils attendaient le retour de Severus quand Harry se tordit de douleur. Il ressentit aussitôt la colère de Voldemort mais celui-ci remarqua bien vite sa présence et Harry ne put qu'observer la scène, impuissant. Il vit Rosanna faire un Serment inviolable avec l'horrible mage noir et compris quand celui-ci s'en prit à lui que la jeune fille avait réussi à piéger Voldemort. Une simple gamine avait réussi à tromper le mage noir le plus puissant d'Angleterre. Sa colère devait être terrible.

Il s'évanouit et se réveilla un moment plus tard, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère.

- Comment te sens-tu mon chéri ? lui demanda t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, encore trop sonné par ce qui s'était passé dans le repaire de Voldemort.

- Et Rosanna ? lui redemanda Lily. Comment va-t-elle ?

Au nom de la jeune fille, Harry sursauta puis pâlit.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco.

En voyant Harry s'évanouir, il avait compris qu'il avait une sorte de lien avec le mage noir.

Harry ne put commencer à parler que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et que Severus et Rosanna entrèrent.

- Mon bébé ! s'exclama Lily en se précipitant pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Harry s'était assis, se tenant la tête et regardant Rosanna pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Soudain, la jeune fille se dégagea et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'agenouilla.

- Ça va ? lui demanda t-elle, un peu inquiète et un peu fuyante.

Harry sentit soudain une chape de culpabilité s'abattre sur lui quand il comprit de quelle façon il avait été horrible avec elle. Il s'était comporté de la même façon que des gens qu'il détestait.

Rosanna fixait toujours Harry dans les yeux. Les mêmes que leur mère. Quand soudain, celui-ci enlaça Rosanna avec force.

- Je suis désolé. dit-il. Je suis désolé.

Les larmes de Rosanna reprirent et elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Tous les autres regardaient cette scène avec émotion, plus ou moins voyante selon les personnes.

Quand les deux se furent relâchés, Rosanna se leva et serra Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci répondit à son étreinte et murmura juste assez bas pour que Rosanna entende :

- Je suis tellement soulagé.

Rosanna le serra plus fort.

Puis ce fut le tour de Narcissa et Rémus. Et même Albus la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Quand il se dégagea, il lui demanda :

- Je suis désolé de te demander cela, mais il faut que tu nous racontes ce que tu sais.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Mais avant, j'ai une chose importante à dire. annonça t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Nous t'écoutons. dit Dumbledore.

- J'ai…j'ai fait un serment inviolable avec Voldemort. avoua t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? espéra Rémus qui avait compris grâce à son ouïe fine.

La jeune fille hocha la tête silencieusement et Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va tout faire pour que ce Serment soit respecté.

- Quel Serment ? demanda Lily.

Harry expliqua ce à quoi il avait assisté à travers l'esprit de Voldemort.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Lily. Mon bébé, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Narcissa avait mis une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur et Draco avait pâli.

- Severus ? appela Albus.

- Je suis désolé Albus mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ce n'est pas moi qui étais leur Enchaîneur. avoua Snape.

- Qui ça alors ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Lestrange. cracha Harry.

- Bellatrix ? répéta Narcissa.

Severus acquiesça et Narcissa s'assit sur un banc.

Ensuite, Rosanna leur raconta ce qui s'était passé là-bas, depuis son arrivée dans les cachots jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

- Et Voldemort ne s'est pas rendu compte du double-sens de ta phrase ? demanda Rémus.

- Apparemment non puisqu'il a accepté. remarqua Rosanna.

- Tu as eu de la chance. Si jamais il s'en était rendu compte tu ne serais pas là pour nous raconter tout ça. constata Dumbledore.

- C'est incroyable quand même, il s'est fait avoir par une enfant. s'exclama Narcissa.

- A croire que vous les Evans vous êtes nés sous une excellente étoile de la chance. sourit Albus.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la sortie et avant de sortir, se retourna et dit :

- Je vais faire part à nos membres de l'immunité de certaines personnes, bien que je pense que je vais me faire lyncher. sourit Albus. Severus je vais aussi annoncer que nous avons perdu un excellent espion et qu'il va falloir en trouver un autre. A plus tard !

Il quitta la pièce.

- Je suis désolé. s'excusa Rosanna.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rémus.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver et déjà je me fais enlever, en plus je fais perdre un espion à l'Ordre et je donne l'immunité à des mangemorts impitoyables.

Lily alla serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Rosanna. Je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre. fit énigmatique Draco.

Severus eut un bref sourire. Son filleul avait déjà trouvé la faille à ce Serment.

- Et dans ce Serment, rien ne m'empêche de tuer Voldemort. précisa Harry. Par contre ce n'est pas le cas inversement. Donc tu viens de nous donner un espoir de victoire.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un mois !**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	10. Annonce

_Hi everybody !_

**Voilà la suite ! Elle était annoncée beaucoup plus tard, mais comme je vous aime vraiment beaucoup, j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir ! Surtout que j'ai été plutôt lente avec le chapitre précédent !**

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 : **_**Annonce**_

Rémus sortait doucement de la chambre de Narcissa quand soudain, deux toux le firent sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda t-il.

- On fait une partie d'échec. dit Rosanna en montrant l'échiquier.

- A six heures du matin ? s'exclama Rémus.

- On n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et puis, on pourrait te poser la même question ? ajouta Rosanna en désignant la chambre de Narcissa.

Rémus rougit et Rosanna rigola alors que Draco se contenta de sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher professeur. avoua Draco. Je suis content que ma mère soit heureuse.

- Je le suis Draco. dit Narcissa en apparaissant à la porte de la chambre en robe de chambre.

Elle s'approcha de Rémus et l'entoura de ses bras.

- C'est bien alors ! dit Draco en se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeu.

Rosanna leur offrit un grand sourire et se tourna elle-aussi sur le jeu.

Narcissa et Rémus en profitèrent pour retourner dans la chambre.

- Tu vas avoir un beau-père. sourit Rosanna.

- C'est pas la classe ça ? dit Draco. Un beau-père loup-garou ?

Rosanna rigola.

- J'espère que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Rémus. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute, sa condition.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Je le sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'accepte qu'il soit avec ma mère.

Ils reprirent leur partie jusqu'à ce que Rosanna perde, encore une fois.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre ou ma mère va s'inquiéter.

- Vas-y. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que Potter croit que c'est moi qui t'ai enlevé.

- Il est simplement jaloux car je passe plus de temps avec toi. déclara Rosanna. Mais lui s'entraîne avec Severus et Rémus toute la journée donc c'est normal que je fasse autre chose.

- Comme de venir me réveiller à six heures du matin car tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? remarqua le blond.

Rosanna lui présenta un sourire d'excuse.

- La prochaine fois je viendrais encore plus tôt. dit-elle en sortant de l'appartement en rigolant.

- Saleté ! hurla Draco alors que la jeune fille riait dans les couloirs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La jeune fille se fit réveiller par Harry.

- Rosanna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le canapé ? lui demanda t-il.

En effet, la jeune fille s'était assoupie, pensant se reposer quelques minutes.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda t-elle.

- Huit heures trente passées. répondit Harry.

- Tu n'es pas parti t'entraîner ?

- Non. J'ai obtenu d'avoir mes deux jours pour me reposer. sourit-il. Enfin, maman l'a obtenu pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait céder Snape mais bon…

Devant la naïveté de son frère, Rosanna explosa de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle.

- Rien rien. Tu le sauras un jour où l'autre.

Elle partie dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Puis, Harry et elle allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Et alors ! Comme ça on ne dit plus bonjour à ses amis ? lança une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Rosanna fixa un tableau de paysage et reconnu Kanna.

- Salut Kanna. lui sourit Rosanna. Désolé, ces derniers temps ont été chargés.

- J'ai entendu ça. fit la jeune femme. Tu me présentes à la célébrité ?

- A quoi bon puisque comme tout le monde tu le connais déjà ? pouffa Rosanna.

Harry s'était rembruni à la phrase de Kanna.

- Harry, voici Kanna. Elle m'a bien aidé à me repérer dans le château.

- Salut ! fit Kanna en agitant la main avec un grand sourire.

- Salut. répondit Harry, d'une petite voix.

- Pas très causant celui-là. remarqua Kanna. Je préfère Draco. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il est mieux foutu au niveau attributs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Kanna ! rougit furieusement Rosanna. C'est mes frères !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry se renfrogna encore plus en voyant arriver Malfoy.

Draco ignora comme il put Potter et fixa Rosanna. Celle-ci était rouge et foudroyait Kanna du regard.

- Oh, j'ai juste énoncé un fait ! dit-elle.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Draco.

- J'ai affirmé que tu étais mieux foutu qu'Harry au niveau attributs.

Bien que Draco fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et décida de gêner Potter.

- Pour ça, il faudrait comparer.

Rosanna s'étrangla et Harry rougit furieusement.

Quant à Kanna, elle repartit dans un fou rire explosif et bien que cela tentait aussi Draco, il se contenta de montrer son amusement par un sourire et une lueur dans ses yeux.

- J'en ai assez qu'on se foute de ma gueule. dit Harry en s'en allant.

- Harry ! l'appela Rosanna en le suivant. Ils rigolaient c'est tout.

- C'est vrai Potter quoi ! ajouta Draco en les suivant. Mais on peut toujours comparer !

Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes et y croisèrent Lily et Severus.

- Comparer quoi ? demanda Lily.

- Nos a…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et le fixait avec colère.

- Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas voir justement ces fameux « attributs » réduits en bouillie. siffla Harry.

Il relâcha Draco sous le regard furieux de Severus. Mais un regard de Lily lui fit taire toute remarque.

Rosanna partit embrasser sa mère et fit de même avec Severus sous le regard choqué d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur pouvait apprécier cet homme.

Tout le petit groupe alla s'asseoir et le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, si on évitait le fait que Draco lançait des regards moqueurs à Harry, qui lui le regardait furieusement.

Quand Harry entra dans ses appartements, il s'affala sur le canapé. Rosanna vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui sourit :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à cause de Draco ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

- Tu sais, s'il se comporte comme ça c'est qu'il a peur. révéla Rosanna.

- Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Que je ne passe plus de temps avec lui. Il a peur que je le délaisse pour toi. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, Draco m'aime vraiment beaucoup et c'est réciproque. Il me parle de ses amis à qui il tient beaucoup aussi. De son angoisse de la guerre. Mais moi je viens juste d'arriver. Il y a beaucoup de choses encore que je ne comprends pas. Et puis je n'ai que quatorze ans. Ses amis lui manquent et à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, le directeur a interdit les sorties hors de Poudlard. Il se confie à moi mais je pense qu'il a besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ses doutes.

Rosanna arrêta de parler. Elle pensait qu'après ce qu'elle venait de dire, Draco allait la tuer quand il le découvrirait. Elle espérait juste qu'Harry comprenne.

Harry, quant à lui, pensait à ce que sa sœur venait de dire. A force de percevoir Malfoy comme son père, il n'avait pas pensé à ce que l'autre garçon ressentait vraiment. Cela fait deux fois qu'il faisait l'erreur de juger une personne par son ascendance. Mais il avait trop souffert des insultes dans sa jeunesse et celles de Malfoy sur ses parents lui avaient fait particulièrement mal.

Mais en se souvenant de Lucius Malfoy, Harry comprit que le jeune homme n'avait peut-être pas eu le choix. Il voyait sa mère, elle avait l'air complètement différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Plus sereine, plus détendue, plus…heureuse. Oui c'est ça, depuis son arrivée au château, il n'avait reçu aucune insulte, alors que lui n'avait pas hésité à leur cracher à la figure, à les ignorer. Quel beau Gryffondor il faisait, vraiment !

- Tu crois…commença t-il à dire.

- Hein ? l'interrogea Rosanna, sortant de ses pensées qui consistaient à échapper à Draco durant quelques temps, vu qu'Harry ne semblait pas répondre. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit décidé.

- Tu crois que si je m'excuse, on pourrait repartir sur de bonnes bases ? demanda t-il, gêné, la tête basse.

Rosanna eut un sourire éblouissant et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Ce serait vraiment génial ! s'écria t-elle. Tu verras, Draco est quelqu'un d'extra !

Harry lui offrit un sourire gêné et Rosanna le tira vers la sortie.

- Allons-y maintenant ! dit-elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Attends, je ne suis pas…

- Non ! Pas question que j'attende une seconde de plus.

Elle le tira à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'appartement des Malfoy. Sans hésiter et sans laisser le temps à Harry d'ouvrir la bouche, elle frappa à la porte.

Harry voulut partir mais Rosanna le poussa de toutes ses forces contre la porte qui s'ouvrit à ce moment là.

Draco vint ouvrir et eut juste le temps de se pousser qu'un corps tomba à l'entrée.

- Harry ! rit Rosanna en l'aidant à se relever. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux qui fit glousser celle-ci.

- Arrête de rire en plus ! s'exclama t-il. Je viens pour toi et tu te fous de moi !

- C'est nerveux…inspira t-elle, tentant de contrôler son rire. Désolé.

- Hum…hum ! toussa Draco pour attirer leur attention.

- Que me vaut votre visite ? leur demanda t-il.

Le silence lui répondit. Rosanna tourna sa tête vers Harry. Celui-ci l'avait baissée et regardait ses chaussures. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! fit-il en se massant l'endroit frappé.

- Potter ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? devina Draco.

- Je voulais juste dire que…commença Harry.

- Draco je vais… Oh vous êtes là ? leur sourit Narcissa.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et en sortant de l'appartement leur dit :

- Je m'absente pour la journée, ne m'attends pas.

Draco acquiesça et reporta son regard sur Harry. Celui-ci avait essayé de s'échapper en même temps que Narcissa mais Rosanna l'avait retenu.

- Ce n'est pas en t'enfuyant que tu vas pouvoir t'excuser ! lui dit Rosanna.

- S'excuser ? répéta Draco en levant un sourcil.

La jeune fille poussa Harry vers Draco et dit :

- Je vous laisse discuter entre vous, je vous attends dehors.

Elle quitta l'appartement et s'adossa au mur en face de la porte, puis finalement décida de coller son oreille pour entendre ce qui allait suivre.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel idiot ces derniers temps envers toi et maintenant que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas comme ton père, je…je m'excuse. avoua Harry à toute vitesse, la tête baissée et les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate.

Même si Draco n'avait pas tout compris, il avait saisi quelques bribes de mots et avait reconstitué l'essentiel de la phrase. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il dit :

- Je n'ai pas été très sympa moi non plus et je n'ai rien fait qui puisse montrer que mon père et moi étions différents. J'accepte tes excuses. dit Draco et comme cinq années auparavant, il tendit sa main.

Harry mit du temps à réagir, puis finalement serra la main dans la sienne.

- Bien ! fit Draco.

Il alla vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement. La jeune fille s'étala au sol sous le rire d'Harry.

- Chacun son tour ! rit-il pendant que Draco l'aidait à se relever.

Pas rancunière pour deux sous, Rosanna rit de bon cœur avec lui et demanda :

- Alors maintenant on est une famille ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, puis Harry confirma :

- On peut dire ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla sous les cris de Rosanna.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui dit :

- Tu as 16 ans maintenant ! Tu es un homme à présent !

Harry entendit quelqu'un ricaner et vit Draco adossé à la porte.

- Allez lève-toi ! Tout le monde t'attend pour ouvrir tes cadeaux !

- Mes cadeaux ? répéta Harry. Tout le monde ?

- Oui ! C'est ce que je viens de dire ! Allez ! Bouge tes fesses ! On t'attend dehors !

Cinq minutes après, Harry sortit de sa chambre habillé et rejoignit Rosanna et Malfoy.

- Tu vas voir ! C'est super ! Maman a prévu une journée géniale !

Harry sourit. Avant, il fêtait seul son anniversaire dans sa chambre chez les Dursley, attendant les cadeaux et les lettres de ses amis. A présent, il allait le fêter avec sa famille, à Poudlard. C'était plus que ce qu'il demandait.

Quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion aux couleurs de sa maison, il fut accueillit par un énorme :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Sa mère vint le serrer dans ses bras, ainsi que Rémus et Hagrid. McGonnagall lui serra la main, tout comme Dumbledore.

- Vient t'asseoir mon poussin. lui dit sa mère.

Rosanna pouffa et Harry la bouscula gentiment. Quand il regarda Malfoy, pour la première depuis des années, il lut dans son regard une lueur d'amusement.

Son anniversaire fut le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais passé. Même la présence de Snape, assis à côté de sa mère, ne put le déprimer.

Ce soir-là, il se coucha plus heureux que jamais et ses rêves furent plus qu'agréable.

Le lendemain, il recommença ses entraînements avec Snape et Rémus et il s'endormait comme une masse le soir venu.

Rosanna passait ses journées avec Draco et essayait de voir Harry le soir ou alors entre deux entraînements. Mais au bout d'une semaine, Severus et Rémus décidèrent d'augmenter leurs chances en les faisant s'entraîner avec Harry. Depuis lors, les adolescents n'eurent plus qu'une envie, c'était de voir la rentrée arriver le plus vite possible pour pouvoir se reposer.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, ils s'entraînaient dans le parc à l'esquive, sous le regard attentif de Lily et Narcissa. Contrairement aux idées reçues, les deux femmes avaient appris à s'entendre et passaient leurs journées ensemble.

Depuis que Lily avait vu la pierre de Lune brillant au cou de Narcissa, elle s'était interrogée et avait appris à mettre sa rancœur de côté.

Rosanna avait donné ce cadeau à Narcissa, quand elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. C'était juste au moment où elle se doutait que la mère de Draco ressentait quelque chose pour Rémus. Elle lui avait dit en lui donnant la pierre que comme ça, elles resteraient liées même si ce n'était pas par le sang.

La jeune fille avait fait des recherches approfondies sur cette pierre et avait découvert qu'elle bénéficiait d'un grand pouvoir anti-stérilisant. Rosanna espérait que ça fonctionnerait car Narcissa et Rémus méritaient de vivre heureux.

La jeune fille évita de justesse un rayon paralysant émit par Harry et lui renvoya un sort de désarmement qu'il arrêta avec un bouclier. Elle vit Mrs Pomfresh s'avancer vers les deux femmes, leur annoncer quelque chose et de là, elle vit Narcissa fondre en larmes.

Tout comme Draco, elle se précipita vers elle, suivit aussitôt de Rémus et Severus, puis d'Harry.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Lily, étonnée.

- Certaine ! confirma Pompom.

- Merci. lui sourit Lily.

L'infirmière lui rendit son sourire et repartit vers le château.

- Maman ça va ? lui demanda inquiet Draco.

Narcissa hocha la tête et voyant que Rémus la regardait, inquiet, elle alla se lover dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose. Rémus en resta sous le choc.

Lily souriait amplement, c'est la troisième fois qu'elle était heureuse d'une telle nouvelle.

Elle s'approcha de Severus et sans ménager son fils, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Rosanna se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais ne put s'empêcher de se foutre ouvertement de la figure de son frère.

- Ferme la bouche où tu vas gober des mouches ! lui dit-elle en riant.

Il lui jeta un regard furibond avant de dire :

- Tu le savais !

- Oui. répondit simplement Rosanna.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce que ça n'aurait pas été aussi marrant.

Harry sursauta en entendant le rire de Draco. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire comme ça. Et aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, il se détendit et observa sa mère.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Snape la regardait bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés et elle, elle souriait.

- Maman ? l'appela Rosanna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily se tourna vers eux trois, ainsi que Narcissa qui hocha la tête dans sa direction.

- Mrs Pomfresh vient de nous annoncer une grande nouvelle. avoua t-elle.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Narcissa et moi, sommes enceintes ! déclara t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry et Draco restèrent bouche bée alors que Rosanna sauta de joie.

- Je vais avoir une petite sœur ! Une petite sœur ! chantonna t-elle.

- Qui te dit que ça sera une fille ? sourit Lily.

- Parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir deux frères ! rigola Rosanna, ce qui fit sortir les garçons de leur stupeur.

- Hey ! dirent-ils en cœur.

Cela fit rire tout le monde, même Snape qui ne devait pas être dans son état normal.

- C'est formidable maman. dit Draco à sa mère. Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant ?

- Moi aussi. répondit Narcissa en souriant.

- C'est à cause de la pierre de Lune que tu portes. annonça Lily. Rosanna a du te la donner en toute connaissance de cause. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Rosanna acquiesça et alla serrer Narcissa dans ses bras.

- Je voulais que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. Et comme tu avais l'air si triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir un autre enfant, j'ai décidé de te donner ma pierre.

Narcissa la remercia, les larmes aux yeux. Tout comme Rémus.

- C'est la fête aujourd'hui. s'exclama Rosanna. Et si on arrêtait les entraînements et qu'on allait fêter ça au tour d'un bon goûter ?

Sa proposition fut accueillie avec joie.

Cependant, en remontant les marches, un aboiement se fit entendre. Tout le monde s'arrêta. Cela ne pouvait être Crockdur puisque Hagrid l'avait emmené avec lui.

Un labrador noir apparu dans leur champ de vision et Rosanna poussa une exclamation de joie :

- GALATEE ! cria t-elle en courant vers son chien.

Elle se retrouva vite à terre sous la masse de la chienne qui lui refit sa toilette.

Quand elle ne sentit plus rien, elle se releva et vit à ses côtés, sa mère qui subissait le même traitement.

- Eliane ! entendit-on.

Lily se releva et vit avec joie, sa meilleure amie apparaître, tenant dans sa main deux cages.

- Sacha ! Pacha ! cria Rosanna. Tata Katy !

Elle alla serrer Kateryn dans ses bras et laissa la place à sa mère en récupérant ses chats.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Lily.

- Comme je ne recevais pas de tes nouvelles, j'ai décidé de partir à ta recherche. J'ai trouvé le nom de ce château et j'ai décidé d'aller m'y renseigner quand Galatée s'est excitée. J'y ai croisé cette dame qui y allait et elle m'a ouverte les grilles.

Le professeur McGonnagall se trouvait derrière Kateryn.

- Je me doutais que cette jeune femme était une de vos connaissances.

- Merci professeur. fit Lily.

- Bon, maintenant j'aimerais des explications ! demanda Katy en croisant les bras.

- Viens ! Ne restons pas là. dit Lily en la prenant par le bras. On allait goûter, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

- Si je veux ? Bien sûr que je veux ! Et je ne partirais pas sans mes explications. s'exclama Kateryn.

Lily rit et tout le monde suivit les deux femmes à l'intérieur.

**à suivre…

* * *

**

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**J'ai un défi à vous lancer ! Le/La revieweur/revieuweuse qui trouve quel sera le sexe de l'enfant de Lily ET Narcissa fera gagner aux autres lecteurs la suite très vite !**

**Parce que, OUI j'ai la fin de cette histoire sur mon ordi et que je peux directement vous annoncer que cette fiction fera 14 chapitres ! **

**Bizzz**


	11. Présentations

**Salut à tout le monde ! Comme une revieweuse a trouvé la réponse au défi du chapitre précédent, BRAVO Mad'Eyes Fol'oeil ! Je poste comme promis la suite !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **_**Présentations**_

Kateryn repartit le lendemain avec Galatée et les deux chats. Après avoir reçu les réponses à ses questions, elle avait décidé qu'elle serait mieux en Amérique à s'occuper des animaux et qu'elle ne leur servirait pas à grand-chose ici. Depuis qu'elle évitait de faire de la magie en présence de son mari, elle s'était un peu ramollie.

Bien que la nouvelle de la grossesse de Narcissa et Lily fût une bonne occasion de faire la fête, le lendemain, les ados reprirent leur entraînement avec Rémus et Severus.

Harry avait eu toute la nuit pour se faire à l'idée que sa mère était en couple avec Snape et qu'en plus, elle allait avoir un enfant de lui. Mais depuis son attitude déplorable envers Rosanna et Draco, il avait appris à réfléchir.

Est-ce que sa mère était heureuse avec Snape ?

Il lui semblait que oui.

Non.

Selon Rosanna, elle était plus qu'heureuse. Sa jeune sœur lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanouie qu'en ce moment.

Bien qu'Harry détestait son professeur de potion, il allait devoir faire un effort pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Et puis, il est vrai que depuis qu'il s'entraînait avec lui, Snape ne l'avait jamais humilié ni fait des reproches sur son père. D'ailleurs, Harry se souviendrait toujours de la tête de Snape lorsque sa mère avait annoncé la grande nouvelle.

Est-ce que cela lui posait un problème que sa mère attende un autre enfant ?

Mille fois non ! Il avait toujours espéré avoir une grande famille. Maintenant il avait sa mère, sa sœur et bientôt encore une autre, ou un autre. Il avait son oncle, ou c'était tout comme, puisque Rémus était un peu son second parrain. Ce qui faisait de Narcissa sa tante et de Draco son cousin ?

Harry pouffa dans son lit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être de la même famille que les Malfoy, enfin plutôt des Black, puisque Narcissa avait demandé à changer de nom.

- T'imagine Paddy ? Un petit Moony ? Ce que Rémus doit être heureux. murmura Harry dans le noir, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

Il se demandait comment Draco prenait la nouvelle. Lui qui avait passé tant de temps à dénigrer Rémus dans le passé.

- Justement ! C'était dans le passé ! lui rappellerait Rosanna.

Harry sourit. Sa sœur avait pris une grande place dans sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Selon Rémus, elle ressemblait à sa mère quand elle était jeune. Harry avait vu des photos de ses parents au temps de Poudlard, il remarquait la ressemblance.

Si lui ressemblait à son père, James avec les yeux de Lily, Rosanna ressemblait à sa mère avec les yeux de son géniteur. Mais au moins ses yeux à elle n'étaient pas froids et mesquin, mais remplis de chaleur et de gaité.

Harry s'endormit en pensant à sa nouvelle famille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la fin de leur entraînement, Rosanna, Harry et Draco, décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Kanna. Le survivant se méfiait de la jeune femme qui était aussi roublarde qu'une Serpentarde. Elle avait le chic pour taper dans le mille lors de ses déductions.

En passant devant la sorcière borgne, le passage secret qui se trouvait derrière elle s'ouvrit et sous les yeux éberlués de Draco et Rosanna, trois rouquins firent leur apparition.

- Ron ! Fred ! Georges ! s'écria Harry, étonné mais tout de même souriant.

- Salut mec ! répondit Ron. On ne s'attendait pas à te rencontrer directem…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de voir Draco et Rosanna.

- Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait là ? cria Ron en le montrant du doigt.

Ce fut dit avec un tel dédain que Rosanna ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer :

- C'est très mal poli de montrer du doigt ! Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais appris ?

- Ils étaient trop occupé avec leurs six autres enfants. se moqua Draco. Ma très chère Rosanna, tu viens d'avoir l'immense chance de rencontrer trois des sept enfants Weasley.

- C'est lui ton meilleur ami Harry ? demanda Rosanna.

Harry hocha la tête et présenta :

- Rosanna, je te présente Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, et ses frères, Fred…euh

- C'est moi Fred. fit l'autre jumeau.

Il s'approcha de Rosanna et très élégamment, lui fit un baise-main princier.

La jeune fille rougit et dit :

- Salut Fred.

Quand l'autre jumeau vint se présenter, Rosanna ne se sentit pas aussi troublée qu'avec Fred.

- Salut Georges. salua t-elle quand même.

Pourtant ils étaient jumeaux ? se dit Rosanna. Comment ça se faisait qu'elle trouvait Fred beaucoup plus séduisant que son frère ?

En attendant, les jumeaux s'étaient tournés vers Malfoy et Georges dit :

- Ne nous en veut pas Malfoy mais…

- Nous n'allons pas te baiser la main. termina Fred.

- Trop aimable de votre part. répondit Draco.

- Euh les gars ? Je vous présente Rosanna Evans. continua Harry. Ma sœur ainsi que…

Il se tut, ne sachant pas s'il devait le dire. Ce fut Draco qui trancha :

- Ainsi que la mienne.

- Quoi ? fut le cri de Ron.

Les jumeaux se contentèrent de fixer Rosanna. Celle-ci rougit et baissa la tête.

- Relève la tête ! lui murmura en la conseillant Draco. Ne t'incline devant personne.

La jeune fille releva la tête, et vit Ron en train de hurler après Harry :

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Elle ne peut pas être ta sœur ! C'est sûrement un coup de Tu-sais-qui !

- Bien sûr que non jeune homme. fit une voix.

- Maman ! s'exclama Rosanna, ainsi que Harry.

Ron et les jumeaux furent bouche-bée.

- Et bien Harry, tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ? demanda Lily en s'approchant de son fils.

Harry lui sourit et fit les présentations.

- Mais…mais vous…balbutia Ron, le visage livide.

- C'est une longue histoire Ron. soupira Harry.

Lily leur sourit et proposa :

- Et si tu allais expliquer à tes amis tout ça devant une bonne tasse de thé et des biscuits ? Il faut que je parle à Rosanna.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et ajouta :

- Severus veut te voir Draco. Il t'attend dans son bureau.

Draco acquiesça et partit en direction des cachots.

Lily prit sa fille par le bras et l'emmena avec elle dans leur appartement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de me parler maman ? l'interrogea Rosanna, une fois assise dans un fauteuil.

- Je suis ta mère Rosanna, mais je suis aussi une femme. Tu semblais troublée par la présence de ces trois nouveaux venus ?

La jeune fille rougit et chuchota :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Allons ma chérie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? la regarda tendrement Lily.

Rosanna s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu chaud partout et j'avais envie de sourire bêtement.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle l'Amour ma fille. sourit Lily.

- Mais je viens juste de le rencontrer ! Je ne le connais même pas ! En plus de ça, il a un frère jumeau et il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

- C'est donc un des jumeaux ? demanda Lily.

Lily se leva et vint s'asseoir à côtés de sa fille.

- Tu viens de subir ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Et puis, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir une si grande différence d'âge ? Trois où quatre ans tout au plus ? suggéra sa mère.

- Rosanna, tu es jeune, tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Et puis ces jeunes gens me semblent corrects. Sinon, tu penses qu'Harry serait ami avec eux ?

La jeune fille se blottit contre sa mère.

- Merci maman. murmura t-elle.

Lily ne répondit rien, et se contenta de caresser les cheveux roux de sa fille. Son joyau grandissait, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Mais Rosanna restait son bébé à elle et même si elle était contente que sa fille connaisse les joies de l'amour, ça lui faisait mal de savoir que bientôt, elle la quitterait pour vivre sa vie.

En baissant les yeux, Lily vit que sa fille s'était endormie.

- Après l'entraînement de Severus, ça m'étonne qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps. murmura Lily en faisant léviter le corps de Rosanna.

Ce sont des coups à la porte qui la réveilla, deux heures après. Rosanna alla ouvrir puisque apparemment sa mère était sortie. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec… :

- Fred ?! rougit la jeune fille.

- T'es bien la première personne à me reconnaître du premier coup. plaisanta le garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? commença à paniquer Rosanna.

- Non, il va bien ! Georges et lui tentent de calmer Ron. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Harry peut traîner avec, dixit lui-même : « cette fouine peroxydée ».

- Draco n'est pas une fouine ! Et il est encore moins péroxydé ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Ton frère est un bouffon.

- Je sais. sourit Fred. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime dans la famille.

Rosanna rougit sous le regard insistant du garçon.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda t-il.

Rosanna se poussa de la porte et le laissa pénétrer dans ses appartements.

- Au fait, commença la jeune fille, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire à Poudlard ?

- On a appris qu'Harry était à Poudlard et nous sommes venus lui rendre une petite visite surprise. On ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver en si charmante compagnie.

Rosanna baissa la tête et Fred put admirer la rougeur de ses joues.

Le garçon de dix-huit ans avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette jeune fille inconnue qui se trouvait auprès de Malfoy. Même en découvrant son identité, il ne put se résoudre à la détester. Surtout qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Et puis, lui et Georges n'aimaient pas Malfoy, mais si Harry avait réussi à lui pardonner, ils pouvaient bien le faire aussi.

A l'instant où il allait s'approcher de Rosanna, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry et ses frères pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Je savais bien que tu serais ici. déclara son jumeau.

- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? demanda Harry.

- J'expliquais à ta sœur toutes les infractions que tu avais commises durant ces dernières années. sourit malicieusement Fred.

Harry rougit, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux. Ron était toujours suspicieux envers Rosanna. Il fixa la jeune fille et celle-ci lui tira la langue.

- Abruti. l'insulta Rosanna.

- HEY ! s'écria Ron.

- T'avais qu'à pas insulter mon frère ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai jamais insulté Harry !

- Je parlais de Draco !

Ron se tut et tourna la tête de façon à ignorer cette peste.

- Moi qui voulais que mes amis s'entendent bien avec ma famille. soupira Harry.

- Je parie que c'est Malfoy qui lui a raconté…

- Je lui aurais raconté quoi Weasm…ley ? l'interrompit Draco en pénétrant dans l'appartement par la porte restée ouverte.

Ron ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'ignorer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. ajouta le blond en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

- Il voulait quoi Severus ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

- De mon bon goût. répondit laconiquement Draco.

Le silence se fit pendant un bref instant jusqu'à ce que Georges déclare en se levant :

- Bien les jeunes. Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il est l'heure qu'on rentre.

Harry accompagna les trois garçons jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Avant de partir, Fred se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rosanna.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'eux deux, Draco soupira :

- Ma sœur avec un Weasley ?

- Non…mais…ce n'est…balbutia la jeune fille sous le regard goguenard du Serpentard.

- Du moment que ce n'est pas Weasmoche, ça me va. répondit Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Rosanna lui sourit.

Quand Draco voyait le sourire de sa sœur, il se disait qu'ils avaient bien fait, sa mère et lui, de quitter le manoir pour Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas voir Rosanna perdre sa joie. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant et elle avait tout le temps de grandir.

Quelques fois, avec Harry, ils s'entretenaient sur leur sœur. Tous deux voulaient le meilleur pour elle et c'est pour ça qu'ils se donnaient à fond lors des entraînements.

Draco devait bien s'avouer que depuis qu'ils ne s'insultaient plus avec Harry, leur conversation pouvait être plus qu'agréable. Ils parlaient de Quidditch, sport sorcier que Rosanna n'aimait pas pratiquer. Une fois, Draco était même allé jusqu'à demander si Harry avait une copine.

_- Dis-moi Potter ? _

_Il ne l'appelait en prénom que par les pensées. Il y avait juste Harry qui l'appelait par son prénom._

_- Quoi ? répondit Harry entre deux respirations._

_Ils étaient en train de courir autour du lac. Severus et Rémus voulaient qu'ils gardent une bonne forme physique et les faisaient courir tous les matins._

_- Toi et Chang c'est fini ? _

_- Ouais, depuis longtemps même. Elle sortait avec moi juste parce que j'étais le dernier lien avec..._

_- Je vois. l'interrompit Draco._

_- Et Weaslette ? Elle en pince pour toi non ? Tu comptes sortir avec elle ?_

_- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? lui demanda Harry._

_- Pour passer le temps. mentit Draco._

_- Je te réponds que si tu réponds à ton tour à la question que je vais te poser. proposa le Survivant._

_Draco réfléchit, puis en haussant les épaules, accepta._

_- Chez les Gryffondors, il y a une question qui tourne dans nos têtes depuis un bon bout de temps. avoua Harry, sans oser regarder le blond. Est-ce que toi et Parkinson vous…_

_Harry rougit et ce fut Draco qui termina à sa place._

_- Est-ce que l'on couche ensemble ?_

_Harry hocha de la tête._

_- Pansy a quelqu'un d'autre en vue. répondit Draco._

_- Qui ? s'intéressa Harry._

_- Elle ne veut pas nous le dire. avoua Draco._

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est tout le temps collé à toi et te donne des surnoms affreux ? questionna Harry._

_- C'est un jeu Potter, un jeu._

_Harry ne répondit rien et Draco en profita pour demander : _

_- Alors ? Toi et Weaslette ?_

_- Ginny est la sœur de Ron. C'est un peu comme ma petite sœur aussi. C'est comme si tu me demandais si il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Hermione, ou moi et Rosanna. frissonna Harry. C'est dégoûtant ! Ginny et Hermione sont comme des sœurs pour moi._

Draco sourit à ce souvenir. Pauvre Weaslette.

La phase un de son plan avait réussi. Encore trois phases et son plan serait au point.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jour de la rentrée approchait à grand pas. Dumbledore avait confié à Lily le poste d'enseignant de Défenses contre les forces du mal. La femme était heureuse.

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Snape ne s'en formalisa pas. Rosanna lui expliqua :

- C'est parce qu'il sait que Maman et Narcissa sont enceintes et qu'aucunes d'elles ne pourra le remplacer en potions.

Harry trouva ça logique mais il se demandait comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire quand sa mère accoucherait ?

- On trouvera une solution à ce moment-là, Harry. lui avait dit Dumbledore.

Enfin, le premier septembre vit le soleil se lever et les jeunes, excités à l'idée de partir pour Poudlard.

Rosanna stressait beaucoup car elle allait se retrouver être le centre d'attention de tous les élèves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. lui dit Harry. Au bout d'un moment l'intérêt pour toi se dissipera avec la venue des premiers ragots.

Rosanna lui fit un sourire crispé.

Harry et Draco la quittèrent pour prendre place avec leurs amis.

Le Gryffondor fut accueilli par une Hermione inquiète :

- Harry ! Je suis si soulagée de voir que tu vas bien ! Quand je ne t'ai pas vue dans le train, je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Et pourtant je lui ai dit la raison ! déclara Ron, derrière elle, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Ta mère est toujours en vie et t'as une sœur ?

Harry sourit et il dut tout ré-expliquer à son amie et à leurs camarades. Quand enfin la répartition commença, le silence se fit et McGonnagall appela les premières années, un à un. Quand elle eut finit, à la plus grande surprise des élèves, elle resta debout et dit :

- Cette année nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui entre directement en quatrième année. Miss Evans Rosanna !

La jeune fille, à l'entente de son prénom, s'avança sous la centaine de regards des élèves.

Elle croisa le regard de Draco et se souvint de ses paroles. Elle redressa la tête et avança fièrement vers le tabouret, sous les yeux attendris de sa mère.

McGonnagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci se mit à lui parler :

- Un grand courage que voilà mais aussi un cœur loyal. Des intérêts pour les études mais sans plus. Tu préfères t'amuser avec tes amis. Tu es rusée mais ta maison sera sans hésitation : GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouges et ors applaudit à tout rompre leur nouvelle venue.

Lily fut heureuse de voir sa fille dans sa maison.

Dumbledore attendit que le silence revienne pour se lever. Il déclara :

- Tout d'abord je souhaite la bienvenue à nos premières années, j'espère que vous comblerez votre maison comme il se doit. Ensuite, je tiens à féliciter notre nouvelle venue et j'espère qu'elle s'intégrera vite dans sa maison, ce que je ne doute pas.

Les Gryffondors applaudirent, sifflèrent, crièrent à tout va. Dumbledore attendit et quand le bruit se fut tu, il reprit :

- Cette année, nous accueillons notre nouveau professeur de DCFM avec un grand plaisir et une grande joie. Jeunes gens, veuillez saluer Miss Lily Evans.

Lily se leva sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de certains qui se reçurent un regard furieux d'Harry, Rosanna et même Draco.

- Nous accueillons aussi à Poudlard pour des raisons privés, Mrs Black et Mr Lupin. Je tiens à dire aux élèves que toute offense faite à mes invités sera punie de la même façon que si c'était fait à un de vos professeurs.

Dumbledore laissa planer la menace sur la salle durant une petite seconde puis rajouta :

- Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Bon appétit !

Il tapa dans ses mains et le repas fut servi.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Le défi de cette semaine, sera de deviner le nom des enfants de Lily et Narcissa ! _(Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas des prénoms communs ;p)_**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	12. Départ

**Très chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici la suite ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça me donne du baume au cœur et j'ai un énorme sourire banane à chaque fois que je regarde mes mails et que je découvre une de vos reviews ! :) Je vois à quels points cette histoire est appréciée et ça me rassure en me disant que finalement mon cerveau ne sort pas que des conneries !! XD Merci encore !!!**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **_**Départ**_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Rosanna s'était installée dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Les cours ne lui posaient pas autant de problèmes qu'en Amérique même si elle n'était pas habituée à voir autant d'élèves dans un cours. Les Gryffondors l'avaient accueillis chaleureusement et l'aidaient quand elle en avait besoin. Mais quelques fois, elle se retrouvait avec Draco et ses amis dans une salle de classe. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup moins exubérants et plus calme.

- Échec et mat ! sourit Draco face à un Blaise déçu.

- Pfff ! fit Blaise en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Rosanna souriait aussi face à la mine boudeuse du grand noir. Cela faisait la troisième partie d'affilée qu'il perdait contre Draco.

- Draco est trop fort aux échecs ! affirma la jeune fille en tournant la page du magasine qu'elle feuilletait avec Pansy.

- Et pas qu'aux échecs ! ajouta le blond avec un sourire vicieux.

Blaise, Pansy et Théodore partirent dans un grand fou rire quand Rosanna rougit violemment en comprenant le sous-entendu de la phrase de Draco.

- C'est dégoûtant Draco ! dit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

Draco rit et cela fit sourire Rosanna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps-là, au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les membres allaient et venaient sans arrêt pour faire face aux attaques vengeresses de Voldemort. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait plus attaquer Potter sans se tuer lui-même, Voldemort attaquait de plus en plus de villes à intervalles de temps de plus en plus courts. La population moldue commençait à se poser des questions sur ces mystérieuses explosions dues à des « fuites de gaz ». Quant à la population sorcière, elle restait barricadée chez elle, n'osant plus mettre le bout du nez dehors.

- Albus, il faut tenter une attaque de front ! dit Maugrey en tapant sur la table de la cuisine.

- Alastor, vous savez bien qu'on ignore où se trouve le QG de Voldemort. lui rappela le directeur, la mine sombre.

- On n'a vraiment aucun indice là-dessus ? demanda un des jumeaux.

- Aucun. confirma Rémus assis aux côtés de Narcissa.

Celle-ci secouait la tête comme pour confirmer à son tour qu'elle ne savait rien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Le lendemain de la réunion de l'Ordre, Harry reçut une lettre des jumeaux lui décrivant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ils ne savent vraiment pas où il peut se trouver ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va être dans les pages jaunes ? se moqua Rosanna, assise à côté de Draco.

Cette remarque fit pouffer Hermione qui se reprit bien vite ainsi qu'Harry.

- Et lui, dit Ron en montrant Draco du doigt, il doit bien savoir puisque son père travaille pour Vous-savez-qui !

- Si je le savais, je vous le dirais sombre crétin ! cracha Draco en fusillant le rouquin du regard.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre ! précisa Harry. Maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard, on ignore ce qui se passe dehors, chez les moldus, et c'est seulement grâce à Fred et Georges que nous avons des comptes rendus des réunions de l'Ordre. Ils patinent et nous devons essayer de les aider du mieux qu'on peut !

- Le président a parlé !

- La ferme Zabini ! lui dit Ron en le fixant furieusement. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?

Ron désignait Blaise, Pansy et Théodore qui étaient assis en face de lui.

- Ils m'accompagnent et ont toute ma confiance. précisa Draco.

- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! s'écria Ron.

- Ron, on en a déjà discuté ! Si Draco dit qu'il a confiance en eux, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne leur ferais pas confiance ! admit Harry.

Draco porta un regard triomphant au rouquin alors que celui-ci lui lançait des regards menaçants.

- Bien ! Si j'ai réuni tout le monde, c'est parce que j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours et je voudrais vous en faire part, enfin, surtout à Rosanna.

La jeune fille leva la tête et regarda son frère.

- Lors de ta rencontre avec Voldemort, tu étais dans un salon ?

Rosanna acquiesça.

- La pièce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois où…

- Vous étiez connectés ? continua Hermione.

- Oui…donc je pense qu'ils ont changé de quartier. La dernière fois, ils étaient dans l'ancien manoir des Riddle qui est vraiment différent de l'endroit où ils se trouvent maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ? demanda Hermione.

- Qu'ils se trouvent chez un de ses mangemorts.

- D'où notre présence ici ? devina Pansy.

- Mais on a dit qu'on avait aucune idée…commença Draco.

- Je sais ! l'interrompit Harry. Mais peut-être que vous le savez mais pas consciemment.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Si le Seigneur de Ténèbres était dans notre salon, tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurait découvert bien assez tôt ? affirma Théo.

- Il n'est pas forcément dans VOTRE maison mais peut-être dans une maison auxiliaire ? précisa Harry. Une que vous n'utilisez que rarement ?

- Nous n'avons qu'un manoir. avoua Pansy.

- Pareil. confirmèrent les trois autres.

Rosanna regarda Draco bizarrement.

- Quoi ? lui demanda celui-ci.

- Où est-ce que j'ai passé les deux premières années de ma vie alors ? l'interrogea Rosanna.

Draco la regardait avec incompréhension.

- Parce que tu dis que vous n'avez qu'un Manoir, mais on ne s'est pas croisés durant la séquestration de ma mère ?

Draco la fixa étonné.

- Père ne m'a jamais parlé d'un deuxième manoir nous appartenant !

- Où se situe ce manoir ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. avoua la jeune fille. Je n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais peut-être que maman saura.

Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry était déjà dehors. Les autres le suivirent de près.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Lily, ceux-ci étaient fermés.

- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. annonça Hermione. Elle dort peut-être ?

- Non ! dit Harry en repartant dans l'autre sens, suivit toujours par les autres.

- Pourquoi on est devant les appartements de Snape ? s'étonna Pansy.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'avoir une réponse, Harry frappa fort et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un Severus d'assez mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ?

- Maman est là ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère…commença Blaise.

- Harry ? appela une voix depuis l'intérieur.

Avec un grognement, Snape ouvrit la porte et laissa passer ses élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Lily en regardant avec étonnement tout ce monde.

- J'ai besoin d'une information cruciale ! dit son fils en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Où se trouve l'endroit où Malfoy te tenait prisonnière ?

- Potter…commença Snape.

- C'est bon Severus, lui sourit Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Draco ne le sait pas ?

La femme regarda Draco avec questionnement.

- Non. Apparemment Lucius ne lui a jamais dit qu'il possédait un autre manoir.

- Parce que c'est la vérité Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore chercher ? demanda Severus avec énervement.

- Non il leur a menti Severus ! ajouta Rosanna. Sinon, où est-ce qu'on aurait été retenues prisonnières maman et moi durant 2 ans ?

Le professeur de Potions n'ajouta rien et attendit la conclusion.

- Lucius disait que c'était une de ses résidences secondaires donc je pensais que vous étiez au courant. dit Lily en regardant Draco.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Où c'est ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Lucius ne me l'a jamais dit ! avoua Lily.

- Comment s'appelle le manoir ? demanda Draco.

- Lucius l'a appelé le « Manoir Abraxas ».

- Du nom de son père ? questionna Severus.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Ça te dit quelque chose Severus ? demanda Lily.

- Vaguement.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il peut se situer ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à savoir ça Harry ? l'interrogea à son tour sa mère.

- Parce que je pense que ça pourrait bien être le QG de Voldemort !

Tout le monde sursauta, même Severus.

- Moi j'en suis sûre ! ajouta Rosanna. Quand on m'a traîné dans les couloirs, j'ai eu l'impression de reconnaître quelque chose, maintenant je sais que c'était l'endroit de mes cauchemars !

Lily était en train de réfléchir quand un elfe de maison apparut brusquement devant eux. Il fut étonné de voir autant de monde mais délivra son message :

- Le professeur McGonagall demande aux élèves de bien vouloir réintégrer leur dortoir sous peine de sanction immédiate.

- Compris. lui sourit Lily.

L'elfe transplana non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à toute la pièce. Soudain, la rousse se redressa et déclara :

- Je sais qui peut bien savoir où se trouve le Manoir !

- Qui ? s'écrièrent Harry et Rosanna.

- Cooky ! appela Lily.

Aussitôt, la vieille elfe de maison des Evans apparut dans la pièce. Elle se jeta aux pieds de Lily et pleura de contentement :

- Cooky est si heureuse de revoir la maîtresse. Bonne maîtresse, Cooky était si triste. Oh mais la jeune maîtresse est là aussi ? Cooky est si contente de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi Cooky. sourit Rosanna.

- Qu'est-ce que Cooky peut faire pour vous ? demanda l'elfe, les yeux humides.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'emplacement du Manoir Abraxas ? demanda Lily.

- La maîtresse ne veut pas retourner là-bas ? s'écria l'elfe. C'est un endroit mauvais, très mauvais ! Il n'a apporté que tristesse à la maîtresse et à la jeune maîtresse. Mauvais ! Pas bon !

- Cooky ! l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là-bas. Je veux juste savoir où il se situe pour…

- Pour arrêter Lucius ! continua Rosanna.

- Oh Cooky va aider la maîtresse alors, Cooky pas aimer lui. Cooky se souvenir du lieu bien sûr ! Cooky pas oublier.

- C'est bien. sourit Lily. Retourne voir Katy, je t'appellerai demain.

- Bien maîtresse.

L'elfe transplana sous le regard étonné d'Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas demandé de te le dire ? demanda t-il.

- Parce que nous sommes tous très fatigués et qu'on réfléchira mieux demain. Surtout toi Harry.

Lily le fixait gravement, avec un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse qui fit céder le jeune homme. Il l'embrassa et sortit avec les autres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Vous êtes sûr de ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Certains ! acquiescèrent Harry et Rosanna.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci affichait une mine soucieuse mais une étincelle d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

- Bien. Je vais prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Nous attaquerons dans trois jours.

- 3 jours ? s'étonna Lily. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. avoua Albus. Severus ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit du bureau.

- Où va-t-il ? demanda Rosanna.

- Préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie. dit le vieil homme.

- Peut-on l'aider ? interrogea Hermione.

- Je pense qu'il ne dira pas à non à ses meilleurs élèves. sourit Dumbledore.

Hermione sortit, suivit de Ginny, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore.

Se tournant vers Draco, Lily s'étonna :

- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

- Non ! Je veux m'entraîner au combat. Je suis un des seuls à pouvoir lutter contre certains mangemorts. précisa le blond.

- Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie ! lui dit Harry.

- Écoute Potter ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si je vais risquer ma vie ou pas ! lui dit Draco.

- Pour une fois, même si ça m'écorche la bouche de dire ça, il a raison ! On reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive mec !

- Bien. sourit Albus. Je vais demander à Rémus de vous entraîner. Vous serez dispensés de cours durant ces trois jours pour pouvoir consacrer du temps à votre entraînement.

- Rosanna, je ne veux pas que tu participes ! déclara Lily.

- Mais maman ! Je veux me battre moi aussi ! gémit la jeune fille.

- Sûrement pas ! dirent en cœur Harry et Draco.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je peux aider ! Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide qu'il faut ! argumenta t-elle.

- Mrs Pomfresh aura sûrement une place pour toi dans l'infirmerie. Tu pourras aider de ton mieux là-bas. dit sa mère.

Rosanna voulut protester mais Lily resta ferme :

- C'est soit ça, soit je t'enferme dans mes appartements durant toute la bataille !

Rosanna s'enfuit du bureau en courant.

- Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle sera la cible de tous les mangemorts durant le combat ? demanda Draco.

- Apparemment non. soupira Lily.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi ce serait elle qui serait la cible ? C'est moi que Voldemort cherche à tuer !

- Elle n'est pas comprise dans le serment. précisa Lily. Si un mangemort arrive à la tuer, le serment sera alors brisé et Voldemort aura tout le loisir de te…

- Oh ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça. avoua le Survivant.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez tous les deux enfermés durant la bataille. remarqua la femme rousse.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. dit Harry en allant la serrer dans ses bras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les trois jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Pendant qu'Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Ginny et Dean, auquel elle avait demandé de l'aide, étaient en train de faire des tas de potions avec Snape, Harry, Ron et Draco s'entraînaient avec Rémus.

- Protego ! hurla Harry à un sort informulé de Rémus.

Harry était en sueur. Tout comme les autres garçons. Ils avaient retirés leur T-shirt et combattaient à présent torse nu.

Un bouclier invisible apparu autour de Draco alors que Rémus lui lançait un sort.

- Bravo ! Tu as fait d'immenses progrès durant ces trois jours. le félicita Rémus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'arrive pas à lancer un sort informulé en entier ? demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai ça ! ajouta Ron. Moi j'y arrive alors qu'Harry est plus fort que moi en défense.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. avoua Rémus. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le Survivant se laissa tomber sur le sol de la salle de combat.

- Mais ton niveau magique et tes capacités sont étonnantes pour quelqu'un de ton âge. tenta de le rassurer Rémus.

- Tu as le niveau d'un auror de première année, mec ! Même Tonks est impressionnée par toi. lui dit Ron.

- Ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais réussir à éliminer Voldemort. remarqua Harry.

Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant leur conversation. Il n'avait pas osé le dire mais Harry l'impressionnait une baguette à la main. Il était le premier d'eux trois à chaque fois à maîtriser les sorts que Rémus leur apprenait. Lui et la belette mettaient plus d'une heure à le maîtriser alors qu'au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Harry le lançait comme un pro. Il connaissait plus de sorts qu'eux et même son incapacité à lancer des informulés ne l'empêcherait pas de battre le plus puissant des mangemorts.

- En plus, tenta Draco sous le regard étonné des trois autres, tu as un avantage sur le lord noir, lui ne peut pas te blesser. Si tu arrives à l'atteindre, tu as toutes tes chances de l'abattre.

- C'est vrai ça mec ! s'écria Ron. Que tes sorts soient informulés ou non, Tu-sais-qui ne pourra que les éviter sans risquer de te toucher.

Rémus hocha la tête et sourit à Draco qui détourna le regard.

- Bien. La pause est finie ! Reprenons l'entraînement. déclara Rémus.

Les garçons se mirent en position. Harry regarda Draco et lui murmura du bout des lèvres :

- Merci…

Draco hocha la tête et retint son sourire mais ne put empêcher son cœur de battre deux fois plus vite.

Pendant que ses amis faisaient des potions ou s'entraînaient, Rosanna aidait Pomfresh à installer l'infirmerie et à créer des ceintures à fioles. Celles-ci serviraient aux combattants. Leur ceinture contiendra une fiole contre les hémorragies, une autre contre les bleus, les bosses, la fatigue, et même une contre les douleurs violentes. C'est Rosanna qui en avait eu l'idée et avec l'aide de Pomfresh, elles avaient mis au point un système efficace pour ne pas gêner les combattants avec toutes leurs fioles.

Albus avait trouvé l'idée excellente et leur avait prêté l'aide des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient fermé leur magasin pendant ce temps. Rosanna était heureuse de travailler avec Fred. Les deux garçons étaient toujours d'humeur joyeuse et Fred lui portait toujours de délicates intentions.

Plus d'une centaine de ceintures furent créées durant ces trois jours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bien. Grâce à l'aide de Cooky, l'elfe de maison de Lily, nous avons pu découvrir l'emplacement du QG de Voldemort. Cette bataille sera décisive car ce sera la dernière. Tout repose désormais sur le serment. Donc vous savez qu'il est interdit de toucher à Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestranges et Peter Pettigrew !

Les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent.

Pendant que dans la grande salle Dumbledore donnait les dernières instructions avant la bataille, Rosanna regardait ses amis faire de même. Sa mère était à ses côtés, ainsi que Narcissa.

- Soyez prudents. leur dirent Lily et Narcissa.

Harry et Draco allèrent serrer leur mère dans leurs bras.

- Faites attention à vous. dirent-elles, les larmes aux yeux.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les membres de l'Ordre en sortirent.

- Les enfants ? interrogea Albus face à Mrs Chourave qui prendrait la direction de Poudlard durant la bataille.

- Dans leur salle commune. répondit-elle.

- Parfait. Allons-y.

La foule s'avança jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.

- Severus. le retint Lily alors que Narcissa faisait de même avec Rémus.

- Fais attention à mon fils, je t'en prie. demanda la femme.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et ils se quittèrent après un dernier baiser.

Rosanna avait quitté sa mère pour rattraper Fred.

- Fred ! fit-elle en s'avançant vers le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Comment fait-elle pour vous différencier ? demanda Ron à son frère alors qu'Hermione souriait.

- L'amour n'est pas forcément aveugle, elle peut même vous doter de clairvoyance. proverbialisa Hermione en s'éloignant avec les deux rouquins, laissant les amoureux seuls.

- Je…commença Rosanna, tremblante.

Fred lui sourit et se pencha pour lui donner son premier baiser. Rosanna participa en s'accrochant au cou du garçon avec désespoir. Quand le baiser prit fin, Fred replaça une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et murmura :

- Je reviendrai.

- Fais attention à toi. dit-elle en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

Fred lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que Rosanna lâche ses mains.

Au même moment, alors qu'Harry allait rejoindre Dumbledore pour transplaner en sa compagnie, il fut retenu par Draco qui voulait lui parler.

- Je t'écoute mais fais vite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. lui fit remarquer Harry.

- D'accord ! approuva Draco. Alors ferme les yeux.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ferme les yeux. répéta Draco.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Putain Potter ! Ferme tes yeux un point c'est tout ! s'énerva le blond.

- T'énerves pas c'est bon je les ferme mes yeux. Voilà t'es content ?

- …

- Malfoy ? appela Harry les yeux toujours fermés. Malfoy ce n'est…

Draco se pencha brusquement sur Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Puis avant qu'Harry ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé, il se retira et partit en courant rejoindre Severus avec qui il transplanerait.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux rapidement mais ne vit que le dos du serpentard blond. Il caressa ses lèvres avec son index et son majeur, se demandant encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais fut sorti de sa rêverie par Hermione qui l'appela. Il partit les rejoindre et remarqua l'absence d'un des jumeaux. Absence qui ne fut pas longue puisqu'aussitôt après, il les rejoignit.

Rosanna, elle, sanglotait pendant que sa mère la berçait. Lily tentait de faire bonne figure face à sa fille alors qu'au fond d'elle ce n'était pas mieux.

Elle regardait les deux hommes de sa vie partir risquer leur vie sans pouvoir y changer quelque chose.

L'attente serait terrible.

Narcissa vint les rejoindre et les trois femmes regardèrent les derniers aurors transplaner vers le champ de bataille.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Ma bêta lectrice voudrait savoir comment vous trouvez sa correction ? Parce que ce que vous lisez c'est la version corrigée, je ne vous dis pas les erreurs de grammaire et les horribles fautes de conjugaison que je peux faire **_(la conjugaison est une matière où je n'ai jamais été très douée ! XD)_** ! Elle voudrait savoir si elle fait bien son boulot et si vous n'avez pas quelque chose à lui reprocher ??? Mais bon, je sais qu'il n'existe pas de texte où les fautes sont toutes exclues ou alors très peu et surtout sur des sites comme celui-là où les histoires sont écrites par des amateurs et des fans donc plus enclines aux fautes !! :)**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'espère que j'en aurais plein pour mon anniversaire qui est le 25 mai ! :) Quoi ? Non je ne fais pas pub, c'est juste que je crois que les lecteurs ont le droit de savoir ce genre de choses...**_et puis j'avoue que j'aime bien recevoir des messages de bonnes anniversaire ! XD_

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	13. Combats

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de "La fille de Lily". J'espère qu'il vous plaira...?**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **_**Combats**_

L'infirmerie se remplissait de blessés. Mrs Pomfresh était débordée. Heureusement que Rosanna, Lily et Narcissa étaient là pour la soutenir. Les trois femmes sentaient leur cœur battre plus vite, à chaque fois qu'un nouveau corps était emmené par les elfes de maison, réquisitionnés en ambulanciers. Elles priaient pour que ce ne soit pas un membre de leur famille.

Rosanna soignait une jeune auror victime d'un sort de découpe particulièrement violent, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un convoi de victimes.

Lily hoqueta en voyant un des corps.

- Severus ! cria t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers son amant et constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore, faiblement mais il respirait.

- Il faut le mettre sous un sort de respiration artificielle. déclara l'infirmière.

Severus fut posé sur un lit et Pompom lui lança le sort.

Lily dut quitter le chevet de l'homme en noir quand d'autres victimes réclamèrent de l'aide.

- C'est une véritable hécatombe ! remarqua l'infirmière en faisant des va-et-vient.

Les victimes suffisamment conscientes pour parler ne savaient pas grand-chose sur le déroulement du combat. Certaines disaient que l'attaque surprise les avait avantagées et qu'elles avaient pu neutraliser une bonne partie des mangemorts.

Les femmes attendaient le réveil de Snape avec impatience. Seul lui pourrait les renseigner sur le véritable déroulement de la bataille.

Son réveil se fit lors d'un moment d'accalmie. Lily lui donna un verre d'eau avant de lui caresser le front.

- Comment te sens-tu ? l'interrogea t-elle.

- Comme quelqu'un qui se serait prit une attaque de magie noire. ironisa t-il en toussant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire. le gronda Lily. J'étais vraiment inquiète, j'ai pensé que tu étais…

- Mort ? termina Severus.

La femme rousse sanglota en hochant la tête et Severus se sentit misérable. Il lui caressa les cheveux et voulut se redresser mais une douleur l'en empêcha.

- Reste couché. lui conseilla Lily en reniflant.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva pour lui donner une potion de sommeil et repartit voir d'autres patients.

- Severus ? tenta timidement sa compagne.

Il comprit la demande implicite et soupira :

- Nous sommes arrivés devant le Manoir et sommes entrés sans trop de difficultés. Des mangemorts sont venus nous accueillir et pendant que les aurors se battaient, nous avons tenté une percée avec les autres. Comme on s'en doutait, Lestrange et les autres étaient autour du Lord. En voyant son père, Draco s'est mis dans une rage folle et ils se sont lancés dans un combat.

Narcissa hoqueta et demanda :

- Et… ? Mon fils…il…

- Je ne sais pas. Bellatrix nous a attaqués. Potter a voulu se lancer dans un combat contre elle mais je l'en ai empêché. Ce n'était pas sa mission et puis, le serment aurait tué Rosanna.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir fait ce serment mais selon Harry, c'était ce qui allait leur donner la victoire. Elle espérait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne les avait pas conduits à une mort certaine.

Les femmes étaient suspendues à ses lèvres quand un malade hurla. Il se tordait de douleur dans son lit. L'infirmière alla lui donner une potion de sommeil. Un autre convoi arriva et elles durent écourter le récit pour aller s'en occuper. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient de retour au chevet de Severus. Celui-ci avait pris une potion anti-douleur pour tenir le coup.

- Et que s'est-il passé avec Bellatrix ? demanda Lily.

- Nous avons combattu et elle m'a lancé un sort de magie noire que je ne connaissais pas. Je me suis retrouvé à terre. Un elfe de maison est apparu juste avant que Lestrange ne me lance le sort de mort et m'a fait transplaner devant l'infirmerie.

- Et Rémus ? Et Harry ? Et Draco ? demanda Rosanna, inquiète et terrifiée.

- Je ne sais pas, la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de partir, c'est Pettigrew se transformer en rat.

- Il essaye encore de fuir ! s'exclama Lily.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé avant de m'évanouir. confirma Severus.

Sa phrase ramena Lily à la réalité.

- Maintenant il faut que tu boives ta potion Sev'. Merci pour les informations. murmura Lily en l'embrassant.

Le professeur de potions hocha la tête et s'endormit après avoir bu le contenu de la fiole.

- J'espère que tout se passe bien ! s'inquiéta Narcissa, regardant le visage de Severus endormi.

Rosanna espérait la même chose, elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'ils allaient vaincre si Bellatrix, Lucius et Peter étaient intouchables ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller là-bas pour les aider ? Elle pouvait combattre contre eux puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Et maintenant que Severus était hors d'état de combattre, il ne restait que Draco pour tuer ces trois-là ! Il n'y arriverait jamais.

La jeune fille prit une décision. Elle attendit que sa mère et Narcissa ne la regardent pas pour s'emparer de la ceinture de Severus et pour y mettre les fioles dont elle allait avoir besoin.

Après ça, elle sortit le plus discrètement possible de l'infirmerie et appela Cooky.

- Qu'est-ce que Cooky peut faire pour la jeune maîtresse ?

- Je veux que tu m'emmènes là-bas ! ordonna Rosanna.

- Cooky ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est trop dangereux pour la jeune maîtresse d'aller là-bas ! Cooky ne peut pas ! paniqua l'elfe, les yeux humides.

- Cooky ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille, je resterai discrète…

Rosanna se tut. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

- Suis-moi ! ordonna t-elle à son elfe.

La jeune fille se précipita vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle monta les marches du dortoir des hommes et pénétra dans la chambre que son frère partageait avec quatre autres garçons.

- Où est-ce qu'il l'a mise ? se demanda t-elle en jetant des habits à travers la pièce.

- Ah ! La voilà ! fit-elle joyeusement en brandissant la cape d'invisibilité de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny qui l'avait vu traverser en courant la salle.

- J'avais besoin de ça ! avoua Rosanna en voulant redescendre.

Mais Ginny bloquait la porte de son corps.

- Pousse-toi. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. gémit Rosanna.

- Tu vas là-bas ? devina la benjamine des Weasley.

- Oui et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! déclara Rosanna en sortant sa baguette.

Ginny ne fit pas un geste mais dit :

- Je veux venir avec toi ! Je sais pour le serment, je vous ai entendu en parler et moi non plus je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre, du moins pas encore !

Rosanna en resta bouche-bée. Mais il est vrai que toute la famille de la jeune fille était sur le champ de bataille.

- D'accord ! Tu peux venir mais on devra rester discrète au risque de se faire tuer ! déclara Rosanna.

Ginny hocha la tête mais sourit, ravie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer de quoi elle était capable !

- Cooky viens là ! l'appela Rosanna.

- Non, non, non, non…pleura la pauvre elfe, terrifiée.

- Cooky…gronda Rosanna, soit tu nous emmènes là-bas et nous arrivons sans problème, soit on y va par nos propres moyens et on se fera tuer avant même de pénétrer dans le manoir !

L'elfe fixa sa jeune maîtresse et remarqua la détermination dans son regard.

- Alors Cooky veut que ce chat vienne avec vous ! dit l'elfe en désignant Pattenrond qui se frottait aux jambes de Ginny.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rosanna. Pourquoi on emmènerait un chat ?

- Parce que Cooky a entendu dire qu'un vilain gros rat traînait dans le château et Cooky ne veut pas que la jeune maîtresse se fasse prendre par surprise par cette stupide bestiole !

- Je crois que tu es restée trop longtemps avec Tata Katy ! Tu parles comme elle ! s'amusa Rosanna.

Puis retrouvant son sérieux, elle fixa Ginny qui s'exprima :

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée mais Hermione va nous tuer s'il arrive quelque chose à son chat !

Rosanna sourit et Ginny prit Pattenrond dans ses bras. Le chat semblait comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui puisque dès que l'elfe avait parlé d'un rat, il s'était redressé.

La jeune fille les couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et Cooky les transplana dans l'ancienne chambre qu'avait occupée Lily lors de son enlèvement.

- Cooky, tu vas aller aider les blessés et les emmener à l'infirmerie de l'école. ordonna Rosanna à l'elfe.

- Cooky fera ce que la maîtresse a dit. Cooky souhaite bonne chance à la maîtresse.

- Merci Cooky. sourit Rosanna avant que la vieille elfe ne transplane.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Ginny qui avait posé Pattenrond sur le sol.

- Prête ? demanda t-elle.

- Allons-y. confirma Ginny.

Baguette en main et recouvertes par la cape, elles avancèrent dans les couloirs déserts. Au moment d'arriver à l'escalier qui allait les mener vers le salon, centre de la bataille, Pattenrond se mit à feuler et tout d'un coup, se lança à la poursuite d'une grosse chose grise et poilue.

- Pettigrew…murmura Ginny en regardant le chat de sa meilleure amie s'éloigner.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a repérées ? s'inquièta Rosanna.

- Dans tous les cas, Pattenrond va lui faire sa fête. Lors de ma deuxième année, il rêvait déjà de manger le rat que Ron avait sans savoir qui c'était. Maintenant qu'il a la permission, crois-moi, il ne va pas s'en priver !

Rosanna en fut soulagée. Les filles descendirent les marches, silencieusement et se retrouvèrent confrontées à un combat. Trois mangemorts affrontaient deux aurors blessés.

Un des mangemorts lança un sort qui mit à terre un des aurors. Ils encadrèrent l'auror restant, ricanant sous leur masque.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent et hochant la tête de concert, s'approchèrent aussi près que possible. Elles pointèrent chacune leur baguette sur un mangemort différent et lancèrent un banal sort de stupéfaction. Les deux mangemorts tombèrent sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

L'auror en profita pour neutraliser le troisième.

- Qui que vous soyez, merci. dit-il en s'approchant de son collègue, plutôt mal en point.

Les jeunes filles se sourirent et continuèrent leur marche vers le salon. Sur leur chemin, elles buttèrent contre plusieurs corps et évitèrent de les regarder. Enfin, elles débouchèrent sur les portes grandes ouvertes de leur destination finale.

Un combat sanglant faisait rage dans la pièce.

D'un côté Draco luttait contre son père, soutenu par Rémus qui n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Quand le jeune homme faiblissait, Rémus lui lançait des sorts curatifs pour le remettre sur pieds.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux luttaient contre une Bellatrix au meilleur de sa forme. Celle-ci ricanait en évitant les sorts de ses opposants. En fait, les jumeaux ne l'attaquaient pas directement car ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre, mais tout comme Rémus, soutenaient leurs amis.

- Je ne vois pas Harry…murmura Rosanna en regardant de tous les côtés.

- Là-bas à côté de Voldemort ! lui montra Ginny.

En effet, Harry était ligoté et se retrouvait prisonnier de Voldemort sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Une dépouille de serpent gisait à côté du corps de…

- Néville…déglutit Ginny, retenant ses larmes.

- SALOPE ! hurla Ron à une réplique de Bellatrix.

Les deux filles se concentrèrent sur le combat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le rouquin ? Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que ton « copain » ait subi les mêmes sorts que ta grosse vache de mère ?

Ron hurla et se déchaîna en sort jusqu'à ce qu'un finisse par toucher la femme qui n'en fut pas trop secouée.

- C'est qu'il arriverait presque à me faire peur, le babouin ! se moqua la femme en lui lançant un doloris qu'Hermione dut contrer à la place de Ron car celui-ci était épuisé.

- Heureusement que ta « sang-de-bourbe » de copine est là ! médit la mangemorte.

A ses côtés, Ginny tremblait de tout son corps. Qu'est-ce que cette putain de mangemorte avait fait à sa famille ? Avant que Rosanna n'ait pu l'en empêcher, la jeune fille se lança un sort de désillusion et s'approcha de Bellatrix par derrière.

Rosanna attendit, impuissante, l'avancée de la jeune fille.

Alors que Bellatrix ricanait toujours, elle fut soudain pliée en deux par un doloris puissant. Elle se retrouva ensuite projetée contre un mur, sa baguette flottant dans les airs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Voldemort en se redressant sur son siège.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Ginny qui apparaissait petit à petit, en sueur et voulut lancer un sort mais Harry, puisant dans ses forces, sautilla juste assez loin pour s'interposer entre la jeune fille et le mage en colère.

- Ginny ?! s'exclamèrent les quatre combattants en voyant apparaître la jeune fille.

Elle leur fit un pauvre sourire fatigué et fixa Bellatrix du regard qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Ron se trouvant le plus proche, la stupéfia avec toute la rage qu'il possédait et fut obligé de s'asseoir quelques instants.

- On protège sa dulcinée Potter ? se moqua Voldemort en voyant Harry lui bloquer le passage.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! lui répondit Harry en essayant de bouger.

Au moment où ses amis furent près de lui, Voldemort l'amena à lui avec un sort. Il se retrouva en tête à tête avec la face de serpent.

- Quand j'aurais tué ta sœur, je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de t'achever…siffla Voldemort en repoussant son ennemi derrière son fauteuil.

Rosanna vit là une occasion d'aider son frère. Elle contourna la salle en longeant les murs, faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir. A plusieurs reprises, elle dut se baisser pour éviter un éclair émanant du combat sans fin de Draco contre son père.

Ils étaient tous deux en nage. Selon le serment, ils n'auraient pas pu se battre sans les tuer, elle et Voldemort, mais étant donné que Lucius était protégé dans les deux camps, Draco combattait un allié et non plus un ennemi. Ce qui faisait que Lucius pouvait faire mal à son fils sans tuer son maître.

C'est ce que Draco lui avait expliqué alors qu'il cherchait des informations sur son serment. En protégeant Lucius de son côté à elle aussi, elle l'avait emmené dans son camp et le serment le reconnaissait comme tel. Mais contrairement à Rémus qui n'était QUE membre de l'Ordre, et ne pouvait donc attaquer le mangemort du serment, Draco pouvait combattre selon une ancienne loi sorcière qui disait que : « le déshonneur d'un fils doit être puni sur l'honneur du père » et cette loi était beaucoup plus puissante qu'un serment encore tout frais.

- Alors fils ? C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? se moqua Lucius en se protégeant d'un bouclier.

L'homme blond avait lui aussi trouvé cette ancienne loi et s'était réjoui de pouvoir faire payer à son fils. Sa femme attendrait bien encore un peu.

- En plus tu as besoin du soutien d'un vulgaire loup-garou. constata l'homme.

- Il est peut-être un loup-garou mais il est bien plus homme que toi ! défendit Draco en lançant un sort inconnu de Rosanna.

La jeune fille vit Rémus regarder Draco avec fierté après cette phrase. Cela mit Lucius encore plus en colère et il se déchaîna sur Draco qui eut du mal à contrer toutes ses attaques. Rémus se plaça à ses côtés et invoqua un bouclier.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Rémus.

- Pas tant qu'on ne se sera pas débarrassé de ce type. répondit Draco en s'essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front.

Rosanna observa son frère. Celui-ci semblait fatigué et cela se voyait qu'il était à bout de force.

Alors que de l'autre côté de la pièce, Voldemort érigeait un bouclier pour stopper les attaques de ses amis, Rosanna pesait le pour et le contre de son plan principal.

S'il elle allait aider Harry, Draco se ferait sûrement tuer et cela n'arrangerait pas leur cas, alors que si elle aidait Draco à lutter contre son père, c'est elle qui se ferait sûrement tuer par Voldemort mais cela permettrait peut-être à Draco d'aller délivrer Harry qui profiterait de sa mort pour surprendre Voldemort par derrière.

Fière de son plan de secours mais un peu effrayée à l'idée de mourir, Rosanna lança un sort d'expelliarmus sur Lucius dont la baguette s'envola à quelques mètres de lui.

- Comment ? s'étonna l'homme blond en regardant autour de lui.

Draco et Rémus étaient aussi étonnés et Rosanna cria :

- Stupéfix !

Mais Lucius réussit à l'éviter en se baissant.

La jeune fille se tourna vite vers Draco et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le neutraliser ?

Le jeune homme parut réagir et bombarda son père de sorts de plus en plus violents.

Celui-ci réussit à récupérer sa baguette avec un simple accio sans baguette qui ne lui demanda pas beaucoup d'énergie, et avait invoqué un bouclier.

La jeune fille se mêla à Draco et dans le feu de l'action, subjuguée par la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme, ne fit pas attention à sa cape qui s'enlevait.

Lucius la vit et hurla :

- Tu es venue sale bâtarde !

Cela interpella Voldemort et quand il repéra Rosanna, il se mit à marcher dans sa direction.

Draco s'en aperçut et cria à Rosanna :

- Vas t-en !

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas tous seuls ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! hurla Draco, la peur sensiblement visible sur son visage.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Je fais ça pour que vous vainquiez !

Alors que Lucius était concentré sur ses enfants et que Voldemort s'approchait avec délectation de sa prochaine victime, ils ne faisaient pas attention aux autres combattants. Hermione qui comprenait que Draco n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de son père car trop concentré sur Rosanna, décida d'intervenir. Et puis, elle devait s'avouer que ça lui faisait particulièrement plaisir de neutraliser le grand Lucius Malfoy d'un simple stupéfix bien placé.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Draco vit son père basculer et aperçut derrière lui, Hermione, la baguette levée, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Celle-ci fut attaquée par Voldemort qui l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un simple expelliarmus. Ne voulant pas utiliser ses réserves pour une simple née-moldue.

Ron se précipita aussitôt vers elle et tous deux furent emmenés sans mots dire, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, par un elfe de maison.

Rosanna se retrouva face à Voldemort qui arborait un grand sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir. susurra t-il. Tu vas mourir.

- Pas sans m'avoir d'abord éliminé. fit Rémus en se plaçant devant Rosanna.

Voldemort siffla, furieux.

- Va aider Harry. murmura Rémus à Draco qui s'était approché pour l'aider.

Il lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité que Draco enfila.

Voldemort voulut l'en empêcher en lançant un accio sur la cape mais les jumeaux s'interposèrent avec un puissant bouclier mixte.

Pendant que Voldemort évitait les sorts avec une grande facilité mais s'épuisait petit à petit à essayer d'atteindre Rosanna, Draco s'était faufilé jusqu'à Harry qui se tortillait pour défaire ses liens.

Le blond apparut devant le Gryffondor qui sursauta.

- Peur, Potter ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, aide-moi à défaire ces fichus liens que j'aille régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à cet enfoiré !

Draco réussit à défaire les liens au prix d'une grande fatigue magique.

- Merci. fit Harry en se levant.

Quand il vit Draco, appuyé contre le mur, les vêtements déchirés, la lèvre fendue et les cheveux décoiffés, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il s'accroupit et alors que Draco relevait la tête, se pencha pour l'embrasser en douceur. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais Harry eut l'impression de s'être envolé. Il se sentait en pleine forme et s'éloigna de Draco qui s'évanouit sous la brusque perte de ses dernières forces.

Ginny en avait profité pour réunir les deux corps des mangemorts dans un coin de la pièce. En observant par une fenêtre, elle vit Dumbledore donner des ordres aux quelques personnes encore debout. Les combats semblaient finis, ce qui rassura la jeune fille.

Elle entendit un drôle de bruit, comme un gargouillis et se tourna pour apercevoir Neville, rampant qui venait d'enfoncer une épée dans le cœur de Bellatrix.

- Neville ! s'horrifia la jeune fille.

Elle accourut aider le garçon qui avait prit une drôle de couleur verte pastel.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Le garçon s'appuya contre elle et prit une profonde inspiration :

- Elle est morte ?

Ginny observa la mangemorte et l'épée enfoncée dans son cœur et répondit :

- Apparemment.

- Bien, mes parents sont vengés. murmura le garçon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ginny paniqua et se souvenant des elfes, appela le seul qu'elle savait apparaître si elle l'appelait :

- DOBBY !

Effectivement, l'elfe libre apparut et voyant l'état du jeune homme, transplana avec les deux enfants.

La dernière chose que vit Ginny, fut Harry, s'approchant par derrière de Voldemort et brandissant sa baguette.

Voldemort, de son véritable nom : Tom Marvolo Riddle, fut incapable d'éviter le sort mortel qui l'envoya dans l'au-delà sans passer par la case départ et sans toucher les indemnités.

La douleur que provoqua sa cicatrice en s'ouvrant fit hurler Harry qui s'évanouit.

Rosanna regarda le corps de Voldemort tomber sans comprendre pourquoi au début, puis aperçut Harry qui se tenait le front en hurlant de douleur avant de s'évanouir.

Rémus courut soulever le fils de James et appela un elfe capable de les ramener à Poudlard.

Rosanna soupira et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Fred.

- On a gagné alors ? demanda Georges en frissonnant devant le corps de celui qui fut Voldemort.

- Oui. répondit la jeune fille. La guerre est finie.

Ils furent trouvés par Dumbledore et quelques aurors qui en repérant le corps de Voldemort, se mirent à pousser des cris de joie. Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par leur chef qui leur dit d'emmener les corps au ministère pour les brûler.

- Celui-là respire encore chef ! déclara un auror face au corps de Lucius Malfoy.

- On peut toujours le brûler aussi. proposa un autre auror.

- On ne va brûler personne de vivant. protesta leur chef. Les Détraqueurs se chargeront de lui.

Dumbledore créa un portoloin pour les trois enfants.

- Retournez à Poudlard. Je reste régler les différents problèmes qui pourraient se poser avec le ministère.

Rosanna et les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et avant de prendre le portoloin, ils récupérèrent Draco, toujours inconscient. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, face aux portes de l'infirmerie.

Ils se retrouvèrent happés dans l'étreinte de Lily qui sanglotait.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! s'exclama la femme rousse en tenant sa fille par les épaules.

Rosanna sourit et dit :

- Plus jamais, maman, promis.

Draco fut emmené dans l'infirmerie par les jumeaux pendant que Lily serrait sa fille dans ses bras.

- Quel soulagement de vous avoir tous vivants à mes côtés. soupira Lily.

- Oui. acquiesça Rosanna. On est vivant et une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous.

- Sans guerre, sans combat. ajouta Rémus alors qu'elles entraient dans l'infirmerie.

- Avec de l'espoir et des naissances. précisa Narcissa, au chevet de Draco, auquel elle caressait les cheveux.

- Avec de l'amour. conclut Rosanna.

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma doucement sur une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à tous.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Que s'est triste une histoire qui se finit..._*snif*_**

**Il reste encore l'épilogue et après "La fille de Lily" sera dans les histoires complètes...**

**J'espère que la fin de la guerre vous a plu ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de choses mais je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés ! :)**

**Merci à tous de votre présence et de votre soutien ! Vos reviews sont une grande bouffée d'oxygène ! :)**

**Bizzz  
**


	14. Epilogue

**Je sais que certaines personnes s'attendaient à avoir un épilogue plutôt long, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici ! Même si je suis vraiment triste que cette histoire se termine (j'avoue que pendant un moment, je me suis demandée si j'allais continuer à l'écrire, mais comme je termine toujours ce que je commence...), j'avais hâte de passer à autre chose. Et puis comme je vais bientôt partir à l'étranger pendant quelque temps, j'avais envie de régler tout ça ! :)**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **_**Epilogue**_

_4 ans plus tard_

- Et c'est avec une très grande joie que je remets son diplôme de fin d'études à Rosanna Aly Evans, une jeune fille qui a fait preuve d'un grand courage, et qui a su faire honneur à notre école.

Le public applaudit pendant qu'une jeune fille s'avançait pour serrer la main de Dumbledore.

Rosanna descendit de l'estrade et se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chérie. sourit Lily.

- Merci maman.

Rosanna achevait sa septième année à Poudlard avec les honneurs du jury et un bel Optimal comme moyenne à ses Aspics.

Pour la réussite de sa fille, Lily avait prévu une grande fête dans la maison où ils vivaient désormais à quatre. Tous ses amis s'étaient réunis pour fêter le diplôme de Rosanna.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda Pansy, un ventre bien rond de femme enceinte de sept mois, sous le regard amoureux de Théodore.

Le garçon dont était amoureuse Pansy se trouvait être son ami Théo. Elle mit du temps avant d'aller lui déclarer sa flamme et quand ce fut fait, Théo lui avoua qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il formait désormais un très joli couple de journalistes indépendants.

- J'avais pensé à devenir zoomage. avoua la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas courant comme métier. intervint Blaise Zabini, une coupe de champagne dans la main.

Celui-ci travaillait au ministère, dans la section « créature magique » et tentait de faire changer les mentalités des gens, ce qui, grâce à son collègue Rémus, était sur la bonne voie.

- Oui, mais j'aime tellement les animaux que j'ai envie de prendre soin d'eux. sourit Rosanna.

Elle pensa à ses chats et à Galatée qui attendaient dans le jardin. Elle se souvint même de la fois où Pattenrond avait reçu une récompense pour les avoir débarrassés de Pettigrew. Grâce au cadavre de l'homme (qui avait repris forme humaine à sa mort, ce qui avait dégouté le chat roux des rats), Sirius fut innocenté en toute légalité. Pattenrond passait des jours calmes chez sa maîtresse.

- Avec un fiancé comme Fred, tu marches déjà un peu sur le chemin de zoomage ! se moqua Draco en arrivant.

Le groupe éclata de rire.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas sympa ça ! pleurnicha Fred en enlaçant Rosanna. Tu me blesses beaucoup tu sais ?

- Mon pauvre, viens là que je te fasse un bisou. fit Rosanna en embrassant son futur mari.

- Ouh les amoureux ! Ouh les amoureux ! Ils se font des bisous ! chantonna un petit garçon de trois ans.

Le groupe regarda Janus qui tirait derrière lui une petite fille du même âge. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux noirs courts et de grands yeux noirs profonds, il était très intelligent pour son âge et possédait la beauté de sa mère. Le garçonnet était très extraverti et parlait avec tout le monde. Contrairement à la petite fille qui le suivait.

Celle-ci était d'une grande timidité et rougissait à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole. Mais elle suivait Janus partout et lui vouait une sorte d'admiration. Elle possédait des cheveux couleurs caramel doré et tout comme son grand frère, elle avait de beaux yeux bleu-gris, caractéristique de la famille Black.

- Et bien alors Calypso ? Tu ne veux pas un petit sandwich ? l'interrogea Rosanna en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

La petite fille secoua la tête et se cacha derrière son grand frère. Celui-ci la souleva et la déposa sur ses épaules.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Janus. Moi aussi !

Harry qui arrivait, vit Draco et Calypso. Il souleva Janus et le mit sur ses épaules.

- Ouais ! Je vois tout le monde Harry !

- Ah ? sourit Harry. Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Maman et papa qui parlent avec Papy Bubus. Parrain et marraine la grosse bedaine sont avec eux.

- Janus ! On ne dit pas ça ! Ce ne se fait pas. le gronda faussement Harry.

- Mais c'est elle qui l'a dit ! s'exclama le petit garçon en bougeant. Le bébé de Tata Ginny et Tonton Neville ! Descend moi Harry !

Harry rigola et posa son petit frère par terre. Il galopa jusqu'au couple arrivant qui tenait leur fils, Francis dans les bras.

Narcissa passa à côté d'eux et Calypso voulut aller avec sa mère.

- J'ai l'impression que la nouvelle génération en fera voir de toutes les couleurs aux pauvres professeurs. plaisanta Rosanna.

- Pauvre Hermione. ajouta Harry.

En effet, la jeune femme voulait devenir Professeur d'Arithmancie.

- J'ai survécu à Ron, plaisanta la dite-jeune femme, je survivrai à mes futurs élèves.

Le groupe rit. Blaise embrassa sa femme qui allait donner naissance à leur futur enfant dans cinq mois.

- Tiens, en parlant de Ron, s'exclama Harry, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait un entraînement ce soir. les prévint Ginny qui avançait au bras de Neville tout sourire.

La jeune femme, tout comme son frère, était entrée dans une équipe de Quidditch. Neville, quant à lui, avait décidé de devenir botaniste pour trouver un remède contre la folie dont étaient toujours victimes ses parents.

La fête battait son plein et on pouvait voir le bonheur sur tous les visages.

C'est à ce moment que Ron arriva, avec sa compagne, Luna. Tout le monde avait été surpris mais finalement, on ne pouvait que dire quel beau couple ils formaient. Luna d'ailleurs, aidait Neville dans ses recherches. La jeune femme voyageait de par le monde en même temps que son conjoint et en profitait pour ramener les différentes plantes exotiques qu'elle rencontrait.

Ron donna une accolade à Harry et salua Draco d'un signe de tête. Même si ces deux-là n'étaient pas copain comme cochon, ils faisaient des efforts pour paraître aimable. Ron avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle que son meilleur pote formait un couple avec son pire ennemi, mais après quelques semaines d'adaptation, il avait accepté sa décision.

Il faut dire qu'ils formaient un couple très charismatique. Draco s'était tourné vers la médicomagie et Harry s'occupait d'un orphelinat. Il en avait créé un là ou se trouvait l'ancienne maison de sa famille, à Godric's Hollow, avec l'accord de sa mère. Celle-ci venait l'aider plusieurs fois par semaines (quand elle ne donnait pas ses cours de DCFM) et était très appréciée par tous ces orphelins de guerre.

Narcissa attendait un deuxième enfant, une autre petite fille (qu'ils appelleraient Arielle) et elle et Rémus vivaient dans l'ancien Manoir Malfoy, renommé le Manoir Black.

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire, que la guerre avait formé de très beaux couples et qu'ils résisteraient à l'adversité.

Quand la fête fut finie, Rosanna s'affala dans un des canapés, Fred à ses côtés.

- Je suis contente d'avoir revu tout le monde. sourit Rosanna en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé.

- Oui, tu as rayonné toute la soirée. avoua Fred.

- C'est parce que je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que finalement j'étais contente d'être ce que je suis. déclara la jeune femme.

- C'est-à-dire ? l'interrogea Fred.

Rosanna se leva et tirant Fred jusqu'à leur chambre, elle dit :

- La fille de Lily Evans !

_**FIN

* * *

**_**C'est toujours un moment plein d'émotions que de poser le mot fin à une histoire qui nous a prit une bonne partie de notre temps ! :)**

**Je remercie tous mes revieweurs, et espère que cette fin leur plaira ?! **

**MERCI A TOUS !**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


End file.
